


Help You

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotheads, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Road Trips, Soulmates, True Alpha, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has a crush on Alpha Gabriel Novak. By offering to help the Alpha with a paper, Sam gets the opportunity to open up to the man and ask him out. But as things progress and grow more complicated between them, Gabriel finds that he's willing to do anything for the tall Omega, even returning to the home he ran away from. Sam meanwhile, has troubles of his own with an abusive, traditional father that's not above extortion. Will they ever come together? Or will familial duty and circumstances keep them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original story for the SPN KINK BB and midway through I changed story (there wasn't much kink in this), so I am choosing to post it now. Shout out to my Beta, Shipper List for helping me out and being patient with me.
> 
> Story title based on song 'Help You' by Louden Swain


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to his last class for the day, Sam Winchester moved quickly. It was a cold day with the threat of snow looming overhead, though it was the looks some of his school mates were throwing at him that hurried his feet. Counting in his head, Sam figured that it couldn’t be his heat that was drawing undue attention, it wasn’t supposed to hit for another week. He would check his calendar when he got to his literature class, just to be sure.

Stepping into the English building, Sam afforded a quick look over his shoulder and saw through the glass wall, that the few students that had been watching him were occupied with other people. Shuddering, Sam stepped into the classroom, off the central hall of the structure and settled into his normal seat. A quick check of his calendar on his phone showed he had about nine days until his heat. Sighing, Sam closed the app and brought out his laptop, setting it up for class.

Presenting as an Omega at age 14 was one of the worst days of Sam’s life. The look of disgust on his father’s face is a sight he had etched into his mind. Yes it was an Alphacentric society with Omegas having very little rights at all but that was why Sam was going to college. Finishing law school to defend Omegas and possibly help change laws for the equality of all.

Sam sighed. It was a great dream.

“Are you friggen kidding me? Serenity was a great movie, don’t get me wrong but it was only trying to tie up the loose ends that Fox canceling Firefly created. We should have had at least three seasons before the movie came out.”

Sam sat up, instantly being hit with the scent of Gabriel Novak.

“That may be but Firefly does not hold a candle to Battlestar Galactica.” His companion, Meg Masters sauntered before Gabriel as they made their way up the narrow aisle towards their seats. Sam could catch a whiff of her scent over Gabriel.

“It’s like I don’t even know who you are.” Gabriel hissed at Meg as they took their seats a row ahead of him and to the side. Sam set up his laptop at an angle so that while he took notes he could watch Gabriel.

“Oh come on… Helo was fucking sexy and that voice…”

“You are dead to me.” Gabriel sat back and kicked up his feet on the seat in front of him.

Taking his time to bring up his Literature class notes, Sam took a moment to look up and down Gabriel’s body as discretely as possible. Tennis shoes, jeans, dark olive green jacket. He had been wearing that red button down that Sam loved. Standing up, Gabriel pulled off his jacket and turned around to put it on the back of his chair, glancing up and making eye contact with Sam for a split second. Blinking in surprise at being caught, Sam lowered himself behind his laptop. Still he found he couldn’t look away from those eyes, honey colored eyes that made Sam melt every time he saw them. Gabriel winked at him before turning back around and sitting, continuing the fight over Firefly and Battlestar Galactica. Sam hunched further down behind his laptop.

Alphas on the whole made Sam nervous. The way his father acted and some of the stories that his brother Dean had told him made Sam downright terrified at the idea of being with one. Still there was something about Gabriel Novak, Alpha, that drew Sam to him. Since the first day he caught the man’s scent, Sam was hooked. Four months of pining later and Sam was certain that Gabriel still didn’t know who he was. Not that he put much effort into befriending the man. He was an Alpha after all, and besides Gabriel was always with Meg.

Professor Devereaux walked in and began speaking. Dropping his briefcase loudly on his desk, startling the class. While the professor dove into the poetry they had been working on. Glancing over to Gabriel, Sam sighed, Gabriel and Meg were huddled together whispering. The idea of being that close to the Alpha… to scent him properly, feel his warmth against Sam’s body. Drawing a deep breath, Sam snapped his eyes forward, having to adjust himself discreetly. 

***

 “Mr. Novak?” Professor Devereaux looked over his glasses up the raked stadium seating of the classroom, “I suppose, since you have been talking through this entire class, you understand the subtle nuances of Sylvia Plath’s Daddy so well that you can write me an essay on it and get it to me by Wednesday.”

The room was quiet for a moment as Gabriel Novak chuckled half-heartedly.

“Sure thing Professor.” Gabriel tapped a pen against his notebook in blatant irritation, despite the grin on his face. “Get right on that.”

“Good. I would hate to fail you otherwise.”

“Loud and clear.” Gabriel responded before gathering his things as the clock ticked over ending the class.

Stumbling out of the English building, Gabriel grimaced as he pulled out a lollipop. The sugar and apple flavor calmed him down for the moment. Glancing up he watched for a moment as the very first snow of the year began falling.

“Good job there, Gabe.” A low and sensual voice cooed behind him. “I take it then you’re not coming over tonight?” Meg Masters oozed up next to Gabriel.

“Your heat isn’t due for a few more days, yeah?” He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah? Should be here Thursday or Friday.”

“Fuck, I better do this goddamn essay. I need to get this stupid fucking credit to graduate.”.

“Careful, otherwise, I’d think you were becoming responsible.” She grinned.

Raising his eyebrows, he motioned to himself, “What about me screams responsible?”

Taking the lollipop out of his mouth, she dropped it to the ground. “Don’t you know that shit will kill you?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t,” he grumbled.

“Give me time,” She beamed up to him full of sarcasm and glee, “My heat hasn’t hit yet.” She winked. Pulling at his arm, she motioned for him to walk over to a bench, “You sure you’re okay with this? I mean, it’s… well, you can change your mind if you want but you’re the only Alpha I trust being around in a heat. Sadly enough.”

“Fuck you too, Meg.” Gabriel looked at her sideways “And yeah, this is just heat-fucking. You and I are good still.”

“You sure? Because if this will fuck up our friendship, then no.” She paused, popping out a hip, looking at him closely, “I just got you back as a friend, I don’t want to lose that again.”

“And I appreciate that,” Gabriel unwrapped another lollipop, “But I’m not some frail little thing, I can have heat sex with my ex-girlfriend.” He popped the sweet in his mouth. “Just wished that I didn’t have to write a stupid essay for Professor Devereaux. What the hell do I care if some chick is whining about her over protective Alpha father?”

“That’s not what the poem is about.”

Gabriel looked up as Meg turned her head to find the voice that interrupted their conversation.

“You have something to say?” Gabriel challenged, his chest puffed out a little more. With being upwind, he couldn’t quite catch the kid’s scent standing nearby that spoke, “Winchester right?”

The kid nodded.

“Well, Winchester why don’t you enlighten me?” Gabriel crossed his arms across his chest and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back and forth between he and Meg, Sam Winchester had a look on his face to say that this was a bad thing for him, that he should have kept quiet. Knowing that the both of them come off a little larger than life, Gabriel felt a little sorry for this kid.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have interrupted.” Adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, he stepped to walk away before Gabriel blocked his exit, placing a hand on his chest.

_Omega. Fucking hell, this kid was twice his size, and he was an Omega? That had to be wrong. Then again, he was the smallest Alpha he knew, but far stronger than his brothers put together, like a pit bull._

“No, I’d be very interested in learning more about your thoughts on Sylvia Plath’s ‘Daddy’.”

Sam looked between them. Taking a cursory sniff he could tell Sam was apprehensive.

“I’m not going to write the essay for you, I was just going to offer helping you.” Sam dropped his eyes, a sign of submission. Gabriel was amused by this act still, it didn’t make any sense.

“Why would you be interested in helping me?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“It’s what I do, I… I’m a, well, I tutor people—“

“So you want me to pay you?” The scent in the air went acidic.

“Nnnnooo. No. I asked you, I mean... I offered.” Sam took a step back.

“So again I ask, why help me?” Gabriel took a long breath as he stared at the kid with laser like intensity.

“Gabe, leave the kid alone. He’s trying to be nice.” Meg slithered up next to the Alpha.

Smiling at Meg gratefully, Sam moved his eyes back to Gabriel before looking down at his feet.

Huffing Gabriel threw his hands in the air. “Fine, I accept your help, little Omega.”

Snapping his eyes to Gabriel’s, Sam narrowed them. “Sam. My name is Sam Winchester.”

“You keep telling yourself that Sammich,” He teased the moose sized Omega. He turned to Meg, “Chat later?”

“You’re such a good Alpha.” She teased, leaning in and kissed his cheek, “I’ll text you when it hits.”

Nodding, he took a breath and shifted his weight before taking in the man before him. He was clearly younger than Gabriel, the baby fat had not all quite disappeared from his face. Looking to be over six foot tall he had shaggy brown hair and clear hazel eyes. Despite the cold day he wore a plaid shirt, the sleeves were rolled up, teasing at well-toned arms beneath the fabric. Then there was the matter of that jaw line.

Fuck, if nothing else, at least he’d have some eye candy for a bit.

“Okay little Omega, let’s get a move on.” He glanced back to the tall man. “Where do you want to help me?”

Sam startled and swallowed. “Just… Sam, is fine.” He said, his voice unsteady. For some reason, this pleased Gabriel immensely. “The library should be safe—“

“Safe?” Now it was Gabriel’s turn to jolt. Yeah, he was an asshole but had he come of… rapey? Gabriel knew he came off strong, it was part of his charm after all, but hated it when it overwhelmed and panicked others, regardless of their designation. The thought turned Gabriel’s stomach as he scented the air. Nervous Omega with a hint of caution. It was time to calm the man down. “You saying you’re afraid of me, Sammich?”

“I... I usually tutor in the library.”

“Yes, but _are_ you tutoring me?” Gabriel pressed, moving to be in his eye line. He didn’t want Sam going submissive on him. Not while they were just chatting.

“No.” Sam looked up and into his eyes this time, this pleased Gabriel even more.

“Alright then. Pizza?”

Sam stood dumbfounded for a moment. Gabriel likewise was a little unsure about the invite, but beyond the idea, pizza sounded good to him.

“Uh… sure. Pizza… pizza sounds really good.”

“I know, right? Have you ever been to Toletti’s Pizza?”

“I love Toletti’s!” Sam smiled.

A sudden warmth rushed through Gabriel’s chest, nearly knocking the breath from him. Blinking, Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. Sam was gorgeous but doubly so when he smiled. The man had dimples for Christ’s sake! Taking a breath, Gabriel steadied himself before talking.

“Great minds and all that shit.” He turned and motioned with his head to start walking. “So… ‘Daddy’ isn’t about a bitching Omega? What’s it about then?”

“Well, I plan to run through it line by line, but, overall, it’s about a woman confronting her father, in her way, telling him how she feels about him, how overbearing and domineering he is. How he robbed her of her power. Then she takes back her power by telling him that she killed him and her husband, this is probably metaphorically of course….”

“How do you know all of this?” Gabriel looked up at the tall guy.

“I read. A lot. Plus, I wrote an essay on this poem for another class where I analyzed it,” he shrugged.

Stepping a few more steps, Gabriel stopped and started to laugh.

“What?” Sam looked at Gabriel, surprised by the laughter.

“You’ve already done this assignment? Is that why you’re helping me?”

“No… I… It….” The scent of confused Omega wafted off Sam.

“Hey… It’s okay.” Gabriel threw his hands up in defense.

“No… it’s…” This time Sam ran his hand through his hair and looked down at his feet, thinking,

“It’s… I just felt that for a moment, Professor Devereaux was acting very much like a cloud over your day, very much like Plath felt about her father. I… saw a parallel.”

Gabriel’s face was expressionless. “You saw a parallel and thought to help?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

Sam shrugged. Knowing he wasn’t getting much more from the kid at this moment, Gabriel nodded and began walking again the three blocks to the pizza parlor. The walk was a little awkward, made worse because Sam had to keep stopping while Gabriel caught up to him. Not sure what to do or say, Gabriel went with the normal college bullshit.

“Wo….what’s your major?” He asked in a sing song manner.

“Hmm? Oh… I’m studying to be a lawyer.”

“You… you want to be a lawyer?”

“Yeah. Why?” Sam narrowed his eyes.

“Well…. Forgive my crassness, but… can Omegas even be lawyers?”

Sam stopped and straightened up.

“Yes. We can.”

“Hey... chill out there Sammich, I’m not trying to challenge you or anything, I just didn’t know.” Gabriel once again threw his hands up in the air.

“This is getting off on the wrong foot.” Sam muttered as they approached the door.

“Agreed.” Gabriel blocked the door, wedging himself in front of Sam, putting out his hand. “Gabriel Novak, social fuck up.”

Sam looked at the shorter man for a moment before chuckling and shaking his hand. “Sam Winchester, Omega lawyer wannabe.”

As he held Sam’s hand, that warmth in Gabriel’s chest began to spread again but it was followed by a whiff of pleased Omega and that scent called to him. Without realizing it, Gabriel leaned in, trying to inhale deeper.

“Um, Gabriel?” Sam’s scent changed dramatically to unsure Omega, “I… I don’t let others scent me.”

Blinking up at the tall man, Gabriel felt stoned. The hell did that mean?

“Sorry.” He stepped back taking a deep breath of clean air, “Your scent… it’s…”

“Complicated,” Sam finished quickly.

“Man of mystery. You keep this up Samsquatch, and I very well may fall for you.” Gabriel opened the door for the tall guy and indicated for him to walk in.

“Are you always like this? How does your girlfriend put up with you?” Sam shook his head.

“Girlfriend? I am a free agent there moose. Why? Interested?” Gabriel stood waiting at the hostess stand.

“I… The other Omega…”

“Friend. Ex-girlfriend but just friend now.” Gabriel followed the hostess towards a booth in the back of the dimly lit parlor. Sliding in, Gabriel tossed his backpack next to him and ordered a beer immediately. Sam did the same. “You old enough to drink there kiddo?”

Sam furrowed his brow as he pulled out his laptop, “What kind of pizza do you want?”

“I usually order the Garbage Pail.”

Sam grinned and looked up at him, “Me too.”

“Done.” Gabriel sat back watching Sam working, “We doing this now or later?”

“Band-aid, Gabe. Rip it off fast and now, and let it rest.” Sam never looked up as he turned on the laptop and searched for the Wi-Fi when it powered up.

“Fine.” Gabriel pouted, “‘Gabe?’ Really?” He teased while pulling out his own laptop. “Didn’t know you cared.”

“Payback for Sammich and Samsquatch and Moose.” Sam glanced up briefly.

Gabriel chuckled. “Touché, Sam.”

Sam paused and thought for a moment. “No, I actually like the nicknames from you better.” He began typing. “Why moose?” He looked up briefly.

“You’re about the size of one.” Gabriel grinned opening his laptop.

Sam went to open his mouth but stopped. Instead he blushed a furious red and returned to his typing.

Gabriel chuckled quietly before pulling out his literature book, opening it up to the poem. The waitress came by, dropping off their beers and taking their order. As it was mid-day, there were very few people in the restaurant. The sound of clicking from Sam’s keyboard was oddly soothing.

“Okay… let’s do this.” Sam looked up finally.

Nodding his head and turning to face Sam he picked up his beer, “Okay, let’s.”

In the 25 minutes while their pizza cooked they worked on the essay. Gabriel was surprised at how quickly and efficiently Sam worked him through the poem. What was worth the hassle of going through this little tutoring session, was all of the little smiles, grins and dimples Gabriel received from Sam whenever he caught on to the theories that Sam had presented in his original essay or better still when he came up with ideas that Sam had never considered before. The Alpha realized he could get lost in those dimples if he wasn’t careful. Sam’s scent too. When he was relaxed there was something amazingly… reassuring to his scent. It reminded him of…

“Here you guys go, one extra-large Garbage Pail.” The Waitress sat their pizza on the table, disrupting Gabriel’s thoughts and scattering Sam’s scent through the food. Setting their computers aside, they both dug in to their slices.

***

“So… what’s your major?” Sam asked between bites.

“Business,” Gabriel replied flatly.

Sam kept his eyes leveled on the man before him. That scent coming off the Alpha made him want to sneeze.

“What do you want to do?” Sam took a bite, this time maintaining eye contact with the Alpha now watching at him. “Clearly Business is what you’re doing for your family or a placeholder until you change your mind.”

Dropping his eyes, Gabriel was quiet for a full minute, looking at his pizza he huffed.

“Theater. I’d love to major in theater.”

“Why don’t you?” Sam asked, keeping his eyes on his plate.

“Why do you care?” Gabriel hissed suddenly. Looking up, Sam stared into the honey colored eyes before he had to look away. Sam froze, afraid to move, afraid to speak. Angry Alphas were never fun, and an unknown angry Alpha even less so. Still, he would _NOT_ tell Gabriel about his…. Crush? Fascination? Infatuation?

“Because… I know what it’s like to not be allowed to be who you know you are.” Sam dropped his eyes to his pizza. “I just… think… that everyone deserves to be… happy.” He glanced up at Gabriel.

***

Blinking at the response, Gabriel felt horrible for scaring Sam. He could tell that it was not fully the truth but he wouldn’t press the guy. Why was he suddenly feeling his Alpha protectiveness since talking with Sam? Maybe he was getting his rut soon.

“Your family isn’t happy that you’re at school?” Gabriel tilted his head.

Unwilling to meet his gaze Sam remained motionless. The sharp tang of fear and disappointment, specifically dejection assaulted Gabriel’s nostrils.

“Hey, kiddo,” Gabriel reached across the table, his voice softening for the first time since they met outside of the English Department building. Sam’s hands were under the table but Gabriel still placed a palm near him, to offer comfort, “No need to be afraid, you’re here, you’re doing what you want, fuck those people.”

Looking up quickly, Sam’s face was shut off from him. A mask that Gabriel was suddenly frustrated with being unable to see behind.

“My family…”

“If they aren’t supporting you then they aren’t worth your time, Sam.” Gabriel spoke with his Alpha voice, something he rarely used, unless it was to make a lover squirm under him. It seemed the only way to get through to Sam at the moment.

Sam flinched but nodded.

Gabriel huffed. This was going badly. He was making him nervous. Gabriel dropped the Alpha voice, “Seriously, Sam. I know very few Omegas that have come to college, fewer still that are pursuing Law.” Leaning forward Gabriel pulled at Sam’s arm, running it down to his hand and setting it on the table. “Seriously kiddo, you should be proud of yourself for coming this far. I can’t imagine what sort of bullshit you’ve had to put up with, let alone not having anyone supporting you.”

“My brother supports me. So did my Mom before she died, but Dean, my brother… he can’t say it in front of my Dad. He’s the one that…” Sam worried his bottom lip and looked up towards the windows of the restaurant. “Do you have everything you need for your essay?” Sam moved to pull his hand back.

“Sam, no. Talk to me.” Gabriel leveled his gaze but was careful to not use his Alpha voice. If Sam was going to open up to him, Gabriel wanted it to be at Sam’s choice.

“I should get going.”

“Sam. Please.” Gabriel squeezed the taller man’s hand.

Why did he have this sudden need to touch Sam? Why did he even care about an over dominating father of an Omega, it happened all the time. Still, he couldn’t explain the way his jaw clenched thinking that someone was making Sam unhappy. Taking a hesitated breath, Sam thought as he stared at the table top. Gabriel was frustrated not knowing what was going through his head.

“I… uh… huh.” Sam chuckled uneasily, “I wanted to ask you out.” Sam cleared his throat. “That’s why I offered to help you with your essay. I wanted to get to know you better.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel. The hush that fell over the table was thick. This Omega, who now felt so dangerously warm to Gabriel, so much like home that it made him dizzy, had asked him out.

“I’m… flattered there, little Omega.” Gabriel sat up slowly, pulling his hand back slowly, “I… wow, I…”

HOME! That was the word Gabriel had been looking for earlier. The realization that Gabriel was feeling more for Sam very quickly formed a knot in his stomach. This was not the way he imagined this study date with Sam to turn out, even though he knew it wasn’t a date.

The sudden scent of fear and self-loathing caused Gabriel to snap his head up. Sam grabbed his things up quickly before bolting from the table. It took the Alpha a moment to process that Sam was leaving. The overwhelming feeling of needing to protect Sam flooded his brain even as he stumbled after the man.

But Sam was gone.

No matter what Gabriel said, Sam ran away from him. His inner Alpha howled at the loss. Sam was upset and it was Gabriel’s duty to make him happy.

Shaking his head Gabriel looked around the pizzeria. Where the fuck had that thought come from? Sam wasn’t his mate. The moose could do whatever he wanted. Storming back to the table, Gabriel went about settling the bill and boxing up the rest of the pizza before heading home, feeling somewhat dejected and hollow at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timing is everything.

Wednesday came and Sam was terrified of stepping into the classroom. Standing in the hallway, he debated whether or not he could bolt and get notes from someone else. Maybe he could take the class remotely.

No, that was cowardly thinking, that was... traditional Omega thinking. Running from trouble, running from an Alpha. Sam was not traditional and not afraid of anything except his father and failure. So why was he terrified to go into the classroom?

Had he... failed Gabriel somehow?

He shook his head. No, this was all pride, he decided. Well, he could swallow it down. Taking a deep breath, Sam opened the door and walked in. He knew where Gabriel normally sat and it wasn’t far from where Sam sat. If he moved away, then that might cause problems… but if he sat in his regular seat…

Shaking his head, Sam climbed the stairs towards his usual seat, sighing in relief when Gabriel was not there yet. Sitting down, Sam pulled out his laptop, setting up for class. Glancing back at the empty seat he suddenly had an ache in his chest. The same he felt when…

Sam shook his head again. It wouldn’t do to dwell on things that couldn’t happen.

The door opened again and more students piled in the class. Letting out a breath, Sam had to remind himself that nothing had happened. It was a tutoring situation only, it meant nothing. Instead he dragged his eyes to his laptop, hearing the constant of the door opening for more students. Checking his email, there was a note from Dean asking to go out for drinks with him and friends on Friday. Without thinking, Sam responded with a yes. It was not something Sam wanted to do, especially so close to his heat but maybe going out was what Sam needed right then. Scrolling through the rest of his emails, mostly from professors regarding papers and assignments, he got to an email from Charlie. Apparently, she would be part of the ‘friends’ Dean suggested. It made Sam feel more comfortable. It reminded him that he owed her lunch and a serious discussion about the latest episode of Game of Thrones. Replying to her email, Sam was engrossed in his message as he scented Gabriel. Close.

Looking up, Sam noticed that Meg was seated next to Gabriel but on the far side of him, a different seat then she usually sat in. But it wasn’t what struck him. Gabriel was staring at him, his eyes full of questions. Sam felt his chest clench, his Omega wanting to crawl over to him and nuzzle him, looking for forgiveness or better still, acceptance. To know that Gabriel accepted him for who he was rather than his secondary gender. Sam stared back into those eyes and understood what he really wanted. To feel safe with him. That scared Sam most of all.

The door opened and Sam could smell trouble walking in. Gabriel scented it too, his head whipping towards the front. Looking at the front of the classroom was a young Omega, Kevin Tran, a high school kid that was taking college courses. A really smart kid that was under way too much pressure from his parents (and himself).

And he was in heat.

Glancing around the classroom, Sam already saw Alphas sizing each other up as they kept Kevin in their sights. It was a matter of seconds before the full scent would waft in and trigger the bomb that was about to explode. The other Omegas in the class began tensing up, fear and arousal was thick in the classroom. Sam was also recoiling, in fear that Kevin’s heat would set off the Alphas in the class and all of the Omegas would be at risk at being grabbed and knotted. Sam had to do something. Moving slowly, so as not to spook anyone, Sam moved down the steps towards Kevin.

“Kevin… you need to go home.” He raised his hand and placed it on the kid’s chest, “You are in danger being here and endangering all the other Omegas as well. What were you thinking?”

Looking up, Kevin blinked tiredly, his face was smooth, no sign of sweat. It was early in his cycle.

“What?”

“You’re going into heat.” Sam whispered, keeping his body between Kevin and the drooling Alphas behind him. Keeping an eye on the class as he did so.

“What? No, it’s the flu. I’ll be fine.” Kevin seemed out of it.

“Kevin. Look at me,” Sam held him gently by the shoulders, “We need to get you out of here.”

A snarl behind Sam made him freeze momentarily, “We need to go now.”

“Hey, let him in.”

“Yeah, he smells delicious.”

Turning his head back towards the room, Sam was alerted to the fact there were already Alpha’s rising from their seats and from where Sam was standing, could see that they were obviously hard. Some of the Omegas had started getting up and sneaking for the doors or away from the Alphas by heading to the front of the class. The Alphas were watching this with a very keen interest. What disgusted Sam was the smile that some of the Alphas had on their faces, like they were really going to enjoy this sudden and sick game of tag. Not all of the Alphas were reacting the same way. There were many that were looking around, fighting themselves and trying to stay level headed. He could tell by the way they tried covering up their faces or using various breathing techniques. But all it takes is one Alpha in a heat induced rage that could set off the others. Like dominos falling.

Fish in a barrel, Sam realized. If one Alpha moved, all of them would move, then this would end up on the nightly news nationwide.

The door opened and professor Deveraux walked in, instantly halting. Being a Beta himself, he was unaware of what was happening scent wise, but he recognized the postures to know there was trouble.

“Winchester?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the class.

“Kevin will be out of class for a week. I’ll take notes and pass along assignments. I’m going to walk him to the clinic.” Sam turned and looked at Kevin. “Now.”

Kevin jumped. It was the pull on the pin that was the grenade for the class. Four Alphas charged straight for Sam and Kevin, despite Professor Devereaux yelling at them. Sam could fight. He fought his father and practiced with his brother but four Alphas made his legs weaken momentarily before he balled up his fists.

“None of you will take him,” he growled. One Alpha laughed at him. Sam gritted his teeth, readying himself for a fight.

“So let me get this straight,” a calm but authoritative voice called out.

Turning his head briefly, Sam was afraid, seeing Gabriel walking towards them. Altering his stance some, he tried to keep himself between Kevin, the four Alphas before him and Gabriel, while Professor Devereaux was on the other flank.

“You four muttonheads think that when an Omega is in heat, it’s your cue… no… duty, to take him? And that somehow doing this in front of your entire Lit class and professor is, somehow, acceptable?” Gabriel made it to the floor and stood in front of Sam. “If you knotheads honestly think you have that right, I suggest you talk to me about it first.”

Sam was nearly knocked over by Gabriel’s scent. It was the strongest thing that Sam could smell and that was including Kevin – IN HEAT- standing behind Sam. Eyes wide and softly panting, Sam looked between Professor Devereaux and Kevin before turning his attention back to the Alphas. The professor was trying to type out something on his phone while also keeping eyes on the class.

One of the four Alphas, a football players growled. “Out of our way, fag.”

Gabriel chuckled darkly, making Sam’s skin crawl. “Oh how I love your wit. Please tell me when Axe body spray bottles that up.”

“Fuck you shorty, out of my way.”

“Oh… I don’t think so, kitten. I’m not going to let you attack anyone on my watch,” he purred. He tilted his head slightly to the side, keeping his eyes on the Alphas. “Meg?”

“Yeah Gabe?” Meg was still in her original seat, albeit on the edge.

“Grab Sam’s and my shit. We’re heading to the clinic.” Glancing at the professor, Gabriel chuckled, “I’ll email you my essay, professor.”

Professor Devereaux nodded. “Security is on the way,” he replied quietly.

Sam blinked. Gabriel was coming with them to the clinic? Alphas weren’t allowed past the waiting room.

“Good. Sam?”

Gabriel’s command of the room was absolutely breathtaking. Body still taunt from waiting to fight coupled with this now this heightened feeling of needing Gabriel, Sam felt overloaded in emotions and scents and it took him a moment to answer. “Yes?”

“Take Kevin’s hand. I want you touching him the whole way there.” Gabriel kept his eyes alert, waiting.

Turning to the terrified Omega, Sam pulled him in to him, holding him tightly. Kevin whimpered against Sam’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

A beat passed. One Alpha back down and walk back to her seat, sensing there was no way she could get through Gabriel and claim what she desired. Sam relaxed infinitesimally but still held Kevin close, choking on his scent of fear, panic and scenting faintly, arousal.

“Gabe, what are we waiting for?” Sam breathed.

Looking up sharply now that Kevin’s heat was starting to settle in, two of the remaining three Alphas stepped forward boldly. Gabriel growled as his nails elongated, his teeth sharpening slightly and eyes glowing a golden hue.

The door opened behind Kevin making him jump as security barged in in full riot gear. Taking quick stock of the situation, they began cornering the aggressive Alphas. Growling and howling was heard just before scuffling and spraying noises. The scent of Alpha-Go, heavy in the air. It was an instant boner killer, able to pull an Alpha out of most acts of aggression, unless they were in a rut.

Security sized up Gabriel, who simply growled softly in the back of his throat but remained standing protectively blocking Sam and Kevin from everyone.

“He’s our escort to the clinic!” Sam called out, “He’s our protection.”

“We can’t let you go with anyone in Alpha mode, Omega.” One of the security guards snapped.

Sam bristled and Gabriel growled in warning.

“He’s my mate!” Sam replied hastily.

Professor Devereaux looked over at Sam with a question in his eyes, but said nothing.

The security guard paused but nodded. “As long as you are requesting him…”

“I am. We three will be safe with him,” he assured, including Meg in their group.

“Okay, get him out of here, we will handle this.” Looking back at Gabriel the security guy nodded. “Protect your mate and his friends,” he said before stepping backwards several steps and turning to Professor Devereaux.

Without speaking, Gabriel turned and herded the Omegas out. Sam kept his arms around Kevin as they walked awkwardly out onto campus. Already, people were taking notice of an Omega in heat, some wary and others actively looking around before eyes began falling on their group.

“Faster, Sam,” Gabriel growled out of concern.

Sam understood, released Kevin’s shoulders, and took him by the hand to move faster. The distressed, emotional Omega could not keep up with Sam’s long legs and frequently Sam found himself dragging the kid.

Then Kevin stopped walking altogether and dropped to his knees.

“Alpha…” He moaned.

Gabriel stopped, keeping several feet between him and Kevin. Sam and Meg both looked around in panic.

“Alphhhhaaaaa…” Kevin whined louder this time, reaching out for Gabriel.

“Sam…” Gabriel gave the unspoken order.

Scooping Kevin into his arms, Sam carried him bridal style as they made their way across campus. Twice, Gabriel had to swipe at overly confident Alphas but they made it without anything further happening. Walking through the sliding glass doors of the clinic, the scent-canceling air circulation system helped to reduce the scent of heat but did not kill it at all.

There were several people in the waiting room, one was an Alpha. Standing, the Alpha looked on in horror at the scene. Gabriel made no acts of aggression towards the other, scenting that he was mated, but kept his eyes on him as the Omegas approached the desk.

A wheelchair was wheeled in and Kevin placed in it. The nurses wheeled him back to a safe room while the receptionist took Sam’s statement and Kevin’s information from the wallet Sam had managed to get from the kid while getting him in the chair. The staff found Kevin’s mom’s phone number in his file and called her to come pick him up. Thank god she answered.

After passing the wallet to the receptionist, Sam, Meg, and Gabriel stood in the waiting room for a moment.

“Sam, you may want to go… freshen up. You reek of heat,” Meg pointed out as she walked towards a seat.

Smelling himself, Sam’s nose twitched. He nodded and walked over to the bathroom and washed his arms, face, and hands. Still smelling Kevin’s heat on himself, he took off his plaid over shirt and found his plain green shirt was less heat smelling. Dunking his plaid in the sink, he soaped it up with the scent reducer soaps, and wrung out the shirt as best as he could, leaving it damp. Hanging it up he decided to use the restroom.

There was slick between his legs.

Panic struck him. He wasn’t due for his heat for a few more days. Did Kevin set it off?

Cleaning himself up, utilizing a free pad from the basket in the restroom and grabbing the damp plaid, he walked out cautiously. The other Alpha sniffed when Sam appeared out of the bathroom, but he remained seated, having sat sometime earlier.

Walking up to the desk, he asked quietly if it was possible to talk with someone. Sensing that it may have something to do with Gabriel, the receptionist hustled him around the desk and into an office. It took a few minutes before a nurse walked in.

“Hi, I understand that you were in trouble?”

“What? No, Um… I don’t know….”

“If you are uncomfortable with the Alpha that came in with you, we can have you exit a different door with a security escort…” She sat against the desk, looking at Sam compassionately.

“No! No, it’s… he’s a friend, he helped us… no... I just wanted to know if Kevin’s heat could… could spark mine?” Sam worried his bottom lip.

“Oh, sorry. Can’t be too cautious.” She smiled friendly but nonchalantly too. Sam realized that she was a Beta and couldn’t scent Sam or his heat that was starting. “Omegas generally don’t spontaneously go into heat because of other Omegas. Quite the opposite actually, it guarantees the Omega in heat is bred properly before another Omega can be bred. It goes back to when we roamed in packs with one Alpha to care for a pack of Omegas. If Omegas were to cycle together, the Alpha may die from exhaustion from trying to impregnate all of their Omegas at the same time. What will happen when Omegas are in close proximity is that their cycles may align one after another, allowing the Alpha to impregnate their Omegas one at a time. This helped with pups being raised by the entire pack from mothers that had pups already or about to birth and ensuring that the Alpha is constantly pleased. The Alpha would want to focus on one Omega at a time within his pack.”

“Oh.”

“It’s more likely that your heat was triggered by someone in rut or someone in Alpha rage but either way that would have to be your mate for that to trigger a heat.”

“What? Why?”

“When an Alpha is in a heightened state, whether it is a rut or rage their bodies are putting off more pheromones than any other time but you’d have to be mates for it to trigger your body’s pheromones. Is the Alpha that came in with you your mate?”

Sam smiled weakly. Already he was already feeling his heat creep up his back, making his bones ache. But despite having lied to security about his status with Gabriel, Sam was still unmated. So… who or what had triggered this heat? Nodding his head, he stood slowly.

“You going to be okay there buddy?”

Sam sighed and nodded at the dark-haired beta.

“You’re brave you know. Doing what you did. I heard about it before coming in here,” she said, crossing her arms. “Most people wouldn’t have done that.”

“Most people are idiots.”

"I've never heard of an Omega standing up to protect another Omega against an entire room of Alpha’s. Let alone one of those Omega’s being in heat.”

“It… it wasn’t quite like that.”

“You didn’t protect Kevin from Alpha’s trying to take advantage of him?” She tilted her head.

“Well… yeah…”

“You’re a remarkable Omega, Sam. Your Alpha must be very proud of you.”

“I guess.” Sam shrugged, not liking the conversation anymore.

“Sam, Omegas don’t stand toe to toe with one Alpha let alone many. It’s just not the way of the world. Alphas love to lord over Betas and Omegas like they are kings and queens, looking down on us. Problem is us Betas and Omegas, we allow it. It takes one, like you, standing up to the Alphas to remind them that we are all human beings and reminding the ‘lessor sexes’,” She used air quotes, “that we have power too.” She patted his arm, “You did a very brave thing Sam.”

“Thanks.” He looked at his feet for a moment, wishing he could be brave at home.

“Name is Jody Mills,” She held her hand out to him to shake, “If ever you need anything, stop by here at the clinic. I’m here all the time.”

Looking up, Sam nodded and shook her hand before she pulled him a little closer.

“Anytime too.” It was not flirtatious; this was almost a maternal concern. It warmed and embarrassed Sam.

“Thank you. I’m going to head home I think.”

“Sounds good.” She stood and walked Sam out to the waiting room.

Gabriel was pacing until he caught Sam’s scent and stopped, head snapping towards him.

Walking up, he felt suddenly very tired. “I need to go home.” Sam said softly.

Meg stood and passed to him his backpack.

“Sam,” Gabriel lowered his voice and pulled him gently towards him. “Are… are you in heat too? I still smell it on you but it’s… different.”

Looking over at Meg, Sam nodded. Rolling her eyes she took several steps away. Sam felt panic in his chest before he felt a cool hand resting upon it. Looking back at Gabriel, Sam’s breath caught in his throat. Gabriel’s eyes were glowing in a heightened version of his normally honey eyes.

They were golden.

“You’re a True Alpha.” Sam whispered. Had he not been staring, he wouldn’t have noticed Gabriel nod slightly. This realization further aroused the Omega. Sam had to fight the urge to bare his neck to the shorter man. Arousal coiled in his stomach staring at Gabriel. Sam bit his lip to keep from whining.

“We need to go boys.” Meg leaned in, grounding them to the moment.

“Let’s get you home, Sammich.” Gabriel blinked and his eyes were starting to return to normal, despite the huskiness to his voice.

Stepping outside, Sam paused. “No. I… I don’t want to go home.” Sam started shaking.

Gabriel glanced between him and Meg before nodding.

“Okay. My place.” He took a fortifying breath before pulling out his wallet and handing a credit card to the female Omega, “Meg?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll grab a few things,” Turning towards Sam she popped a hip. “What’s your size? Two, three, or four?”

Sam blinked, a furious blush creeping across his face. “Four. Please. Thank you,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Gabriel inclined his head before nudging Sam to follow him while Meg headed off in a different direction. Walking back towards the English building, now complete with a police presence handling the Alphas that were still under the influence of Kevin’s heat. Taking him by the hand, Gabriel steered Sam towards his car parked in the lot nearby. Without a word, they crawled in and began driving away from campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to update this story every Monday. Fingers crossed it will happen.
> 
> follow me on tumblr!: Stareena.tumblr.com I love prompts!


	5. Chapter 5

After two blocks, Gabriel rolled down all of the windows and took a deep breath of fresh air. Sam sunk in his seat.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Sammich,” Gabriel spoke up after noticing his companion’s reaction, “Just trying to be a gentleman and not pop a knot.”

Sam felt his face burn hotter but from shame.

“Stop that.” Gabriel chided. Looking over, he caught the tail end of a glare before Gabriel turned back towards the road. “There is nothing to be ashamed about. Besides, you’re the second Omega in heat that I’ve been around today. I can behave.”

“Wasn’t supposed to happen till next week,” he grumbled. Covering his face with his hands.

Gabriel drove for a little while before turning a corner.

“That have anything to do with you not wanting to go home?” Gabriel asked, his voice this shy of dangerous. Protective Alpha engulfed Sam. The pad Sam had been wearing failed, fully saturated with his slick. Feeling wetness seep into his clothing, Sam bit his lip painfully to keep from starting to whine like Kevin did. Gabriel was feeling protective of Sam. Could it be just the heat? Sam tried not to get his hopes up. “Sam? I need you to talk to me buddy.”

“Can’t. You’ll be mad.” Sam swallowed and gripped the door handle as he watched them pull into an apartment complex.

He could tell Gabriel was NOT pleased with that response but nothing more was said while he parked. Engine off, Gabriel looked over at Sam who began squirming in his seat. Moving quickly, Gabriel exited his car and came around to open Sam’s door, helping the Omega to his feet. Instantly the slick that had been pooling started to run down his legs. Breathing through his mouth, Gabriel locked the car up. Quickly the Alpha walked Sam over to a ground floor unit, unlocking the door and walking him in, led by Sam’s elbow.

Inside the apartment, Sam swayed on his feet. The overwhelming scent of Gabriel was EVERYWHERE. He knew logically that this would be the situation but he was so caught off guard it felt like a punch to the chest. Blinking slowly, he looked back at Gabriel who was moving around in the bedroom that was right off the main living area. The kitchen/living area was a small square with one door leading to presumably a bathroom and one door leading into the bedroom. Nothing fancy, just basic.

Sam loved it.

Home. Nest. Alpha.

“Gabriel.” Sam clenched the counter.

In an instant the Alpha was by his side with a pillow and blanket in hand.

“You take the bedroom. I’ll be on the couch. But why don’t you take a shower first? A cool shower?” Gabriel stood close, but not close enough that Sam could touch him. Whimpering Sam closed his eyes, was Alpha rejecting him?

“Being that you are a freakishly tall, I don’t have much you can wear. I do have some boxers and a t-shirt that you can use though. They are… on the bed.” Gabriel’s voice hitched as another wave of slick hit Sam. In the fading logical part of his brain, Sam was aware of this fact and embarrassed while his Omega howled in hope that Alpha would mount him now.

Leaned up against the counter and unable to get his feet moving, Sam watched as Gabriel turned away long enough to throw the blanket and pillow on the couch. A low whine emanated from the back of Sam’s throat.

“Dude, shower, now.” Gabriel ordered.

Shuddering to life, Sam shuffled over to the bathroom and left the door open while starting the shower. The order provided temporary clarity. His Omega wanted to please the Alpha and, in complying, earned him lucidity long enough to assess his situation. He was in heat, in a strange Alpha’s house. Yes, said Alpha was giving him clothing, and a bed, and was willing to buy him things he would need to get through this on his own.

But he didn’t want to be on his own.

Maybe it would be better if he went home.

Home. Dean!

Taking out his cellphone he sent a text to Dean, knowing his brother would not be happy about this.

Sam: Heat came a week early.

Dean: Where are you?

Sam: At a friend’s. I’m fine. Can you handle Dad?

Dean: I can but won’t. You need to be here Sammy.

Sam: I’m fine Dean.

Dean: Bullshit, I’m coming to get you.

Trembling, Sam bit his lip.

Sam: I’ll call you later.

Setting his phone down, Sam closed the door, stripped, and jumped in the small shower space. The shock of the coolness of the water helped to relieve the physical heat he was starting to feel. His scent dampened, which helped him relax for a moment. He felt gross. Between the fear of earlier and Kevin’s heat, he felt like there was layers of grime on him. Taking some of the soap he found in the shower, Sam began lathering his body. It was still early enough in his cycle that he could function, but only just.

Rubbing the soap over his body, he ran a hand over his leaking hole. The simple brush winded him. It was not what he wanted and not by his hand, but he scrubbed anyway, trying to not think of anything that would lead his hand back up and tease his opening with his fingers. Nope, that’s so not what was happening right now. So, when Sam moaned, pushing a finger in, it startled him. Breathing roughly, Sam began working himself open, not caring how he sounded or who heard him. He could smell Gabriel all around him, it calmed him while pleasing his inner Omega.

Alpha!

Biting his lip, Sam worked in a second finger.

“Mmm…”

“Sam!”

“Alpha?!” Sam turned around in the shower at the voice from behind the door.

“Time to come out,” Gabriel ordered him.

Shuddering, he rinsed off quickly and, despite a fully hard cock, stepped out into the bathroom, drying off quickly and then wrapped the towel around his waist.

“Alpha?” He called out.

Gabriel turned from the kitchen area and dropped the bottle of water he was holding. There was a brief second before Sam ran towards Gabriel, catching the man off guard. Wrapping his arms around him, he began kissing Gabriel’s neck.

“Alpha… Please… Need you.”

“Sam…”

“Please… help me…”

“Sam… you don’t know me.” Gabriel cupped his face. “I… can’t.”

“But I want you. Have for a while.” Sam slowly started rutting up against Gabriel, his towel slipping from his waist.

“I’m flattered moose, I want to. God do I want you so bad but only when you’re of sound mind.”

“I’m not crazy.”

“Never said you were Samsquatch, but I don’t want you making a mistake you’ll later regret.”

That woke up Sam’s logical brain.

“Gabe…” Looking down into his eyes, he could see them glowing. The Alpha really was worked up.

“Look, your heat was triggered by Kevin. Hopefully it won’t be a full heat and we can talk about it afterwards.”

A knock on the door made Sam hiss at it.

“Sam! Bedroom. Now.” Gabriel turned Sam’s face towards his own. Sam took a breath before moving, head down, he walked into the bedroom as Gabriel closed the door behind him. Sam didn’t like this. Being ordered to hide when someone was here. He was in need and he needed Gabriel. Sam knew he was his Alpha.

Sniffing the air, he smelled Meg. It made his hackles rise, she was Gabriel’s ex-girlfriend. Still, the logical part of his brain was trying to remind him of the emphasis on EX and that she is trying to help him. It wasn’t as helpful a thought as he had hoped. He went from horny to jealous in .0001 seconds and was walking to the door, still only wearing his towel.

The door opened and Gabriel stood in the doorway. Instantly, his scent calmed Sam.

“Alpha?”

***

Closing the door behind him, Gabriel looked at Sam for a moment.

“On the bed. Present… for your Alpha.” The words came out choked as did his breathing. Watching Sam gleefully jumped to it made things harder for Gabriel, in every sense of the word. Closing his eyes to the spectacular view before him, Gabriel took a long steadying breath through his mouth, trying to limit the smell intake.

“Alpha?” Sam looked over his shoulder at Gabriel.

“Yeah Sam?”

“Kevin didn’t… heat.” Sam shook his head. “It wasn’t Kevin. Nurse… said… it was my mate going all Alpha.”

Gabriel stood there for a long second, his heart falling.

Sam’s mate was one of those knotheads? The thought angered him. It didn’t help any that he was already in his rut. Perks of being a True Alpha was better self-control, he could still attend school and he didn’t need to fuck every moving thing around him, despite his inner Alpha wanting to. Still, the thought that one of those assholes would be Sam’s mate, most likely only wanting to knot Sam and breed him full of their pups had his blood boiling.

“Alpppphhhhhaaaaaa!” Sam wailed.

Gabriel took his time walking the bags that Meg had dropped off, over to his dresser. Pulling out the items one by one, he understood what Sam and Meg meant when she had asked him “two, three, or four.” Apparently, fake knots were sized, and a four was… well, it was almost as big as Gabriel’s knot. Shaking his head, he wondered when the sizing thing had started. That would have been helpful when his cousin, Castiel had gone into heat when they were younger.

“Gabriel.”

The use of his name made him to look up and turn towards the bed. Sam was laying on his side looking at him.

“Gabriel…. Please. Come over here. I… I need you.” Sam had tears in his eyes. It made Gabriel’s Alpha howl.

Protect mate, take care of mate, breed mate.

Having helped Meg through heats before and after their relationship, Gabriel tamped down on his inner Alpha. He needed to help Sam, not seek out personal sexual gratification. Despite his attraction to the Omega, he would take care of him without using his dick. Care for the Omega, the thought calmed his inner Alpha. Good Alphas care for their Omegas.

But Sam wasn’t his.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel walked over, faux knot in hand, and smacked Sam’s ass playfully.

“On your knees, Sam.”

The moment Sam presented again, the heady scent of heat, naked arousal, and just… Sam washed over Gabriel. He couldn’t resist licking Sam’s thigh, drawing a moan from Sam that went straight to Gabriel’s already interested cock. Flexing his hand, Gabriel transferred the dildo with fake knot at the base to his right hand and began teasing Sam’s hole, rolling the latex in the freely flowing slick. Pressing the narrow tip of the dildo against Sam’s opening, he was pleased to find that Sam had prepped himself in the shower.

That, or he was naturally loose.

Wanting nothing more than to cover his hand in the Omega’s slick and prep him in a more traditional manner, Gabriel refrained, knowing what would happen to him if he made contact with that slick. So instead, he settled for the dumb hunk of plastic in his hand. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Sam and sink into his warmth, but he wanted Sam to be clear-headed before any of that happened.

If it happened.

“Alpha!” Sam gasped, “Need you now!”

Gabriel leaned forward and pressed his face close to Sam’s. He was sweating and trembling, looking totally on edge and desperate.

“Sam. I will take care of you but I won’t fuck you.” Gabriel prepared himself for the whining he knew he was going to hear.

“Nurse said…… Ungh…. Mate was in rut. Set my heat…. Off.” Sam’s eyes were closed.

Gabriel froze.

Sam opened his eyes, nuzzling the Alpha’s face, Sam coaxed Gabriel to look him in the eyes. “Are you in rut?” He asked, gasping.

Unable to answer, Gabriel closed his eyes.

Had one of those knotheads been in rut? Was that what had triggered Sam? It couldn’t be him… Fate couldn’t be kind to him for once. Opening his eyes, he remembered what Sam said: his mate had Alpha’d out.

Gabriel had Alpha’d and he was in his rut, could that mean…?

“Yes.” Gabriel said evenly, “I am.”

Sam huffed in realization. “Mate,” he whispered.

“I want this to be consensual Sammich. I want you to be thinking clearly.” Gabriel palmed his sweaty cheek. “I would be happy to discuss this with you, later, but I need you to trust me now, Sam.”

Sam whined. “I can’t smell your rut. Is something wrong with me?”

“I use prescription scent blockers.”

“Can smell you though.” Sam shivered, nuzzling Gabriel’s face. “Smell your scent. Smells like home. The home I want.”

Gabriel swallowed hard.

“Sam… trust me to take care of you.”

Nodding, Sam agreed silently.

And for four days, that was exactly what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning, Sam opened his eyes. While he was still feeling slightly run down, he was also feeling surprisingly good. A little sore, a little thirsty, but clear-headed. Looking around the strange room, Sam felt slightly uneasy, being in a place he didn’t know, but the sounds of a softly snoring Gabriel by his side calmed him instantly.

Which caused him to tense.

Sitting up slowly, he remembered their talks between moments of cloudy need. The discovery that Gabriel was in rut but refused to touch Sam beyond helping him… that stung. But in the harsh light of day, he respected Gabriel for it too. It couldn’t be easy to be in that state and deal with a bitchy, needy Omega. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Sam wondered what this meant for them.

Standing up, he padded his way to the bathroom and used it before realizing how bad he smelled. Not just the remnants of heat but sweat. Finding his phone on the bathroom counter he saw it was dead. Lord knew his brother was most likely beside himself with worry. Sam needed to go, but he wasn’t sure if leaving Gabriel without a discussion was the right thing to do.

Changing his mind on showering, Sam began dressing in his discarded clothes, tossing his boxer briefs into the trash. At this point it wasn’t worth carrying them home. Cringing at the lingering whiffs of Omega in heat that clung to his clothes, Sam padded into the living room and took out a notebook from his backpack. Scribbling out a note, Sam left it on the kitchen counter before slipping his shoes on and slipping out of the apartment as quietly as he could. It would be a gamble to take the bus home smelling the way that he was but he needed to get home now.

***

It wasn’t long before Gabriel began to stir. The warmth of his dream of pups and a mate was darkened and cooled. Blinking his eyes open, he found Sam’s side of the bed empty.

Except when had it become Sam’s side?

Running a hand through his hair, Gabriel called out to Sam as he walked into the bathroom and relieved his bladder. Sam’s stuff was missing and his boxers were in the trash. Looking at his trash can, Gabriel fought the need to take the boxers and scent them. Instead, he walked back out into the living area.

Sam’s backpack was gone.

“Fuck.”

Sulking over to the counter to start making coffee, he was delighted to find a note.

_Gabe,_

_I can’t thank you enough for helping me and being a true gentleman about it._

_Someday, when I won’t die from mortification of my actions of the past few days, I’d love to see you again._

_Text me._

_-Sam_

His number was below and that made Gabriel smile. He wasted no time, picking up his phone to text Sam, only to find his phone had died. Somehow, he had failed to plug in his phone during the past few days. It occurred to him that Sam’s phone was also probably dead. How had he gone home if he couldn’t call for a ride? It’s not like Gabriel had a land line, no one had those anymore. Did that kid walk home?

Rushing to charge his phone, he knew it would take about ten minutes before he could use it. But how long could he wait before panicking over Sam’s response? He didn’t even know where the Omega lived. It might take an hour by foot or three hours on a bus. He might have to go back to the campus to get his car… if he drove. He just didn’t have any answers or ways to get answers. Gabriel started getting antsy. Starting a pot of coffee, he decided to shower first.

Walking in, his eyes were drawn to Sam’s discarded boxers. Feeling his heart start to race, catching the faint fragrance that he was finding himself addicted to, Gabriel stood in his bathroom.

It had been three days since he last touched himself. Being in the presence of the most amazing smelling Omega, in heat, was almost more than he could bear. Gabriel stared at the discarded boxers for a long time, feeling shame and mortification, he pulled them out and inhaled them deeply.

It was enough to instantly make him hard. So quickly did it hit him that he had to lean against the wall, moaning as he did. Sam had smelled fucking amazing and while this wasn’t the object of his affections, it did help. Shuffling into the bedroom and laying down on the dirty sheets, Gabriel pulled off his boxer briefs, grabbed some lube and began softly stroking himself while inhaling Sam’s scent. It was all around him, in the sheets, the bedding but most strongly in the soiled boxers in Gabriel’s hand.

Memories of Sam on his hands and knees, ass in the air and moaning his name helped quicken Gabriel’s hand. The little noises that Sam made while aroused, the whimpering, the moans, the soft noises of pleasure and the huffs just before he would shout his out his climax. All of it came rushing through Gabriel’s mind. The scene of when Gabriel first worked in the dildo, how tight he had been despite having worked himself open. How long it took to work the knot at the base of the dildo in… Gabriel could feel his own knot swell. Sam had said he could take a four, Gabriel was bigger than that and the fake knot had barely fit. Would he be too big for Sam? Gabriel used his other hand to begin massaging his knot. The fantasy of finding out how tight Sam’s hole plus the scent of Sam’s slick pushed him over the edge. Pumping seemingly endless ribbons of cum all over his chest and sheets.

Panting, Gabriel felt suddenly guilt ridden. Tossing the boxers to the floor, he felt that he had somehow violated Sam. Knowing it would take his knot a short while to reduce size, since he wasn’t locked in someone, he laid on his bed and thought about Sam. Ashamed for his actions, Gabriel decided to take a shower.

Smelling Sam’s scent in the bathroom, albeit faintly, Gabriel pushed aside his guilt and began stroking himself again to completion. While his rut had passed, he couldn’t help but feel extraordinarily horny smelling Sam all around him. Coming out clean and naked, Gabriel walked to pour himself a cup of coffee and check his phone. He could send a message to Sam now.

Gabriel: It’s Gabe, let me know when you’re safe.

He sat down and stared at his phone, willing it to answer. After two minutes, he sighed and dressed. The scent of Sam in heat was everywhere. He’d clean his apartment and do some laundry while he waited for Sam’s answer.

Stripping the bed, he gathered the bedding and some clothes, and walked down to the laundry room, setting them to wash. It hurt to remove Sam’s scent from the sheets, but they were so crusted from the Omega’s spunk and slick that they really needed a good washing. That kid could cum for an Omega.

Wandering back into his bedroom, he opened the windows to air out the room before checking his phone, seeing he had several messages. His phone had finally loaded everything that he had missed. Hoping against hope it was Sam, he started going through the messages. Few were from friends, he missed a get together on Friday with his cousin Castiel and a few messages from Meg, checking in on them to make sure that they were alive and okay.

Nothing from Sam. He set down the phone and sighed.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked over at his phone as it dinged. He hadn’t responded to any messages yet. Picking up the phone, he smiled broadly, seeing a response from Sam.

 **Sam** : I’m never safe, Gabe, but I’m nearly home. Charging my phone on my laptop on the bus.

Scowling at the message, he punched in a reply.

 **Gabriel** : Asshole. I would have driven you home!

 **Sam** : I couldn’t face you after everything. Not yet.

 **Gabriel** : I’ve seen your taint. You could face me. Next time I will drive you home.

 **Sam** : You’ve made my point for me.

Gabriel reread that before realizing what he meant. Choosing to ignore it, he instead decided to focus on the worrying bit of information.

 **Gabriel** : You’ve got me worried kiddo. Why aren’t you safe?

 **Sam** : Long story.

 **Gabriel** : Fine. Tomorrow after classes, I would love to hear the story.

There was a long pause. Too long.

Did he accidentally push a button that should not have been pushed? Why wasn’t he talking to him? What was taking so long? Why was his Omega unsafe? Was it home or in general? He should be here with Gabriel where he could protect him!

Panting slightly, he looked at his phone and was surprised to find a response. He hadn’t heard his phone.

 **Sam** : Maybe. Sorry you had to wait, I got off the bus. Walking home now.

Gabriel started to type out a reply, only to find out his claws were out. Looking at his hand in shock, he ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the sharp canines of his wolf teeth. Dropping his phone, he stood up and walked over to his mirror, shocked to see his eyes glowing. Slowly, things began receding, but only after concentrating. It didn’t make sense, he hadn’t lost control since puberty.

Turning, he picked up his phone and reread the messages from Sam and felt his Alpha gnawing and clawing to rush to his side and protect him.

Taking a steadying breath, Gabriel tapped out his reply.

 **Gabriel** : Sam, if you are in danger, I will come and get you.

 **Sam** : …

 **Sam** : I like that thought but I can’t run away. It would kill my brother.

 **Gabriel** : I wouldn’t keep you away from your family, the ones that are worth a damn. I just need you to be safe.

 **Sam** : We’ll talk more tomorrow.

 **Gabriel** : Wait, Sam, talk to me babe. Let me know what is happening! Please!

 **Gabriel** : Sam!

 **Gabriel** : Please Sam, at least text me before you go to bed. Let me know what happened.

 **Sam** : Okay. I need to go. Text later.

Gabriel was not happy. He was downright frightened. Unsure of what to do to help Sam, he realized that giving him the space he asked for was going to have to do. When Sam was ready to talk, he’d text. They were going to talk tomorrow. For now, Gabriel would respect that. Still it made Gabriel worried that the closer to home Sam got, the more nervous he became in text. Was it home that he felt unsafe?

Getting up, he set his phone down and started cleaning his apartment. The sudden need to ready his house for his mate was something he was pretending to not pay attention to. He was totally not nesting. This had never happened to him and, while he was unsure and nervous about it, it was exhilarating at the same time. His Alpha wanted to provide for his Omega, even if there was no official Omega yet.

Lunchtime came and went. Still nothing from Sam.

Gabriel, now pleased his place did not look horrible, sat down to work on some assignments.

Dinner came and went. Still nothing from Sam.

Setting about replying to messages and emails, he took a break from studying. Responding to an email from his cousin Castiel, he found out his father’s brother, Zachariah, was ill. Gabe had no thoughts on the matter. There was no love lost there. He did promise Castiel that he would make up missing their get together Friday another night. With Meg’s heat coming up, he would be out of commission for a bit.

Blinking, he did not hit send but thought for a moment.

Was it a good idea for him to take care of Meg in light of his days with Sam? Even when he was with Meg, he never felt so attached to her as to want to nest. Never like this. He made a promise to Meg and, while she would understand, he would feel bad, leaving his best friend high and dry to suffer through a heat.

Meg sent him the notes from Friday’s class. Wednesday’s class was canceled apparently. She also let him know that her heat still hadn’t hit yet, and blamed the stress of Wednesday. Gabriel tried surfing tumblr for a bit, but there wasn’t a whole lot there, so he went back to studying.

Looking up, it was pushing midnight. When he checked his phone, there still was no message from Sam. This alarmed Gabriel. Biting his lip, Gabriel wanted to text Sam. So he settled with sending something casual.

 **Gabriel** : Night Sam, I hope all is well.

He waited a moment.

 **Gabriel** : Is it weird that I already miss you? Cause I do.

 **Gabriel** : See you tomorrow.

Packing everything up for class tomorrow, Gabriel headed into his bedroom, taking his phone with him to plug in. Coming back from brushing his teeth, he found a message waiting for him

 **Sam** : Won’t be in class. Catch you Wednesday.

 **Gabriel** : Can we still talk tomorrow after class?

 **Sam** : I’ll see you Wednesday.

That did NOT sit well with Gabriel. He wanted to demand Sam to tell him now, to hold the Omega and protect him from everything. Instead, he decided to respect Sam and his need for space right now.

 **Gabriel** : Okay. Night Sam.

 **Sam** : Night Gabe.

Gabriel felt dejected as he climbed into bed. His mind racing with all sorts of scary thoughts as to why Sam wasn’t coming to class tomorrow. Sleep alluded him for over an hour before exhaustion drew him into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

On Wednesday, Gabriel found a spring in his step he had missed the past two days. Rushing to his Lit class, he walked in earlier than normal, not waiting for Meg to walk in with him. In the class he didn’t see Sam but took the seat he normally sat in. Fidgeting, he couldn’t wait to see Sam, who had confirmed that morning that he would be in class.

Bouncing his knee, he watched the door open as Meg and Sam walked in together. However, his smile seeing his best friend and his… not-mate walking in together was short lived. Sam had been beaten. Gabriel saw red, felt his claws start to come out and flew out of his seat towards the two Omegas.

“Sam!”

“Hey Gabe…..” Sam saw the look on the Alpha’s face and swallowed, his face falling and twisting into one of fear. “Not now, not here. Please. I promise to tell you after class,” he said, lowering his voice and his face.

Looking to Meg for guidance, Gabriel watched her nod her head slowly.

“Gabe, let him have some dignity and space.”

“Someone hurt him. They’re dead,” he hissed at her.

Shivering, Meg placed a hand on his arm slowly.

“You will protect him, but right now you need to make your Omega happy. He wants to talk after class.”

Gabriel looked at her as if she was speaking a different language. Meg held his face in her hands, looking him in the eyes, hoping to get through to his inner Alpha.

“Make your Omega happy, let him learn for the next hour and don’t bother him with this shit right now.”

Staring at Meg who only returned his gaze without backing down, Gabriel drew a deep breath.

“Is that what you want Sam?” Gabriel turned his head to face the taller Omega.

Caught by surprise by this exchange, he looked up at Gabriel and nodded. “Yes, I will answer all of your questions after class. Please.” He asked dropping his eyes.

“Fine,” Gabriel said sharply after a moment, “But you will…” Gabriel took a deep breath again, trying to reign in his Alpha. The inner struggle was hard; the urge to avenge Sam’s pain, hold and protect him, while still letting Sam be his own man… Gabriel waited until his claws retracted before speaking, “Sam, would you sit between Meg and I, please?”

Thinking for a moment, Sam nodded. If it would calm Gabriel down being closer to him then it didn’t matter where he sat for class. Following Gabriel back towards their seats, Sam started setting up all of his stuff, hissing when he turned to get a pen out of his bag on the floor. Gabriel growled lowly but did not otherwise make a move that showed he had heard Sam. A quick glance during class showed Gabriel paying more attention to the students than to the lecture, watching them as if someone was about to jump up and take Sam away from him. Sam nudged him and nodded to the front before resuming his note taking.

The end of class came far too quickly for Sam. He had been relaxing due to Gabriel’s musk, even if it was a little on the Alpha heavy side. He really didn’t want to talk about what happened but at the same time, he felt so incredibly comfortable in Gabriel’s presence. Walking out next to Meg and with Gabriel behind them, they made it outside and started walking to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat before Gabriel spoke up.

“Meg… Sam and I need to have a talk.” He stopped them with his voice. The pair of Omegas turned to look at the shorter Alpha, Gabriel looked at Sam, “Unless you want to have her around when you tell me what happened the other day.” He raised an eyebrow, standing with his arms crossed but inside he was quite tense.

Sam looked between the Alpha and Omega before nodding solemnly, “Meg can stay.”

“Oh lucky me.” She rolled her eyes and took Sam by the arm, resuming walking.

Gabriel took a slow deep breath before following. Keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of trouble, he managed to make his way through the cafeteria, grabbing a slice of chocolate pie and a large hot chocolate and, after a look from Sam, a turkey sandwich. Making his way to a table, he managed to wait to eat while waiting for Sam and Meg to sit. If the moose doesn’t see him eat…

With the three of them now seated, Gabriel tried hard to not bore holes into Sam’s head while he reluctantly ate his stupid sandwich. The male Omega continued to pick at his salad, determined to keep his eyes down.

“Well aren’t you two rays of fucking sunshine?” Meg drawled.

“Stow it Masters,” Gabriel growled.

Bouncing her eyebrows, she returned to her pasta and kept looking between Sam and Gabriel. After a brief lull in conversation, Meg cleared her throat, risking the Alpha’s wrath.

“Sam, you need to tell us.” She glanced over at Gabriel for a moment and hunched in her seat, meeting the glare he was shooting at her. “Tell Gabriel what happened or what’s going on. You know that you’re safe with him. And me. Yeah, he may get pissed, but that’s only because he cares about you.”

Sam looked up at Meg, his eyes full of worry and hope.

“Yes he cares about you,” She rolled her eyes at Sam, “Having once been on the receiving end of Gabriel’s affections I can tell. And,” She looked at Gabriel, “He cares for you too. I can tell because I’m fucking brilliant. You two,” She wagged a finger between the men, “Can’t see it because you both are morons,” she quipped, ensuring that they were not skirting into too much touchy feely shit.

Looking at Gabriel, Sam felt his throat tighten. Swallowing thickly, he glanced at his salad again.

“Sam, I know I’m not your Alpha, not officially anyway, but I will be — I can be, if you’ll let me. And if not, then…” He took a deep breath. “I’ll learn to live with that, but I will always fight for you and for what you want. More importantly, protect you when you need it.”

Sam’s face darkened.

“I know, you’re a big strong Omega and don’t need a stupid little Alpha like me, but still, the offer stands.” Gabriel sat back.

Meg blinked.

Huffing, Sam pushed the rest of his salad forward. Looking down while his face was twisted up with thought.

“Dad was… unhappy that I was gone for my heat,” Sam admitted quietly.

Meg looked over at Gabriel pointedly.

“I helped him like I help you,” Gabriel muttered. Meg nodded and turned back towards Sam.

“What do you mean “unhappy,” Sam?” She reached out and placed her hand over his. Gabriel could scent the fear rolling off of him.

“He was … certain I was…” Sam’s face furrowed. Gabriel knew he was not going to like what he was about to hear, and prepared himself. “—whoring myself out,” Sam said. “He called me a knotslut.” Sam bit his lip and grew quiet before a dry sob racked his chest. “After the other night… at Gabe’s… I was beginning to think he… may have been right about that.”

“Sam…” Gabriel warned.

“Heat brain happens to all Omegas, Sam, it’s biology and there’s nothing to be done about it,” Meg explained gently. “You can be in a room with someone you hate while in heat, and you’d be begging for their knot. It’s the shit part of our gender.” She squeezed Sam’s hand. “Don’t listen to the bigoted shit your father is saying, Sam, he’s an Alpha. They don’t understand us.”

“Still hurts.”

“Fuck yes it hurts. Especially when it’s family, ‘cause you are led to believe they give a shit about you. Until you are not what they expected, until they realize they can’t control you. Then you’re a freak, a disappointment, a knotslut, and a breeder. They say all sorts of hateful, hurtful bullshit to guilt you into coming to their side of the argument. After they realize they can't control your gender, they want to control you. It’s fucked up.” Meg sat back, pulling her hand back from Sam’s. “It’s worse when they try to make money off you.”

“Meg…?” Sam furrowed his brow. Gabriel turned his attention on her, a similar look of questioning on his face. Looking between the two men, Meg took a shaky breath.

“Fuck off, both of you,” she said without any venom. “This is about Sam.” She looked back at the man in question and paused for a half second. “Is he the one that hit you Sam?”

On cue Gabriel puffed up, his body shaking even as he curled up his hands. Looking at the table, he took long deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“Yes,” Sam whispered, worrying his lip.

The small, quiet, and unassuming word hung heavy over the table, looming like a dark cloud.

“We need to go to the clinic Sam.” Meg spoke softly, “Have you checked out, have you speak with someone about this.”

“No.”

Gabriel looked up, leveling his gaze at the Omega male.

“Yes, Sam, you will go.”

Sam’s eyes went wide. Sitting back in his chair, he unconsciously tried to make himself smaller under Gabriel’s gaze. Meg, seeing this, kicked Gabriel under the table.

“It’s Sam’s decision,” she told Gabriel before turning to Sam. “But you need to understand that you cannot continue to live with an Alpha that is going to abuse you. We may not have many rights but that is one that you do have. You can become emancipated like I did.”

Looking at the table in front of him, Sam set his hands flat against the surface. Gabriel waited for Sam to speak, to tell them anything. Focusing on that helped to calm Gabriel a little bit but then he’d start seeing the bruises on Sam’s beautiful face and it would rile up the Alpha all over again. What sort of father would do this to his child? Idly, Gabriel felt a thought start to bloom… If he and Sam were to become mates, like he wants, then Sam’s father would have no say over Sam’s welfare.

This made Gabriel smile softly. He could take care of Sam, provide for the Omega, make him happy. First he needed to get Sam checked out, make sure he didn’t have cracked ribs or punctured organs.

“Sam?” Meg pressed gently.

Huffing, Sam closed his eyes.

“Sam, let us take you to the clinic to at least get you checked out,” Gabriel suggested.

Pushing up off the table and quick enough to send his chair clattering to the floor, Sam grabbed his bag and fled the cafeteria.

Jumping up, Gabriel moved to go after him, dodging people and chairs as he followed the Omega despite Meg calling after him. Losing him in the crowd, Gabriel looked around frantically. Scrambling onto a picnic table outside of the cafeteria, he looked around, scanning the faces for Sam. How the hell had he lost that moose of a man in a crowd?

“Gabriel Novak, get your ass down from there right now!” Meg ran up next to the table.

Turning on her, Gabriel growled before he caught who was ordering him down. Leaping from the table, he grabbed Meg’s hand and started walking towards the administration building.

“Gabriel!”

“Your friend Ash works in Admin, yeah?” He glanced over his shoulder. “I need Sam’s home address.”

“Gabe, are you crazy?!” Meg yanked back with her hand. “If Sam walked away, it was for a good reason. When he calms down then he will talk to you, you can’t force this.”

“I want him as my mate, Meg.” He wheeled around and faced her. “I need to protect him. He needs to understand that I want to make him safe and this… this is totally…”

“Knothead thinking.” Meg pulled her hand out from Gabriel’s. “If you care about Sam, you will allow this relationship to develop naturally. Not force it.”

Cowed by Meg’s assessment, he stood there huffing, as he came down from his adrenaline high. Throwing his backpack at him, Meg glared at him.

“Lock it up, asshole.”

Looking down, shamed by his behavior, he took a long, steadying breath to try to calm himself.

And scented Meg’s heat.

“Meg?”

“What?”

“Your heat…”

“What? Aw fuck. I thought it was just a warm day.” She flexed her hand and looked around. “I’m… I’m not going to expect you to….”

“Meg. Just… let me get you home first so you don’t get jumped. We’ll figure out the rest later.”

Watching him for a long minute, Meg furrowed her brow. “What about Sam?”

“I’ll… I’ll text him when we get to your place. That should give him some time to cool down.” He looked at Meg, “I’ll test the waters.”

Pulling out her phone, she sent a text message before looking back at Gabriel. “Let’s go.”

Walking back towards his car, Meg’s phone dinged. Looking down, she smirked.

“Everything okay?” Gabriel looked over at her as he unlocked his car.

“Nothing to worry about, Sugar.” Sliding into the seat, she continued texting back and forth while Gabriel got the car moving towards her apartment.

“Need to grab anything on the way?” He asked as they were about to pull out of the parking lot.

“Water, Gatorade, hot pockets.”

Glancing over at Meg, he took a tentative breath, her scent was not strong but growing.

“You good to wait while I run into the shop?”

Leaning back in her seat, she adjusted herself, trying to get comfortable. “You have less than an hour before things get critical,” she breathed.

A heavy wave of her scent hit his nose as he made a left onto the road past the school. Unrolling his window, he tried to clear the air as much as he could. He needed to stay clear-headed.

The drive to the shop went by fast. Grabbing the provisions plus a few other items, Gabriel rushed out of the shop as soon as he could, to find Meg writhing in the front seat. Pausing for a moment before moving to the trunk of the car, he started feeling guilty just being with Meg like this. He wanted Sam and being Meg during her heat felt… like cheating. Logically he knew he and Sam weren’t together but it didn’t help this heavy feeling in his stomach. Trunk loaded, he jumped in the car and was turning the engine over when Meg leaned over.

“Alpha…” She moaned, trying to crawl into his lap.

“No! No no no no…. Meg.” He gasped as her lips worked their way up his neck and her hands down below his waist. “Meg!” He used his Alpha voice, “Sit back. We will be to your apartment shortly.”

He looked into her eyes even as she ducked her head. Slithering back to her seat, he leaned over and plugged in her seat belt while avoiding her lips. Getting the car moving once more, he found her scent distracting. It did not smell like mate but it was still a ripe Omega, and his instinct was to fill her with pups. Shaking his head, he focused on the road and that Meg was not a breeding factory.

Turning down a street, he wondered if Sam wanted pups. The fleeting idea of Sam’s belly swollen with his pups filled his head and hardened his cock. Groaning as he pulled into Meg’s second parking spot, Gabriel pressed the heel of his hand against himself, trying to abate the lust he was feeling. Rationally, he knew it was heat-induced, but it was hard to not get excited when the car was filled up with the scent of a fertile Omega and his mind thinking of Sam.

Jumping out of the car, he pulled the bags and their backpacks out. Unlocking Meg’s seatbelt, he helped her out of the car, grabbing her keys from her as best as he could, trying to juggle everything and stay focused.

_Get Meg inside._

Meg managed to come to her senses long enough to get the door open. Walking in, she waited long enough for the door to close before crushing her lips to his. Running her hands into his hair, she tugged a handful of it, just the way he liked it.

Fighting the lust that was clouding his mind, he looked up towards the ceiling.

“Bedroom. Hands and knees. Now,” Gabriel whispered.

Meg wasted no time in rushing to the bedroom. Meanwhile, Gabriel waited a moment before moving from the door to put away the groceries. Standing in the living room for a second, he looked down at his phone. Sending a text to Sam, he waited, hoping that Sam would text him back. Staring at his phone, he felt his heart ache. The longer there was no reply the longer he wondered if he lost his chance with the Omega.

 **Gabriel** : Meg went into heat. Taking care of her like I took care of you. I’ll check in with you later.

 **Gabriel** : Hope that you’re safe.

 **Gabriel** : If you need me, I will be there ASAP. Meg will understand.

 **Gabriel** : I’ll leave you alone now but you got me worried about you, moose.

Setting his phone down on the coffee table, Gabriel turned and walked into the bedroom.

***

Two hours later, Gabriel dragged himself out of the bedroom, having satiated Meg for the moment. Grabbing a bottle of water, he glared down at the tent in his pants.

“Go away,” he hissed to his boner. “It ain’t happening.” Downing the bottle of water on one go, he panted for a moment before grabbing a second one. Making his way to the couch, he flexed his arms and fingers, working out the stiffness that had settled into his joints. Even in heat, it took Meg a long time to get off on a dildo. Picking up his phone he saw he had a couple of messages.

 **Sam** : I can’t do this Gabe. I thought I was ready but I was wrong.

 **Sam** : I’m sorry.

 **Sam** : I want to, I really do. It’s complicated, I don’t want to do this to you.

 **Sam** : Besides, you have Meg.

Fighting hard to keep from throwing his phone, Gabriel instead took several deep breaths before tapping out a reply.

 **Gabriel** : Meg is a friend that I help out from time to time. If you want to try something with me, I will make other arrangements for her and be to your side instantly.

Opening up the bottle of water, he sat back and continued to stretch out his hands. Luckily for him, Meg’s heats didn’t last terribly long.

A ding alerted him back to his phone.

 **Sam** : No, Gabriel. I can’t.

This time, Gabriel did throw his phone across the room. Watching it shatter into a thousand pieces, Gabriel realized what a mistake that was. Sam had crawled under his skin in a relatively short time and managed to take root within his soul. This couldn’t be a one sided thing. Sam was the one to approach Gabriel first. Sam was his soulmate, Gabriel just knew it and shit, he didn’t believe in soulmates. However, for some reason, Sam was rejecting him. It broke his heart. It broke his soul. He felt like he let Sam down somehow, like he was an inadequate mate.

_A bad Alpha._

“Alpha?” Meg cried from her bedroom.

Stirred from his thoughts, Gabriel got up and returned to the bedroom. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he looked at Meg and brushed her hair from her sweaty forehead. He’d have to drag her into the shower soon, if only to help cool her body down.

“Alpha…” Meg purred, keening into his touch.

“Am I a good Alpha?” He asked quietly. Fearful that maybe Sam saw in him something to run from. Maybe he was defective.

Meg blinked up at him and took in a deep sniff of the air. Sobering up, Meg sat up and placed a slightly damp hand on his cheek.

“You are an amazing Alpha, Gabriel. You’ll make someone proud someday.” She smiled softly.

Leaning in, Gabriel captured her lips with his, earning a moan and clawing of his clothing by Meg. Gabriel needed this, even though it was Meg and not Sam. He needed the confirmation that he was a good Alpha, capable of taking care of his Omega. Any Omega. That he wasn’t defective. Meg, even though she was in her heat, was more than willing to make him feel special… to make him feel needed.

Before he realized what was happening, he was on his back, naked, with Meg riding him hard. He was fine with this. They were friends, he wasn’t in a relationship. Frankly, he was surprised to feel he had managed to pop a knot and that it was starting to lock with her. Thank god Meg had the presence of mind to roll a condom on him before riding him.

Clenching around him as her orgasm started to climb through her body, Meg threw her head back and began crying out loudly. Something she knew drove Gabriel crazy. Hissing, Gabriel sat up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place while he shot load after load. Clinging to her body desperately, he made little mewing noises as Meg milked his knot. Heart hammering in his chest, he panted against her skin as he began to grow a much clearer mind. Swallowing, he looked up at Meg who returned the look.

“Well…. fuck.” She breathed blinking.

An hour later, they came out of a quick cool shower and dressing. Passing a bottle of water to Meg, Gabriel went to strip the bed.

“Leave it. It’s going to get messed up one way or another in a couple of hours anyway. No sense in doing a shit ton of laundry when you don’t need to.” She sat down and chugged the water, “Hand me my phone please.”

Gabriel obeyed and sat down. Unsure of how to feel about what happened, Gabriel stared at his hands.

“Buck up Gabe. It wasn’t that bad.” Meg sighed.

“Then why do I feel like I just cheated on Sam?” He muttered.

“He’s not your Omega, Gabe.”

“No, he made that clear as mud.” Gabriel stood up and turned down the AC, it was too hot in the apartment despite the light dusting of snow outside.

“His father could be waiting to sell him off,” Meg suggested, scrolling through her messages.

“There’s my ray of fucking sunshine.” He quoted her back at her.

Looking up, Meg glared at her friend.

“An educated Omega could fetch a higher price. Not saying it’s right, just saying it could happen. Why don’t you ask him?”

“Sam doesn’t want me. Besides… I… broke my phone.”

“I meant Sam’s father.”

“Are you insane?” He hissed at her.

“Nope, heat-brained. You need to talk with Sam and his father if you think there is a chance. But if you think that Sam really doesn’t want you, you better get naked.” Meg crossed her legs.

“I don’t even know where he lives,” Gabriel hissed.

“Well, it’s a good thing I had Ash get his address for me.” She smiled up at a gob-smacked Gabriel. “Who loves you?” She teased, shaking her phone at him.

Kissing her hard, Gabriel knelt in front of her. “Please, Meg. I fully believe he wants us to be together, but is afraid of someone at home, I think his father. If I have to buy Sam’s freedom, he could be free to be with me if he wanted…”

“Yeah, yeah, fucking romantic.” She grabbed a pen and paper from her nightstand and copied the address down for him. “Sweep him off his feet,” she said, handing him the paper, “and let him know if he needs a place to stay, if he doesn’t stay with you, my door is open.”

“Why are you helping me so much with this? After… us?” He waggled a finger between them.

“What can I say?” She shrugged. “I like the moose. I want to see you two happy. Which I will deny ever having said.”

“Noted. You cold-hearted bitch.” He kissed her cheek.

“You bet your ass. Not get it out of here.” She smacked him hard on his butt sending him out of the room.

“Are you sure? What about your heat?”

“Get the fuck out of my room, Novak.” She threw a pillow at him, “I have knots, I’m good.”

Kissing her forehead and grabbing his backpack and keys, he ran from the apartment and drove off heading towards Sam’s house at a frightening speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a little early for ya'll.


	8. Chapter 8

Ringing the doorbell, Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. He was thinking of shaving the sides. Idly he wondered what Sam would think of that when the door opened up. A man, slightly shorter than Sam stood in front of him.

“Yeah?” The man had impossibly green eyes but did not hold a flame to Sam’s complex hazel ones. A quick sniff saw this man was an Alpha.

“Hi, I’m Gabriel Novak… I’m… a friend of Sam’s. Is… is your father home?” He felt like he was talking to a child, despite this man being as old as Sam. This was probably Dean, Sam’s brother.

The man blinked for a moment before taking a long deliberate sniff and scrunched up his face.

Gabriel’s heart fell, realizing he smelled like Omega in heat.

“Sammy!” The man hollered, keeping his eyes on Gabriel, “Whoever you are, you really shouldn’t be here… not… like this.” He waved vaguely at Gabriel.

“The hell does that mean?” Gabriel asked. Behind the man, Sam appeared. His face was screwed up in shock, staring at Gabriel.

“What are you doing here?” He pushed past the other man and stepped outside.

“Sammy-“

“It’s okay Dean,” he said giving his brother a look.

Dean turned and stalked inside, leaving the two alone outside.

Turning back to the Alpha, Sam crossed his arms across his chest and asked, “What are you doing here, Gabe?”

“Sam, I need to tell you something and, afterwards, if you honestly feel that you do not reciprocate even a little, then… I’ll leave you alone. Forever.”

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, but remained quiet.

“Sam, I don’t believe in soulmates but… I can’t help but feel like you and I… I think we just might be soulmates. I don’t want to lose you. I intend to fight for you, I don’t care against whom, or for how long. As long as you feel like there is a chance for us then that is enough for me. I… I can’t accept anything else. I can’t accept the ‘It’s complicated,’ with me, it’s all or nothing.”

Staring at the Alpha, Sam slowly lowered his head and thought for a moment. Opening his mouth to respond, he was stopped when the screen door behind him slammed. Turning, he dropped his arms, averted his eyes, and ducked his head as an older Alpha walked out.

Shorter than Sam with streaks of grey in his beard, the Alpha was every inch a guarded and protective sort as he walked out slowly. Gabriel nearly scoffed as the older man puffed out his chest.

“Sammy, who’s this?” The older man asked, curious.

Swallowing, Sam lifted his head slightly as he answered with Gabriel’s name. The Alpha kept his eyes on the younger Alpha before him.

“Mr. Winchester, I’m here about Sam.” Gabriel started, cautiously.

Placing his hands on his hips, the older Alpha looked over at Sam slowly.

“This the Alpha you were with during your heat?”

Hesitating for a moment, Sam nodded.

“I… did not… sleep with Sam, Mr. Winchester. I merely aided…” Gabriel was nervous but stood his ground.

“I appreciate you not soiling my property, Mr. Novak but you’ve overstayed your welcome.” The Alpha turned back towards the door, the conversation over in his mind.

“I want Sam as my mate, sir.” Gabriel spoke up firmly.

This caused both Alpha and Sam to turn and look at Gabriel.

“You want to buy Sam?”

Flinching, Gabriel looked over at Sam, he was ashamed that he would have to but he was determined to have Sam if he would have Gabriel.

“If that’s what it would take to have him as my mate, then yes. But I believe that it is up to Sam.”

“It’s up to me, his Alpha.” Mr. Winchester glared at the younger Alpha.

“Of course, apologies,” Swallowing, Gabriel attempted to remain as neutral as possible. “Then I would like to formally enter negotiations for Sam.”

The older Alpha walked up slowly towards Gabriel. “You come to my house, smelling like a whorehouse and you have the audacity to tell me that you want to buy Sam?”

“I don’t think Sam should be sold, he’s a human being. But if it is the only way that you’ll let him go…” Gabriel gritted his teeth.

“You know what I see? I see a punk-ass kid trying too hard to be a man for a piece of ass.” The man snarled at Gabriel as Sam’s face fell. “Now get off my property before I maul you myself. And if I hear or smell that you’ve been around my son, I will hurt you in all the ways I can.” Turning quickly, the Alpha grabbed Sam’s arm and yanked him inside, hard.

“If you have a television, then you know my money is good.” Gabriel cried out in desperation.

The Alpha froze, even as he pushed Sam inside. Turning back towards Gabriel, the other Alpha’s eyes were starting to change slightly, the normal red tint coming to them for an Alpha in rage mode.

“I’m from that Novak pack.” Gabriel stated calmly, leveling his gaze.

Standing quietly, Sam’s father stood, sizing up the smaller Alpha a moment.

“$50,000.00.” He crossed his arms.

Gabriel blanched and felt his heart fall. Most Omegas, when purchased, were usually from $1000 to $5000. This was the largest sum for an Omega he had ever heard of. Thinking quickly, he figured he could always tap his college fund, pay for school a different way, and maybe talk to his cousin.

Sam and Dean came out of the house.

“Dad!” Dean walked up to his father, “What are you doing? If Sam is happy with this guy, why are you being this way?”

“Don’t you ever question my authority, Dean.” He growled turning on his son. “I’m the pack leader and free to negotiate as I want.”

“But this is Sam, not a car. You don’t sell your son like an object.” Dean’s body was tense, positioned in such a way to protect Sam from his father.

Gabriel started really liking Dean. Glancing over the shorter man’s shoulder, Gabriel looked at Sam. The tall Omega spared a fleeting glance to him before training his eyes forward towards his father and slightly down, in a show of submission. Gabriel realized both brothers were tense, muscles were taught. This is clearly not the first time Dean had defended Sam and both sons were trying hard to prepare themselves for a fight. This made Gabriel take a good hard long look at the senior Winchester.

“He’s a breeder. Breeders can fetch a pretty penny.”

Lip turned up in a silent snarl, Gabriel kept himself in check not for himself but for Sam’s sake. Fearful that any action on his part may be seen in a negative light by Mr. Winchester and visited upon Sam.

“Just because you owe money-“

The older Alpha turned around and punched Dean, dropping the younger Alpha. Gabriel jumped back, in shock at what he just saw. His family was fucked up, but it was nothing compared to this.

“You shut your mouth right now, or I will break your jaw to keep you from talking.” The elder Winchester Alpha growled at Dean.

“Mr. Winchester,” Gabriel stepped forward, taking a deep breath, wanting to keep a level head for Sam’s sake. “If you want $50,000.00 for Sam, then I will get you the money. But this is between you and I.” He looked at Dean, who was rubbing his jaw and looking ashamed. “Let’s keep this between us gentlemen.”

“Fine.” He stalked back towards the house. “But you should know you’re not the only Alpha to put in an offer on Sam.” Walking into the house, he dragged a scared Sam with him, leaving Dean on the ground outside. Walking up to Dean, Gabriel offered his hand to him. Reluctantly Dean took his hand.

“I meant what I said, it should be up to Sam but…”

“Yeah, Dad’s old fashioned.” Dean whispered, rubbing his jaw.

“I do want him to be my mate,” Gabriel pleaded with Dean. “But I will respect his wishes, even if I do buy him and he decides against me. I won’t force him to stay with me or do anything he doesn’t want to do.” Gabriel looked up at the second story, hoping to somehow see Sam.

“I’ll…. talk with Dad. Feel him out,” Dean promised quietly. “I need to get in there, if Dad’s still in a bad mood...”

Gabriel realized what Dean wasn’t saying and it made his heart go out to him as well. A quick closer look at the young Alpha showed fading bruises all over his arms and face.

“Get my number from Sam. Whatever you need, either one of you, just ask,” Gabriel whispered quickly before turning and walking away. He wanted to hug the Alpha, or at least shake his hand, but knew that their Father was most likely watching. He couldn’t offer any comfort to the man, he only hoped that Dean would contact him if things went bad.

Climbing into his car, Gabriel decided he’d go get a replacement phone, and then talk with his cousin, Castiel. He needed to move fast on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a good day, so two chapters for my darling readers this week!


	9. Chapter 9

It took nearly a week before Sam was healed up enough to go back to school. In that time, he had not been contacted by Gabriel and wondered why. Sitting in class, he expected to see him swan in with Meg but was surprised to find just the Omega walking in.

“Hey there, moose, how you doing?” She winced noticing the fresh wounds.

“Better. Where’s Gabe?”

Meg stared at him for a long moment. “He’s taking a sabbatical.” She turned and pulled out her laptop.

Sitting back, Sam felt sick.

“Sam, it isn’t what you think.” Meg leaned forward, “He’s… He left to make arrangements to visit family, trying to obtain the money to buy you. He knows that it will take time, it was this or fail classes.” Meg leaned forward, “He’s at the mercy of his parents.”

“Wait, Gabriel is trying to get money from his family?”

“He is but he originally ran away. They are a little hesitant in handing him over money. He is… mending fences.”

Sam felt numb. He would never want to put Gabriel through all of this. If Gabriel’s family is as traditional as his father, then they would force him to drop out and be a parent. This was not what Gabriel wanted for him, he knew that.

“Meg, where did Gabe go? Where is his family located?”

“Their main home is in Virginia.”

Tilting his head, he narrowed his eyes, “When did he leave?”

“The day he had the run in with your father.” She lowered her eyes. “He went and talked with his cousin first but when they could not get enough money through him, Gabriel bought a ticket to Virginia.”

“Why? Why is he doing this?”

“Because he’s in love with you, you moron,” she hissed. “He made it clear to Castiel and to I that even if he buys you and you decide he is not your mate, he’d ensure you’d be free to do… whatever you want. He won’t keep you against your will.”

“But $50,000.00 is a lot of money… I could never pay him back for that!”

“Lower your voice.” She hissed, “Look, Gabe is crazy about you, he’s willing to go through all of this for you, so now you need to ask yourself if you feel the same for him.”

Frowning, Sam shook his head. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Let’s get through class first.” She indicated Professor Devereaux entering the classroom. “We’ll talk after class.”

Sam nodded and sat back, trying to focus on the lecture and not on Gabriel running to his family, being mated to him or having pups before he was ready. Class dragged, unsurprisingly. After class the two Omegas walked slowly over to the cafeteria, chattering about the lecture to fill the time. Once they settled in with a bite and drink, Sam sighed heavily.

“Do you love him?” Meg asked point blank.

“What?”

“Don’t play stupid, moose, it doesn’t suit you.” Meg took a bite of her French fries.

Deflating, Sam looked at his salad and picked at it. “I… don’t know. I’ve never been in love before.” Meg went to say something before Sam held a hand up, interrupting her. “But… I care about him. I want to get to know him more. We’ve barely had time to talk.” He set his fork down, and frowned. “I think about him constantly. I have for a long time now, I remember my heat…” His face reddened quickly.

“Spank bank?” Meg cocked an eyebrow. Sam merely nodded. “Nice. Go on.”

“My heart skips when I think of him. If he bought me… I would be with him.” Sam nodded his head, resolute in the fact.

“Don’t think of yourself as chattel, Sam. If Gabriel asked you to be his mate, you’d say yes?”

Sam’s face twisted in a tormented look of heartache. “I screwed up Meg. I made everything so much harder than it should have been.”

“Would you say yes?” She pressed.

“Yes, of course I would! I would love to have a lifetime to learn all about him. I want to please him, make him happy and proud. I have never gone… all Omega for someone before, and I’m not ashamed to say that I want that with him.”

Nodding, Meg sat back. “We will make this right Sam. And remember, this is your father’s mess, not yours.”

Biting his lip, Sam tried hard not to cry. Reaching forward Meg patted his arm.

“There’s more,” She looked at him in the eyes, “the reason Gabe hasn’t been texting you is because he’s afraid your father would be reading them.”

“Oh. I… I hadn’t thought of that.” Blinking Sam sat back, dropping his shoulders. Relief and disappointment flooding his system.

“But he is texting Dean.”

“What?!”

Pulling an envelope out of her backpack she slid it over to Sam, “I suggest that you either keep the letter someplace your father can’t find it or you burn it.” Standing, she walked over and kissed Sam on the cheek. “You’re not alone, moose.” Sauntering off, she gave Sam the privacy he needed to read the letter.

_Dear Samsquatch,_

_I can only hope that Meg has filled you on my current situation. I’m with my family (or will be shortly) and will do everything I can to get the money for your father. It may mean that I don’t return for a while but I plan to engage the family attorney to at least postpone any sale for you that is not by me. It’s the best I can do on short notice and from a distance. When I return, I hope to get a job in one of my families businesses so that I may support you, if you choose to be my mate. If you don’t, then I will see to it that you are set up to be on your own and hope that you and I can at least be friends._

_I hate this, Sam, I feel so dirty, knowing that I am doing all of this to buy you. To satisfy your father’s archaic traditions. I am so sorry. Know that if you don’t want me, I am still happy to buy your freedom. Even if it means we live together, posing as a couple to keep your father at bay. I would do anything to keep you safe. It drives me mad that I can’t be there, that I can’t see you or protect you. But know I am willing to do anything for you._

_I just want you to know that I respect you and your wishes. Whatever your decisions are, I will honor them. These aren’t platitudes, this is a vow I am making to you. Whether it is my first or only one, I promise with everything I hold dear, you will be safe soon._

_Yours,_

_Gabe_

The sudden tightness in his throat caught Sam off guard. Grabbing a notebook, Sam began scribbling out a return letter, even as tears smudged the ink as he wrote. When he was done, he texted Meg, pleased to find that she was waiting at the library for the return letter before heading home.

***

Sitting down at a cafeteria table a month later, Meg was quiet while Sam munched on his lunch, reading his latest letter from Gabriel. As he put the papers down, Sam had a smile on his face.

Meg however, was not smiling.

“What’s wrong, Meg? You getting sick? You look a little pale.” He took a bite of an apple as Meg looked up and glared at him.

“Eat your food, moose,” she replied tersely.

“You okay?” He asked, this time a little more worried.

“It’s nothing.” She snipped.

“Okay…” Sam sat back.

“Fuck.” Meg buried her face in her hands.

“Meg… What’s… what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Sam frowned, worried about his friend. Meg stayed for a long time hiding behind her hands.  Sitting patiently, Sam waited and worried for his friend.

“Sam I need to tell you something.” Meg ran her hands down her face.

“Okay…..” Sam watched her with apprehension.

“And I want you to know that this was before anything started.” She stared at him.

“Okay, before what started?” Picking up his fork, he picked at his salad for a moment before glancing up, catching her look, “What is it?” Meg’s face contorted, clearly something was upsetting her.

“We slept together.” She blurted

Sam set his fork down, starring at her. Afraid of the answer, Sam asked anyway, “Who, Meg.”

“Gabriel,” She whispered, looking scared.

The room tilted. Sam felt suddenly sick.

“It was during my heat, before he went to your house. He thought you had rejected him and my hormones did him no favors. It’s not his fault,” she rushed quickly.

“I… I don’t…”

“With things growing between you two, I didn’t want you to discover this years down the road. I… I consider you a friend, moose and I don’t have many of those. Though…” She huffed, “I’d understand if you don’t want to see my face anymore. But… I want you to know that I’m sorry,” Meg offered.

“Aren’t… shouldn’t… what does…” Standing up quickly, Sam grabbed his things and walked out of the cafeteria. Once in the fresh air, Sam knelt, throwing up in a nearby bush, unable to keep his lunch down. He knew Gabriel wasn’t a virgin but sleeping with another Omega… one that he counted as a friend. He felt betrayed.

“Sam!”

“No! No! I trusted you!” He wiped his mouth with his hand and climbed to his feet slowly. “You told me that you two weren’t together! Heat or not… you knew how I felt about him! How could you do this to me, Meg?” Sam scampered off before allowing a reply from her.

***

“He ran?” Gabriel asked quietly.

“He’ll come around,” Meg reassured gently.

“I don’t know…”

“We can talk about it later.” She said simply. Sitting back at her desk she sighed looking around before her eyes fell on the computer screen in front of her, “You look tired.” She pointed out.

“My… brothers came home two days ago.” He replied wearily on Skype.

“All of them?” She asked. Gabriel nodded slowly.

“They are all reading me the riot act, giving me advice on handling John Winchester and what to do with Sam once I make him my mate.” He sighed heavily, “At least my parents are speaking to me now.”

“When do you look like you’ll be coming home? Sam is…”

“Soon.”

“When?” She leaned forward, staring at Gabriel’s eyes on her screen, “Sam needs you.”

Nodding his head, feeling numb, Gabriel logged out of Skype.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Gabriel's POV while he was away. Totally unbeta'd, totally raw.

“Cassie!” Gabriel let himself into his cousin’s apartment, “Cassie I need to talk with you, it’s important.”

“Gabriel,” Castiel came out of his bedroom, holding a book open, “What’s going on, you okay?”

“I need money.” Gabriel began packing, “And a phone.”

“You know I’m not a fixer, right? I can’t just give you money…”

“No but you’re good with numbers.” Gabriel turned and looked at his cousin, “I need money to…. Buy… an Omega.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed to slits, “Excuse me?”

“It’s not what you think!” Gabriel held up his hands, “His father won’t let him go unless I buy him.”

Crossing his arms, book still in his hands, Castiel stood his ground.

“I… Cassie, Sam’s being abused. His father is an asshole knothead. Even his brother Dean is abused and he’s an alpha…”

“Dean? Winchester?” Castiel’s eyes lit up, “Sam Winchester?”

Nodding Gabriel dropped his hands, “How… do you know Sam and Dean?”

“Well, had you actually come out on Friday night you would have met him.” Castiel sassed as he walked past his cousin towards the kitchen.

“That tells me nothing.”

“We’re dating Gabriel, Dean is my boyfriend.” Castiel opened the fridge and pulled out two sodas, handing one to Gabriel.

“Oh.” Gabriel blinked, “Wait, did you know about the abuse?”

“No. He told me that he got those bruises rough housing with some of his co-workers at the garage.” Opening his drink and taking a sip, Castiel frowned, “I don’t like that he lied to me.”

“He had his reasons, one that I plan on dealing with as soon as you can get me $50,000.00.” Gabriel took a long gulp of his drink.

“Did John find you two together?”

“What? Why do you ask?”

“You smell like sex. Heat sex.” He crinkled his nose.

“It was Meg, I was helping her out.” Gabriel replied, lost in thought.

“You went to see John Winchester smelling like that? Do you have a death wish?” Castiel looked at him incredulously.

“Look, Cassie, what’s done is done. I need the money to buy Sam. If he doesn’t want to be with me he doesn’t have to, we will… figure out some sort of arrangement but I can’t leave him with that prick of a father of his.”

“And you think $50,000.00 will be enough to buy Sam and put money down for a bigger place for you two? Set up a home?”

“The… the $50,000.00 is just for Sam. That’s what John demanded.”

Castiel stood stark still. Looking up Gabriel blinked at his cousin.

“He is asking that much for Sam?” Castiel’s eyes narrowed again and it made Gabriel shiver.

“Yeah, said he had others on the line bidding for Sam.”

“That…” Castiel caught himself before he said something more. Shaking his head he walked over to his living room table and sat down, picking up the laptop that was resting on it, “Let’s… see what I can do.”

For two hours, Castiel reviewed accounts, checked and rechecked numbers all while muttering to himself or mussing up his hair further when he was thinking. Gabriel was anxious. To kill some of his energy, he went out and bought a new phone, getting it set up with his phone number and contacts all over again. Back at Castiel’s he walked in to find Castiel pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Cassie?”

“I can pull together more than $23,212.69. I’ve tried everything I can think of short of…” He glanced up at Gabriel before standing and pulling out another soda from the fridge.

“Short of… prostitution?”

Shooting a dark glare at Gabriel, Castiel shuffled back to the couch, “Short of speaking with the money manager in charge of your Trust Fund.”

Feeling his whole body grow cold, Gabriel gulped, finding his throat dry.

“I… can’t… they… they would never…”

“That is the only option you have left, Gabriel. Unless you’re willing to take jobs and try to save up for Sam, hoping his father hasn’t sold him off like a broodmare.”

“Tell me how you really feel Cassie.” Gabriel glared.

“Well, Gabriel, I have no alternatives for you.”

Huffing, the Alpha nodded.

“Thanks, Cassie, for looking into this for me.” Sitting on the couch next to his cousin, Gabriel’s mind raced trying to think of ways to get money.

“You’re welcome and please, stop calling me Cassie.”

“Sure thing Cassie.” Gabriel kept his eyes forward, his brow furrowed.

“What are you thinking? I don’t like that look.” Castiel tilted his head.

“What… what do you think would happen… if I were… to... talk with… them?” Turning to look at Castiel, he worried his lip.

“It… well, what’s the worse that could happen?”

“That $23,000 buys me therapy because of the visit?” Gabriel shrugged.

“He could only say no.” Castiel offered.

Nodding, the Alpha didn’t find the words as soothing as the Omega intended.

“Well, then, I think I need a ticket back East then.”

“You’re serious? You’re willing to go back home and ask your parents for the money for Sam?” Castiel’s eyes grew wide with concern.

“Like you said, worse case is they tell me no. They may give me a portion and that’s more than what I have now.”

Nodding his head quietly, Castiel looked at his computer screen, “Okay. Okay, let’s get you set up then.”

“I need to make a couple of phone calls.”

“Go ahead, I’ll book your ticket for you. When do you want to leave?” Castiel looked up as his cousin stood.

“As soon as possible. Within the hour if possible.”

Nodding, Castiel returned to his laptop.

“Admissions please…. Yes.. I need to speak to someone about a hiatus in my studies? There’s been a family emergency…” Gabriel spoke into his new phone.

***

“Dad, this man is amazing and I want to spend my life with him.”

“Mhmmm…” Cain Novak sat behind his desk, arms crossed.

“We would be mated now if it wasn’t for his father.”

“Mhmmm…” His father’s look had not strayed from unamused.

“I… I need money to buy him, Sir.” Gabriel clammed up, sitting before his father, feeling like he was five years old all over again and he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“So you thought you would waltz back here and ask me for that money?” His eyebrow raised.

“I would take it from my Trust Fund, if possible and not bother you with it.” Gabriel swallowed.

“What guarantee will I have that you won’t use this money for something else?”

Looking up, Gabriel blinked at his father.

“Oh, say like a party? A yacht. Or paying of police fines and tickets? What about a trip to Mexico?” Cain rose slowly and walked around his desk.

Shaking his head, Gabriel looked his father in the eyes, “I want Sam.”

“Then I’m going to need something from you then.”

“Anything.”

“A pup.”

Jaw dropped at the same time his breath caught.

“I need proof of this union. We’ll draw up papers, make it official but before I can do any of this, I need to meet him.”

“I… wha….”

“Bring him out to visit. Then we will sign the papers and make the transfer. Let’s say, within one year after the mating bite is given to him, he is to be with pup. Your pup, which I reserve the right to have tested for DNA if I feel you’ve been less than honest with me.”

“Why?” Gabriel spat.

“Because while I love you, I don’t trust you Gabriel. You ran off and said nothing to anyone in years, then you show up asking for money. How do I know that you are trying to abort a pup for this Sam?”

“I don’t have to listen to this.” Standing, Gabriel began moving for the door.

“And I don’t have to give you any money.”

Stopping, Gabriel panted, angry at the circumstances that his father was throwing at him.

“Gabriel, I need to know that my money is being used for a good investment. Your future.” Cain softened his voice but it was not enough for the young Alpha.

“It’s not your money.” Gabriel hissed and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

***

“You’re alive.” Raphael quipped as Gabriel, reluctantly entered the kitchen well after the dinner he missed. Half tempted to turn and run, Gabriel instead walked I and to the fridge.

“Yep.” He popped the P.

“I understand you want to buy an Omega.” His adoptive brother raised an eyebrow, not too dissimilar from their father, “I didn’t think I’d see the day.” He chuckled taking a sip of his cup of tea.

“Fuck you, Ralph, it’s more complicated than that.”

“Of course it is. It always is with you.” He sneered.

“I missed you too.” Gabriel pulled out a bunch of things to make a sandwich.

“You just think that because you’re a True Alpha, you can get away with anything, don’t you? You think that you’re something special.” Raphael advanced on the smaller Alpha.

“Raphael. Enough.” Lucifer stood in the doorway.

Growling, Raphael pushed past the blond haired Alpha.

Several tense moments passed as Gabriel worked on his sandwich before he spoke.

“You hear to growl at me too?” Gabriel snipped.

“Came for a beer.” Lucifer crossed his arms, “Unless you would prefer growling.”

“Why are you here?” Gabriel set down the knife he was apply mayonnaise with, turning to face his older brother.

“I was summoned, like Raphael.” Lucifer walked past him to the fridge grabbing two beers, opening them both and putting one in front of his little brother.

“Word is you’re getting mated.” He took a sip of his drink. Gabriel stood quietly for a moment.

“Why would Dad summon you both?” He asked quietly.

“Well, I suppose he wants Ralph to draw up the contract and me?” He huffed, “Not sure.”

Turning at the sound of his brother’s huff, Gabriel knew he was lying.

“Don’t… please, brother. Of all of my relatives I hate you the least.”

Lucifer smirked.

“You won’t like it.” He took another pull on his drink. Only the impatient glare of his little brother was his reply, “Fine. Dad wants me to take Sam if you fail to meet with your obligations.”

Blinking in rapid succession, Gabriel felt sick. His stomach turned even as he felt his knees start to loose strength. His father wouldn’t dare. Looking at Lucifer, his brother gave him the saddest eyes and he knew. He knew his father would do such a thing.

“You… agreed?” Gabriel leaned forward against the counter.

“I didn’t have a say in the matter., little brother,” Lucifer slumped slightly, “I was informed that I would have him if you didn’t do… whatever it is you’re supposed to do.”

Gabriel turned and slid to the floor, his back to the cabinets. Kneeling in front of his brother, Lucifer looked into his eyes.

“What are you supposed to do Gabriel?”

“Im… Impregnate him.” Gabriel stuttered.

Lucifer’s eyes went wide.

“This… Sam, wants you though? Correct?”

“Yes. I think so. Yeah.”

“Then don’t worry about it.” The older Alpha patted his knee.

“It’s more complicated than that, Luce.” Gabriel looked at his lap, still feeling sick, “You had nothing to do with this?”

“None, Gabe.” Lucifer waited until Gabriel looked up, “I swear.”

Sitting quietly with Gabriel for some time, Lucifer eventually rose to work on Gabriel’s sandwich for him, letting the younger Alpha sit.

“Don’t worry Gabriel, it will all work out.” Reaching over, Lucifer stroked Gabriel’s head even as the younger Alpha rested his head in his hands. Finishing two sandwiches, Lucifer sat on the floor next to his brother and held out one to him while he munched on the other.

Sitting quietly, the brothers shared space and quiet. Gabriel was thankful for it because he wasn’t sure he could speak at the moment, still in shock from the depths his father would try to manipulate him.

***

After a second round of discussions with his father, this time with Lucifer present, Gabriel was still unhappy about the circumstances but at least knew that Lucifer didn’t have a hand in the framing of the agreement. Honestly, it looked like Lucifer would rather not be involved at all.

Trying everything that they could to steer the agreement in a less… expectant manner, Gabriel and Lucifer left the meeting a little downcast.

“Well, at least I know what to do to get my money.” Gabriel replied glumly walking to the car. Opting to take an earlier train back to campus, he had thinking to do, phone calls to make.

“It’s a sacrifice Gabe but you yourself said how you would put things off to raise the pup while Sam finished school. Sounds like you already have it worked out.” Lucifer took his brother’s bag from him and placed it in the boot of the car before getting behind the driver’s seat, “Besides, Sam can still take classes online.” He shrugged, watching his brother get in, “It’s not ideal but in the grand scheme of things, it’s such a small thing.”

“A pup is a small thing?” Gabriel looked up.

“Touché, you know what I mean.” Driving the 45 minutes to the train station, Lucifer kept up lighter banter.

“You know,” Lucifer looked down the tracks as they stood waiting for his train, his hands in his pockets, “You can resurface more than once every 12 years, brother mine. Not wait for a family emergency or the like.”

Gabriel smiled. Probably the first time he had since he arrived back in Virginia, “Point taking.”

The train appeared down the tracks and was preceded by its horn, announcing its arrival. Huffing, Gabriel turned and looked at Lucifer.

“I still don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to tell Sam.”

“It’s been my experience that the truth is usually the best in these circumstances, but what do I know.” He shrugged.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t need to tell your boyfriend that in order to become mates you have to buy him from his father for the highest amount of money ANYONE has paid for an Omega and then knock him up within a year otherwise he gets passed off to his older brother.”

“Older and more handsome brother, tell him that.” Lucifer joked.

“Lucifer, you are a big bag of dicks, you know that?”

“Yeah but you love me.” Lucifer pulled his brother in for a hug. Stepping back, he looked over at the approaching train, “So, really, what do you plan to do?”

“I don’t know. Get a job. Eventually talk with Sam. I didn’t… exactly say goodbye… before I came out here.”

“It will be okay.” Lucifer soothed looking back at the shorter Alpha.

“How?”

“Because you love Sam and you’ll make damn sure that it is okay.”

Worrying his bottom lip, Gabriel nodded.

The train came to a deafening stop, allowing passengers to unload and load, people scurrying around. Huffing once more, Gabriel looked up at his big brother and offered him a half hearted smile before walking towards the train car.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, little brother.” Lucifer called out.

***

“Thanks Ash, I really appreciate this.” Gabriel sighed, head down.

“Hey man, Mi coffee es su coffee.”

Looking up, Gabriel paused in thought as he tried to work out if that was proper or not and whether he should have used the proper Ustedes.

“You planning on needing a lot of hours?”

“As many as you can give me.”

“No problem. We’ll start you on nights then work you up to mornings later.”

“Okay.”

“What’s wrong man? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you… well… not grinning like an idiot.”

Running a hand through his hair, Gabriel looked up at his friend, “An Omega.”

“Ah, well, Omega stories par well with weed. Or whiskey. Or both. Shit, I can’t remember the etiquette on this one.”

Chuckling softly, Gabriel sat back, “You really want to know?”

“Hell yeah man. Not only are you a friend but you’re now an employee. Which means if you’re happy, then my customers are happy and that makes more money for me. It’s good business.” Gabriel again paused in thought, “Seriously though, if you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

“Thanks, Ash. I appreciate it.”

“Have you talked with Meg?”

“That’s… another layer of the problem.”

“That is a Tequila story. I’ll get the bottle.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting back with his hot chocolate, Gabriel waited for his next customer at the café. Back home two weeks now, he had called in a favor to get the job at the coffee shop. Wondering how he was going to make contact with Sam now that he knew about he and Meg. Gabriel was terrified of being rejected but he had to make good with the moose. Playing with his cell phone, Gabriel would type out a message before erasing it, then starting all over again.  

There was one kid sitting at a nearby table, studying and that was it for a Tuesday night. Slow. Good thing he didn’t work on commission.

The ding of the door indicated a customer walking in. Standing, Gabriel readied a friendly face before he was caught totally by surprise. Meg and Sam were standing together in front of him.

“Hey…” He swallowed, looking at the both of them, “How… how can I help you?” He asked, trying to remain professional.

“Take a break and talk. I’ll cover you.” Meg started walking around the counter.

“Meg….”

“Don’t fight me on this, my heat is coming and I’m hormonal and I will gouge your eyes out.” She untied his apron, slipping it off of him and putting it on.

Wincing Gabriel was unable to look at Sam. He was afraid that, if he did, Sam would disappear. But he needed to know if this was a dream or not.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Gabriel asked walking to the other side of the counter.

“Nope, unless you have a big strong Alpha that can show me the ropes while you two idiots talk, I’ll bumblefuck my way through this. Now shoo.”

“You’re lucky I’m the only one here.” Gabriel shifted his weight, avoiding Sam’s eyes.

“No, you’re lucky you’re the only one here. No get moving before I poor hot coffee on your dick.” Meg scowled.

As Meg moved around him, Gabriel looked up at Sam trying to get a gauge on him. Stumbling forward when Meg pushed him, he found his feet moving independently of his brain. Coming around the corner, he realized he was terrified of this conversation. Swallowing heavily, he followed Sam to a table in the corner. Sitting down, he immediately stood up when the door opened. Meg shot him a death glare and pointed to his chair before he sat back down again.

Shyly looking up at Sam, Gabriel felt like he was looking at the sun. All the love he’d ever had for the man kept him from leaving the cafe. Lowering his eyes, he worked through what to say to Sam, how to explain what happened. He seceded to start off small.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked softly.

Sam huffed.

“Pretty far from it.” Looking at his lap for a long time, he finally looked up at Gabriel, “I started interning at a Law Firm, Milton and Milligan. What about you, how are you?” He crossed his arms.

Gabriel shrugged. “It’s... complicated.” He looked down at his lap, “I’m proud of you for starting your internship.” He offered a slight smile before dropping his eyes.

“Gabriel.”

Real name, not a nickname. Not a good sign.

"Tell me what is going on. No half-truths, no lies, please.” Sam kept his eyes on the shorter Alpha.

A silence fell over the both of them.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel took a deep breath, fighting the lump in his throat. “For… everything, but mostly for… Meg.” He looked over at his friend behind the counter, smiling and laughing with the customer that had walked in. “I shouldn’t have slept with her. Especially…” Gabriel looked back at his hands before looking up at Sam, “Since I’m crazy about you.” He looked back at the table before looking up again. “I completely understand if you want to walk away.” He spoke quickly, he knew Sam would reject him, Sam was a good Omega and wouldn’t want to be with a failed Alpha like him. “But my offer to your father still stands as does my offer to you. I want to help you be free of him. It’s the least I can do for you.” Lifting his chin, he made eye contact with Sam and said seriously, “I am an Alpha of my word, Sam.”

Sam nodded, looking up and over Gabriel’s shoulder, lost in thought.

“You’re crazy for me?” Sam blinked. Gabriel looked at Sam, his eyebrows going up on his forehead.

"Thought I made that obvious Sammich.”

“It’s…. it’s nice to hear.” Sam smiled softly, slouching in his chair, seeming smaller to Gabriel, “I’m sorry too.” Sam looked back up.

The Alpha frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

“I ran from you time and time again,” Sam breathed, running a hand through his hair, “But never established what we were. I had no right to get angry about you two.”

Absorbing this new information Gabriel looked up sharply.

“It’s…” Gabriel paused, smiling to himself. “Agree that we both screwed up?”

Sam chuckled and nodded.

Reaching across the table, Gabriel took Sam’s hand in his own.

“Can… can we start over?” He had to bite his lip, terrified of what Sam would say.

“I’d like that very much.” Sam nodded shyly.

Jumping out of his seat, Gabriel made his way over to Sam’s chair and hugged him tightly.

“You’ve made me so happy, Sam.”

“Alpha,” Sam whispered.

Kissing the top of Sam’s head, Gabriel felt powerful once more. He had someone that he could care for, provide for, have pups with. Looking over at Meg, he realized he still had unfinished business.

“Sam, about Meg, if you never want me to see her again, I… I need to know. She’s my best friend. Was before we dated and still are. But I can understand if you...” He pulled away from Sam and sat down, bringing his chair closer to the tall Omega. “I don’t know what to do about this.”

“I will say this, if we do decide to become a couple, then no more sleeping with her or helping her through heats,” Sam replied softly. Taking Gabriel’s hands in his, Sam leveled his gaze. “Meg and I have spoken about this. I adore her and I know you do too. It was hormones and not feelings, I understand this now.” Sam took a slow steadying breath. “We… you and I… we could be a family. Together. Mates.”

“Sam… I… I don’t know what to say.” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hands, “What about school for you? Sam, I don’t want you giving that up for anything.”

“Nor I but as long as I maintain a 3.4 GPA or higher, then my scholarship covers just about everything. I still plan to finish school, even if we’re mated.”

Sitting back Gabriel stared into the hazel eyes of his Omega.

His Omega.

“How are we going to make this work?” Gabriel chuckled.

“We just will.” Sam took Gabriel’s hands again. “We will find a way together.”

“While I like the sound of it, I … I need to be able to provide for you and any pups we have.” He shook his head. “I can’t even buy you.”

“I thought… your family….” Sam winced at the words, but nodded, deep in thought. “I could sell…”

“No Sam, this is on me. I need to provide for you.”

Sam made a face.

“I know it’s archaic and outdated, but I want to, it’s important to me to be able to take care of you.” Gabriel sat up. “However, there is… something. But… it would involve both of us… and my family.” He sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“I walked away from my family Sam, because they didn’t understand… my thoughts on my designation. They told me I needed to settle down with a nice Omega and have a family. But I walked away from that, because, at the time, it wasn’t what I wanted. I left and moved in with my cousin, Cassie, across the country, just to get away from them.” He tilted his head, “It wasn’t what I wanted then, now I do. If… when I saw my parents and told them why I needed the money, they understood and were fine with giving it to me, with two stipulations.”

Remaining quiet, Sam leaned forward, indicating Gabriel to continue.

“One, I would have to bring you to them before they give us the money. They want to ensure that you would be a suitable Omega for me.” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand, “And that we sign a contract agreeing for me to knock you up within the first year. If we fail to accomplish that then you are taken from me and given to my parents.”

Sam blinked.

“Do you think your family would give up that much money for me?” Sam asked quietly.

“I… have a fund that is made available to me when I get mated, and another one for my first Alpha pup.” He looked down. “Have you heard of Michael Novak? That’s my brother.”

Sam nodded slowly, eyes widening. “He’s… he… he owns half of… well everything!” He hissed.

“Import/export was how he got his start. Now, he has a long of fingers in a lot of pies.”

“I’m having trouble wrapping my mind around this. So… a pup… in a year.”

“Yeah. But Sam… if you want to finish school…” Gabriel left it hanging in the air. He had nothing to build on that with.

That sat quietly for a moment before Sam took a deep breath, “So your brother is the one we need to go to for the money?”

“No. To Mother.” He sighed. “Though getting in good with Dad wouldn’t be a bad idea either.” Gabriel looked at Sam, surprised. “Are you considering going through with this?”

“Gabriel, I hate to say it, but the faster we pay my father the faster I can be with you 100%. The money would help set us up.”

“Okay, well, we would have to go up together to visit them and they live in Virginia. You think your father would let you come with me for a weekend?”

“No, but if Dean came with us, it may change his mind.”

“What if your father came too?”

“No, God no. Unless you think it would help.”

Gabriel shrugged. “It might.”

“When do you get off work?”

Glancing at his watch he sighed. “Two more hours.”

“Well, I can hang here for you, we can talk with Dad about this tonight.”

“You sure Sammich?”

“Absolutely.” Sam smiled before it fell from his face, “What if… what if we just go? Not tell Dad and just go get the money.”

Starring at his Omega, Gabriel was speechless.

“What about Dean? Don’t you think your Dad will beat him for your whereabouts?”

“I’ll tell Dean, tell him to take off as well, to keep him safe.”

Standing, Gabriel kissed Sam’s forehead. “We can talk about this some more but right now, I better relieve Meg, you want anything?”

“Actually, I found a recipe online I thought you’d like.” Sam pulled it up on his phone and emailed it to Gabriel. “Sent.”

Picking his phone out of his pocket, Gabriel opened up the email and read over the recipe, moaning with pleasure as he read it.

“Can… you not, um… make those sounds? Gabe?” Sam fidgeted in his seat.

Gabriel chuckled and kissed Sam’s cheek again before walking over to Meg.

“Gimmie.” He continued to look over the recipe as she took off the apron, passing it back to him and pulling some bills from the tips jar.

“Hey!” Gabriel glared at her.

“What? You had $7.00 in it before I started.”

“How much did you make?”

Meg counted, taking her time as she did.

“$23.00.”

“What? How?”

“We had a small rush.” She shrugged, “And got the number of one particularly handsome blue-eyed beauty,” she grinned. “I may take over your shifts more often.”

“Would you?” He asked, grabbing a cup. “Cover some of my shifts? I… I may be headed back to Virginia soon.”

Meg shrugged, “What about your boss?”

“Ash won’t give a shit as long as the shift is covered. He’s so laid back I’m surprised that he has a pulse.”

“Why not? Could be fun.”

Gabriel went about mixing up the drink, lost in thought. Run away with an unmated Omega, that was punishable by life in prison if they are caught. If they took Dean, he would stand a chance at just getting an ass kicking by John Winchester. But that endangers Dean too. He didn’t even want to think what John would do to Sam.

“What is it?” Meg asked, seeing the look on his face. Pulling up the stool that was behind the counter, she sat and watched her friend.

Sam walked up. “Butterbeer. It’s basically diabetes in a cup.” Sam smirked indicating the drink. “It might be sweet enough for Gabe.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

Drink made, Gabriel garnished with whipped cream and salted caramel bits. Smiling, he took a tentative sip and moaned. Eyes rolling, he clutched the counter with free hand before looking over at Sam.

“You’re welcome,” Sam grinned.

“I want to try.” Meg held her hand out to him. Looking at her for a long minute, Gabriel acquiesced, handing over the cup. Straight away he started making another one.

“Moose?”

“Oh… no… I’m fine, I’ll take a water.”

“Grab a bottle.” He nodded to the cold counter.

Sam took one and sipped it while Meg was making noises of enjoyment herself. After a minute, Gabriel began sipping on his own cup.

“So you two kiss and made up?” She asked looking between the two.

“Um….” Gabriel looked at Sam.

“We’re good.” Sam smiled back at him.

“’Bout fucking time you two.” Meg smiled back at the both of them.

Gabriel laughed while Meg smugly sipped on her cup.

***

Sam and Meg helped Gabriel to clean up and close the café. Meg wanted to know what the two men were planning, having been watching them whisper to each other whenever they could. Both men said no, it was better she was not involved at all, though Sam thanked her for her support.

After dropping Meg off at her place, Gabriel started driving towards Sam’s house.

“How do you want to do this?” Gabriel asked turning onto Sam’s street. The drive to Sam’s house went by way too quickly.

“If he’s there we talk, if he’s not, we leave. Tonight.” Pulling up in front of Sam’s house, Gabriel took a deep breath and glanced at Sam. Nodding his head, he got out of the car and waited for him before taking Sam by the hand and walking up to the house. Together.

“And Dean?”

“I’m flying by the seat of my pants here.”

“You know your father can throw me in jail when we get back, if we run away.”

Sam blanched as they walked inside.

Looking around Gabriel could tell it was a house full of men, although it showed signs of having had a woman once. A long time ago. It may have been a home once, but now it was just a house.

“Sammy?”

Dean Winchester was seated on the couch, watching a football game with another man sitting next to him. A riot of dark brown, almost black hair sat atop of the head that peered over the back of the couch. Impossibly blue eyes stared aback at Sam and Gabriel. Empty beer bottles littered the coffee table before them. With a quick squeeze of his hand, Sam led Gabriel towards his brother’s side of the couch.

“Cassie?” Gabriel smirked, “You know Dean?”

“Cassie?” Sam looked at Gabriel before looking at the other man. A quick sniff indicated that he was an Omega, “As in… Castiel?”

A nod of the head met Sam’s question before Gabriel’s cousin looked back at the man.

“We met, the night that you were supposed to come out with me. Remember? Apparently Sam missed it too.” Castiel grinned.

“Ah…” Gabriel nodded.

“Dean,” Sam swallowed. “Gabriel is going to be heading home to, finalize… buying me… from Dad… He’d like me to come with him. Well, no, actually, they have some conditions…”

“Aunt Naomi is going to let you buy Sam?” Castiel asked looking up at Gabriel, “You’re going to go through with the sale?”

“It’s that or not have Sam.” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand, “And I can’t imagine a life without him.”

“The hell is he doing in the house, Sam? Dad told you, you weren’t supposed to see him again.” Dean leaned forward and paused the TV. “If he comes home…”

“His family will give him the money they just want to meet me first.” Sam remained strong, standing against his brother. “Come with us. Both of you.” Sam looked at Dean, “We can tell Dad you and I went hunting together. He’ll be okay with it if you’re there.”

“I don’t know Sammy…”

“You can drive.” Sam straightened his back, “We’ll make this a vacation, for the four of us.”

Dean looked between Sam and Gabriel.

“You think your family will give you the money?” Dean asked.

“Yep,” Gabriel replied, “Having you to come along and chaperone may improve those odds.”

Dean nodded approvingly. “What do you think Cas? Seems reasonable. Sounds like we could have this wrapped up by Monday.”

Castiel turned his head slowly towards Dean before looking back at Gabriel. Rising slowly, Castiel stood before the couple. Smiling over at Sam, his eyes returned to Gabriel.

“You’re being serious about this? About buying Sam? You could have the money by Sunday or Monday?”

“As long as there are no problems with my family, yeah. Shouldn’t be an issue. Mom and Dad said yes already, they just want to meet Sam first. This is what they’ve always wanted for me.”

“We need to leave tonight.” Sam interjected, “To get to Virginia and back before I miss too many classes or you guys any work. And… to keep from Dad finding out and preventing us from leaving.”

Looking between each other, Dean and Castiel seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes. “I’ll pack, we’ll swing by Cas’ place then Gabe’s. Tires up in twenty.” Dean stood.

“Can we make that less than ten? I don’t want to be here long.” Sam worried his bottom lip.

“Dad’s at the bar, with Alistair. Once the game is over, then worry.” Dean replied nonchalantly, “But I won’t be long.”

“Sam, be quick.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s hand before walking over and joining his cousin on the couch.

The next few moments were chaos, Sam and Dean both running around upstairs between the bathroom they shared and their rooms, packing duffle bags with enough clothes for the trip.

“Sammy!” Dean cried from his room, “Do we need suits for his family?”

“Not sure, bring it just in case!” Sam yelled back from his room, “I’ve got the garment bag in here.”

Dean walked in with his suit, a button down and tie hanging off one hanger. In his other hand he carried a pair of black Oxford shoes.

“You really love this guy, Sammy?” Dean asked tucking his suit in the bag. Standing up Sam stood facing his closet, his dress shoes in his hands.

“Yeah, I do,” he turned and faced his brother, “I’ve been afraid to even think that word but… it’s the truth. I’ve wanted him for a while now but… I know from the moment I first caught his scent I was done for.” He smiled fondly, “I do, I love Gabriel.”

“Moose!” Gabriel’s voice filled the house, instantly Sam began trembling. That was not a happy cry. “Game is over!”

Dean looked at Sam and blinked before running out into the hallway.

“Who won?” He called down.

“The Saints.” Castiel replied.

Dean turned and ran into Sam’s bedroom.

“Sammy! We need to go, now!” Dean growled. “Dad’s team lost. We’ve got less than ten minutes.” He gave the Omega a pointed look.

Grabbing his laptop and backpack, Sam didn’t bother zipping up his duffle bag. Running down the stairs he dumped his bags on the couch and turned to head back upstairs only to be stopped by Dean.

“Got the garment bag. Unless you need anything else, it’s time to go.” Dean walked straight to the front door and heading outside. Throwing his bags into the trunk of his 1967 Impala, Dean ran around to the front of the car and got it started, warming it up a bit before the others climbed in. Castiel had followed after Dean with Gabriel and Sam pulling up the rear. Locking up the house, Sam passed his bags over to Gabriel. Sam was sliding into the backseat as Gabriel stopped him before closing the trunk. Instantly Gabriel took hold of Sam’s hand and pulled him over, wrapping his arms around the nervous Omega.

"Gonna head to my apartment and pack. I’ll be ready to go by the time you pick me up. That way we don’t leave my car here.” Gabriel looked over to Dean in the front seat, “Cassie can you give Dean the directions.”

Castiel nodded.

Giving a quick kiss to Sam, Gabriel closed the door and ran for his car, driving like a bat out of hell ahead of the Impala.

“What about Dad?” Sam cried out suddenly as Dean turned off their street.

“What about him?” Dean asked.

“We need to leave him a note!” Sam cowered into the backseat, ducking his head, trying to hide from the world.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Dean passed it over to Castiel. Dictating a message to be sent to his father, Dean kept his eyes on the road and was making good time putting distance between them and their house.

“Sent.” He looked up as Dean was pulling into Castiel’s apartment complex. Turning the car off after they parked, Dean looked back at Sam.

“Why don’t you wait here?” Dean suggested.

“Be quick.” Sam stated, his words laced with fear, his eyes constantly looking about.

Dean nodded and followed Castiel upstairs quickly. Silence descended upon the Impala. Keeping as low as he could get in the backseat, Sam jumped at every little noise, certain that it was his father somehow having found them out.

Sam: I don’t like being without you.

It took a minute before a response came back.

Gabriel: Same here. It won’t be much longer Sammich.

It felt like it had taken hours but eventually Dean and Castiel returned to the car, Dean packing the other Omega’s bags in the trunk. Pulling out of the complex, Castiel gave turn by turn directions to Gabriel’s complex. Being on the road to Gabriel helped Sam breathe easier.

Sam: Nearly there.

Gabriel: Took you long enough.

Standing out front of his apartment, they spotted Gabriel waiting with bags in hand. Instantly Sam started feeling less tense. He knew in order to fully relax he’d have to have his face buried in Gabriel’s neck. He was looking forward to several hours of just inhaling his scent.

Dean hopped out after stopping the car and opened the trunk for the other Alpha. Sam fidgeted. Gabriel was so close but so far away. Still feeling anxious, Sam realized he was breathing harder. He only hoped that he could remain calm under the scrutiny of Gabriel’s family. At least he had a couple of days to relax and formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is getting posted late! I'll post a second chapter to make it up to you!


	12. Chapter 12

As Dean was turning onto the private drive, Sam blinked his eyes open. Looking around, he found himself snuggled into Gabriel’s shoulder. The Alpha’s arms around him, holding him tightly to his chest.

“Hey.” Gabriel smiled softly at the tall man in his arms, “We’re here.”

Sitting up properly, Sam looked out the window at an ocean of well-manicured grass.

“You live in wigwam or something?” Sam quipped, “Where’s the house?”

“There.” Castiel pointed forward. Both of the Winchester’s jaws dropped. The Georgian style house stood three stories tall and was easily a football field in length. The house was painted a stone grey color with deep red shutters and doors. A formal garden stretched before the house and around the circular car drive. In the center of the circular drive was a fountain of an angel, wings spread out wide, looking down as his toe was about to touch Earth.

“What. The. Hell?” Sam choked as Dean pulled the car in front of the house. Putting the car into park but not turning the car off, Dean looked over the seat at Gabriel.

“This is the house?” He asked, his face as stunned as Sam’s.

“Yes.” Gabriel grumbled, opening the door.

“You grew up here?” Dean looked at Castiel.

“No, but I spent summers here with Gabriel.” The blue eyed Omega replied. “This is Gabriel’s familial house. Mine is about an hour away.” Castiel climbed out of the car and stretched his back.

“Sam-“ Dean kept staring at the house, his voice unsure.

“Me too.” Sam replied. Both brothers exited the car after Dean killed the engine and took in the house. It wasn’t just that the house was massive, it was maintained and pristine. A stray thought crossed Sam’s mind, wondering if there was someone to paint the shutters daily to keep the color so vibrant.

The front door opened and a man sauntered out, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. He was the same height as Castiel but tanned and with a well-oiled head of black hair. Dressed in dark slacks, button down with the sleeves rolled up and sweater vest, he smiled easily as he made his way down the steps towards the vehicle.

“Gabriel.” He opened his arms.

“Michael.” Gabriel nodded back to the man and allowed him to be embraced.

“Good to see you again little brother.” Michael pulled back and turned his smile onto the shorter Omega. “Castiel. It’s been too long.” He turned and embraced the man, pulling back when his eyes roamed towards the Winchesters, “Who do we have here?”

“This is my… mate-to-be, Dean Winchester.” A quick flick of Dean’s eyes to Castiel before looking back at Michael. Clearly he had not expected being introduced as that.

Holding out his hand out to shake, Michael smiled at Dean.

“Pleasure Dean.”

“Likewise.” Dean replied, shaking hands.

“Gabriel?” Michael turned his body to face his little brother, “Is this Samuel Winchester?”

Walking over Gabriel placed his arm around Sam’s waist, “It is.” He replied automatically, something that Sam picked up on. Something was wrong.

“Well, aren’t you something?” Michael smiled up at Sam, not offering his hand. Something else Sam noted.

“Sam, is okay, instead of Samuel.” The tall man stated, offering up a small smile.

“Of course, apologies.” Michael nodded, “Well, I’m sure you’re all famished and exhausted. Come on in. We’ll wrestle up something for you all to eat.” Turning, hands in his pockets, Michael walked back to the house, his gait being one of carefree.

Looking between them, Sam and Dean were drinking in the exchange. Not sure if he should feel insulted or awed, Sam walked towards the trunk of the Impala and started pulling out their bags. Quietly, the four men gathered up their things before walking towards the house together.

If the front of the house and the grounds were impressive, the interior was phenomenal. Trying to not gape (and failing) Sam stood in the foyer and took in the double grand staircases before him. A single round table on the floor they were standing on sat in the center of the stairwell. Made of wood, it held a bouquet of Stargazer Lilies in a large glass vase.

Sam began to tremble.

A family this accustomed to wealth… what would they think about Sam and Dean? Wearing their thrift store clothes and well-worn boots, they looked more like the help, then people allowed in this kind of house. A worried look from Dean echoed Sam’s thoughts. Thank God they brought the suits, just in case.

“Drop your shit, let’s get some food.” Gabriel mumbled tossing his suitcase off to the side of the foyer. Walking past the table and under the staircase, he turned and waited for the others to follow him. Behind the staircase was a small foyer that lead to the backyard. Turning right, he walked into the kitchen. Everything was marble and wood. Appliances were all professional kitchen grade and the counters were clean and cleared of clutter. A wooden table and benches sat in the corner near the windows. Michael was currently digging in the refrigerator.

“Is Mom home?” Gabriel asked stopping in front of the long counter, looking at his brother.

“Hmm? Oh, no. She’ll be back this evening.” Michael turned and started placing things on the counter, “When you phoned that you were a day out, she decided to head into the city to pick up a few things for your visit. Dad will be here tomorrow.” He glanced up at his brother and grinned, “Nervous?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Not in the least,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “What about…”

“In their rooms, I’m sure.” Michael went about making sandwiches, “Ralph left after you did but came back at the news you’d be returning.” Michael looked up with just his eyes, “Everyone is dying to meet your Omega.”

“Sam, his name is Sam.” Gabriel pressed.

“Yes.” Michael looked back down.

Shifting his weight, Sam looked around and spotted Castiel and Dean sitting at the table. Dean’s eyes looking out the window as Castiel whispered into his ear. A smile creeping across his brother’s face as Castiel reached across him and pointed to something outside. Sam smiled at the scene, happy that Dean seemed content. Looking back at Gabriel however, he could tell his Alpha was tense, he didn’t need to scent him. Walking up, Sam took him by the hand and smiled at the man.

“Why don’t you all have a quick bite and then rest and refresh.” Michael spoke, it was not a question but an order, “Dinner will be served at 6pm sharp.” Michael’s eyes traveled up to Sam’s, “You can meet the rest of the family then.”

Sam felt Gabriel’s hand twitch. Glancing at his Alpha, he wondered if Michael was a True Alpha too. Capable of ordering Gabriel around.

“That sounds like a good idea, Gabe?” Sam turned and looked at the man, “What do you think?”

Michael arched an eyebrow before silently chuckling.

“I think that would be fine with me,” Gabriel finally turned to face Sam, “If you are okay with it.”

Glancing over at Michael for a moment, Sam realized this was some sort of power struggle between the brothers, with him in the middle.

“Yeah.” Sam dropped Gabriel’s hand and stepped back towards the table, “It’s fine.” Turning he walked to sit opposite of his brother, his back to Gabriel.

Michael walked over after several more minutes of tense silence, and deposited a platter full of cut up sandwiches. Gabriel shoved plates under everyone before sitting next to Sam. Michael placed bottles of water next to everyone’s plates before sitting at the head of the table. Glancing at everyone’s faces, a small bemused smile sat on Michael’s lips before he reached forward and took a sandwich triangle.

“Dig in everyone.”

Hesitating, waiting for Dean and Gabriel to pick up sandwiches, Sam and Castiel picked up theirs last. A natural pecking order with Alpha’s eating first. It was something that Sam never paid attention to until just now. Michael presenting himself not as a host but as the head Alpha. A zip of electricity ripped through Sam as something Gabriel said came to mind.

“One, I would have to bring you to them before they give us the money. They want to ensure that you would be a suitable Omega for me.” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand, “And that we sign a contract agreeing to me, knocking you up within the first year. If we fail to accomplish that then you are taken from me and given to my parents.”

Fear started to settle into Sam’s bones. Would Gabriel’s parents give him to Michael, if they failed to produce a pup? Starring at his uneaten sandwich, Sam tried to swallow down his dread before the others could scent it. Taking a few deep breaths through his nose, Sam opened his eyes and looked at his sandwich. A smile twitched up the corners of his lips.

Sandwich.

Before realizing it, Sam had gone from chuckling to full out laughing. The earlier anxiety cracked his brain causing him to find the food before him hysterical.

“Sam?” Dean leveled his worried eyes on his brother.

Holding up his turkey and cheese sandwich, Sam calmed himself long enough to look at Gabriel, “Sammich.” He took a bite. Letting out a surprised chuckle, Gabriel stared back wide-eyed for a full second before laughing himself. Swallowing the bite, Sam began laughing again, his eyes on Gabriel. It took them a few minutes to calm down but when Sam turned to look at the rest of the table, he found the other three men frozen in disbelief.

And it was the funniest thing Sam had ever seen.

Running away from an abusive father with his brother, his soon-to-be mate and his’s Alpha’s cousin, across country to beg for money to buy him from Gabriel’s father… the stress of the situation caught up to Sam and it all came out because of a sandwich.

Calming down from his latest bought of hysterical fits, Sam rested his head on Gabriel’s and sighed. Feeling the Alpha’s arm snake around his waist and pull him in closer, the two sat for a moment and drank in the contentment from each of their scents. Dean, Castiel and Michael resumed eating, turning their attentions away from crazies and talked about Dean’s work at Bobby Singer’s garage. For the first time in a long time, Sam felt relaxed despite the very real difficult situation they faced.

***

A nap and shower later, Gabriel felt refreshed but still apprehensive. Michael had explained earlier that because Castiel was here with his potential mate, the whole family would be at dinner. Sitting in his old room, he was frustrated because Sam was not permitted to share a bed with him, until they were mated. Castiel and Dean too. Alone and staring out his window, Gabriel wanted nothing more than to curl up into Sam’s scent, to rub soothing circles into Sam’s back, to reassure him that it was going to be okay, they just had to get through the weekend and they would be home free.

Instead he was sulking in his bedroom. Michael had been a colossal prick. Whether Sam knew it or not, Gabriel knew his brother well enough that the lack of a handshake or hug to Sam was more than a slight. Omegas crave contact, by denying them any is offensive and cruel. It was an unspoken message to Sam that Michael was in charge, Michael was the house Alpha.

That of course is only until Dad arrives home. Not that it would be a cake walk with just Mikey, oh no. There was also Ralph and Luci.

“Fuck my life.” Gabriel turned from the window.

Already he felt like a shit Alpha. Not able to be there for Sam, to help him through this. It was his job to take care of Sam and he was failing over something as simple as meeting his parents.

A knock broke Gabriel from his thoughts. Opening the door, he found Sam standing in the hallway wearing his sweatpants and a blue tee shirt that hugged his chest. Stunned by his beauty, it took Gabriel a moment to compose himself before standing aside, letting Sam in.

“What’s up gorgeous?” Gabriel tried to keep things light, despite his mood.

“I can ask you the same thing, it reeks in here.” Sam crossed his arms, “You okay?”

“Michael gets on my nerves.” He stated closing the door, “He thinks because he’s the oldest he can boss around everyone else.”

“Gabriel…” Sam walked closer.

“I don’t like the way he’s treating you.” Gabriel pouted. Sam laughed.

“I’ve had worse Gabe, much, much worse.”

“You shouldn’t have to; you should be fucking worshipped like the god that you are.” Gabriel allowed Sam to hold him.

“I’m the god?” He asked incredulously. Sinking to his knees slowly, his eyes stayed on Gabriel’s the whole way down. Kisses were pressed to Gabriel’s stomach before Sam pushed up the fabric. Licking his lips, Sam pressed them to the warm flesh. Flinching, Gabriel stared back at Sam. Feeling his blood sing through his veins, Sam moved his hands from Gabriel’s back and moved them to the Alpha’s belt.

"What are you doing Sam?” Gabriel asked, his voice husky.

“Worshipping you like the god that you are.” Sam smirked, opening Gabriel’s fly. Heart racing, Sam reached in and took hold of Gabriel’s flush cock. Easing it out of the fabric, Sam felt his heart race. It was the first time handing another man’s cock. Wrapping his hand around the turgid flesh, Sam felt his mouth water. Leaning forward Sam licked a stripe up the base to the tip. Gabriel visibly shuddered. Feeling emboldened, Sam suckled the tip. A shock of salt was discovered as Sam teased the opening with his tongue. Feeling greedy, Sam swallowed down as much of Gabriel as he could fit. Feeling his lips stretch tightly around the size, Sam held him in his mouth a moment before swallowing reflexively. Gabriel’s body once again shook. Blinking up at Gabriel, Sam swallowed again and received the same reaction. Smiling, Sam pulled back nearly to the tip before lurching forward and swallowing him down once more.

“Jesus Sam.” Gabriel’s hand threaded through his long hair and took hold when Sam chuckled. The vibration causing a new sensation of pleasure. Feeling excited himself, Sam quickened his pace. Slick began to run down his leg. Gabriel must have smelled it because he began thrusting his hips forward. It caught Sam off guard at first but then the thrill of having his face fucked by Gabriel was just…hot. Pumping his hand along with Gabriel’s thrusts, Sam felt something at the base of Gabriel’s cock that wasn’t there earlier. Massaging the area as Gabriel continued to move, the flesh at the base continued to swell.

He was popping his knot.

That created a wave of slick and pulled a moan from Sam. Working the knot with his hand, Sam allowed Gabriel to continue to fuck his mouth, knowing he was going to have a sore throat. Gabriel began to moan and pant loudly. That created a buzz that ran straight to his dick. He didn’t care if he was going to have a sore throat or speak hoarse, hearing Gabriel pant his name was more than enough.

A firm squeeze to Gabriel’s knot and suddenly the Alpha froze. A soft whine escaped Gabriel’s throat a second before Sam’s mouth was flooded with cum. Swallowing as quickly as he could, Sam continued to massage Gabriel’s knot, working him through his orgasm. The Alpha was helpless, shuddering as he continued to pump load after load down Sam’s throat.

Once the flow had reduced, Sam slowly pulled off Gabriel and sat back blinking. Not quite a virgin, not quite… not… Sam looked up at Gabriel, who stood panting. Crumbling to his knees, Gabriel looked up at Sam.

“Holy fuck,” He breathed, “Where the hell did that come from?”

“I… I wanted to…” Sam worried his bottom lip. Had he done something wrong?

“Sam… It’s okay. No, it was more than okay, it was spectacular. But you didn’t have to do that.” Gabriel hastily tucked himself back into his pants.

“But, I wanted to.” Sam pouted.

Looking up, Gabriel smiled a goofy grin. “I see that you’ll be killing me through sex.”

“Did I…” Sam started to ask.

“What a way to go.” Gabriel flopped onto his bed still trying to catch his breath, “Come lay with me Sammson.”

Crawling over to the man, Sam laid his head down on Gabriel’s shoulder. The Alpha carded his fingers through the long hair of his Omega.

“I can’t wait until you’re mine.” Gabriel breathed.

“I’m already yours Gabe.” Sam whispered back, his throat hurting.

“I want the world to know that I am yours and you are mine.” Gabriel spoke softly.

Sam looked up at Gabriel.

“I want you to bite me too, Sammikins.”

Sam turned and sat up on his side, looking down at the Alpha.

“Gabriel, you’re a True Alpha. If I bite you…”

“If you bite me, you’re marking me as yours. It does nothing else but completes our mating.” Gabriel furrowed his brow, “Do you not want to mark me?”

“I just… it was never anything I thought about. Omega’s don’t mark.” Sam ran his hand up Gabriel’s stomach, thinking about the idea, “I… I would like to.”

“Fairs fair.” Gabriel smirked.

Running his eyes up to Gabriel’s throat, Sam started looking at where he would like to leave his mark.

“Hey, as pleased as I am for surprise head, I don’t think you came here to do that, did you?” Gabriel asked, breaking Sam of his reverie.

“Oh… I came to ask how we were supposed to dress for dinner. Dean and I brought suits if we need them.”

“Oh. Don’t worry about it, casual is fine.” Gabriel sighed, resting his head back on the bed, “Okay I need to get up.”

Sitting up, Sam helped Gabriel to a sitting position before leaning forward to steal a kiss.

“I love you Gabriel.” Sam blinked before looking down at his lap.

“Wow, Sammy…” Gabriel blinked in surprise. Sam sat waiting for him to reply but Gabriel just looked at him. Growing angry as the silence grew, Sam crawled to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving a gob smacked Gabriel.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking downstairs, Gabriel felt miserable.  He’d upset his Omega and after the wonderful blowjob he’d received. Now he needed to face his family with an angry Sam. Rubbing his face he stood in the foyer, smelling his mother’s flowers.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs behind him, Gabriel turned.

“Luci.” He smiled, “How are ya?” Gabriel walked up and hugged the one brother he could stand.

“Oh, you know, fighting the regime, creating dissention among the ranks.” Lucifer smirked, “Keeping father on his toes.”

“If you’re not careful you’ll be cast out.”

“Please, father loves me best.” The blond Alpha smiled and winked at his little brother. Arms crossed, Lucifer pointed lazily at Gabriel, “Rumor is you have brought your Omega home to meet Mom and Dad. That true?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, “His father… his father is a piece of work. Demanding that I buy Sam for an exorbitant amount of money.” Huffing he looked away briefly, “He’s worth it, every cent and then some. I just want him to be safe and away from that abusive ass. Even… even if he doesn’t stay with me.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and frowned, “You do know that if Sam walks, Mom and Dad are going to snatch him up, right? You didn’t forget that little part of the arrangement.”

“No, I’m… I’m aware.”

“You got to produce a pup with him if you do this.”

“I’m. Aware. Lucifer.” Gabriel growled.

“Hey,” Lucifer threw his hands up in defense, “Just trying to help, little brother.”

“Sorry.” Gabriel looked down.

“Something else going on?” The frown was back. Gabriel was worrying his bottom lip, a habit he was picking up from Sam, it seemed.

“Sam told me he loved me.” Gabriel felt ashamed even as he said the words, “and I said nothing in response.”

“Do you?” Lucifer asked, arms crossed again, “Love Sam?”

“More than anything,” Gabriel nodded.

“Then…”

“I froze. I know that is a huge step and it’s one you shouldn’t rush into…”

“Yet you are not hesitating in the idea of mating with him, something much more long term...”

Falling silent Gabriel realized Lucifer was right.

“I’m an idiot.” Gabriel muttered.

“That you are. I must seriously wonder about the mental stability of this Sam if he’s wrapped up in you.”

“I hate you a little.”

Lucifer walked up to Gabriel, throwing his arm around the younger man’s shoulders, walking towards the formal dining room.

“You love me.” Lucifer laughed and glanced up the stairs, “Come on, let’s go before Ralph comes down.”

***

Standing on the balcony, Sam watched Lucifer wink at him as he walked Gabriel into the dining room. Having met the taller Alpha less than ten minutes earlier, he was surprised that the man was willing to help him. Making the suggestion to get Gabriel talking, Sam was certain that Gabriel would have seen or smelled him. Apparently the body wash he used was good in covering his scent.

Gabriel loved him, realized that he was a moron and Sam could tell from where he stood that his Alpha felt genuine remorse. It made the pain lessen, pain caused by Gabriel. Remaining loyal to Gabriel and the task they have at hand, it didn’t mean that he was happy with him. Descending the stairs, Sam made the decision that they were in this together but he’d make the Alpha sweat.

Walking into the dining room, Sam was instantly hit with the scent of Alpha. There were so many different scents that it become overwhelming. Fortunately, Gabriel rescued him, walking Sam over to introduce him to Lucifer (unknowing that they had already met), his Aunt Rachel and Uncle Chuck (“Cassie’s parents.” Gabriel explained,), Cousins Balthazar (“Cassie’s crazy brother,” Gabriel warned,) and Samandiriel (“Cassie’s other brother”). Uncle Zachariah and Uncle Bartholomew (“They’ve been together longer than Mom and Dad.”) and their three girls Hael, Hannah and Hester. Uncle Metatron (“He’s a blacker sheep of the family then I am,”) and friend of the family, Gadreel. Just as everyone was sitting at the table, his other brother Raphael led their mother Naomi into the room.

Gabriel watched as Sam took in the people around him. Feeling bad still from their earlier fight, the Alpha took his Omega by the hand and squeezed. Walking towards his mother, Gabriel pulled Sam along behind him. It was now or never.

“Mom, this is Sam Winchester. Sammich, my Mom, Naomi Novak.” Gabriel beamed at Sam. Proud of his Omega, “Sam is studying law at school, Mom.”

Sam smiled at Gabriel’s mom as they shook hands.

“Law?” Naomi raised an eyebrow.

“Yes ma’am. I’m wanting to specialize in Omega law.” Sam stood up tall, “I think protecting those that are voiceless is incredibly important.”

Blinking up at the tall Omega, Naomi stared. It was making Gabriel nervous. Glancing back and forth between his two loved ones, he hoped that his mother was okay with the notion of a son-in-law that would work.

Slowly a smile creeped across Naomi’s lips. Reaching out, she patted Sam on the arm before holding it.

“I think that is amazing.” She said softly, offering up a smile. Sam’s smile brightened, “I’d like to discuss this further with you, perhaps after dinner?”

“I’d be honored.” Sam replied, Gabriel could see that he was charmed by his mother, it made the fear in his chest loosen. His mother patted Sam’s arm again before turning to have a seat at the head of the table.

***

Dinner passed relatively painlessly. Michael was still a dick and Raphael, Gabriel’s adoptive brother, was cold but the rest of the family was decent enough. Dean managed to charm Hael, Hannah and Hester much to the amusement of Castiel. After dinner, Sam spoke with Naomi privately, which only agitated Michael. Lucifer and Gabriel enjoyed watching their older brother pace outside of the library.

“So, you finally want to get mated…” Lucifer turned from the restless Michael and focused on Gabriel, “Marriage, settling down, a house and mortgage… pups?” He teased.

“Yep, with Sam I want what he is willing to give me.” Gabriel sipped his coffee.

“So he’ll be quitting school then.” Lucifer pulled out a flask, spiking his coffee and indicated Gabriel.

“Actually,” Gabriel took the flask, dumping some of the contents in his mug, “I was thinking of taking classes on line while I take care of the pups. Sam is the one with the strong drive to make something of himself.” He passed the flask back to his brother, “I’m Alpha enough to stay at home and let my Omega take care of me.”

“Seriously?” Lucifer’s face contorted in disgust, “You don’t feel that it’s…. wrong?”

“Wrong how?” Gabriel felt his spine stiffen.

“Calm down, little brother, all I am asking is if you can allow your Omega to provide for you.”

Gabriel paused and thought for a moment. Why wouldn’t he? If Sam wants to have a career, why would he stop that? If they have pups and Gabriel isn’t working, then why wouldn’t he take care of the pups?

“Absolutely. Without hesitation.” Lucifer took a deep breath but remained silent, “Sam and I will be a team and it doesn’t matter to me who does what as long as shit gets done. If Sam wants a career and I can give him the opportunity to do so, isn’t that me still providing for my Omega?” Gabriel thought for a long moment before nodding, “If Sam is happy, I’m happy and that is all that matters.”

“Well,” Lucifer sat up, bouncing his eyebrows, “Far be it from me to dissuade you. You seem to be at peace with it.”

“I am, he’s worth it.” Gabriel smiled.

“Mother and father both have signed off on this, you know what happens right?” Lucifer leaned in.

“He and I have to have a pup within the first year or he goes to Mom and Dad.” Gabriel sighed.

“Well, after you left, Mother, Father and I spoke. You know that they decided that Sam will be mine should you not impregnate him. But… if… if it comes to that, then I am to bear a pup with him.”

Gabriel turned and looked at his brother in shock.

“This was not my idea, little brother but you needed to know. And, because it is doubtful that it would come to it, I would really rather this not go any further than us, please.”

“I need to let Sam know at least.”

“Fine, but no further.” Lucifer looked upset

“Sure… of course.” Gabriel felt numb. The door opened and Sam walked out smiling softly. Catching the eye of Gabriel, he smiled broadly, his whole body lighting up. A sad smile crossed Gabriel’s lips watching the tall Omega stride towards him. Standing, Gabriel took Sam by the hand and felt broken hearted. This strong man, this Omega, was going to have to put his dream on hold while he fathered a pup. It wasn’t fair to him. Gabriel had no problems with the notion of him caring for the pup while Sam went to classes but he wasn’t sure if he could attend while heavy with child.

“Gabe?” Sam looked at the Alpha confused.

“We need to talk, Sammy.” Gabriel stated quietly, pulling him outside.

“What’s? What’s going on?” Sam asked waiting until the door was closed behind them. Stepping into the fading light of evening, Gabriel took a deep breath. It wasn’t as calm a vision as he hoped but it was beautiful.

“Lucifer…” He swallowed, “If we don’t have a pup in our first year, Mother and Father are to take you from me and give you to Lucifer who is to give you a pup.” He looked at the Omega, “I know that Lucifer will be a good Alpha to you but I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either.” Sam stepped closer to the Alpha. Remaining calm in the eyes of this latest development.

“But, I can’t… I can’t stand the idea of forcing you to bare my pup just so that we can be together.” Gabriel’s eye looked down, ashamed for the force, the rape like feel this situation had.

“Gabe…”

“This is not fair to you. You have a dream and I don’t want to stand in your way. But… this is the only way you will be able to see your dream come to fruition.” He sighed.

“Gabriel…”

“I want you safe and happy and I think that while I may be able to give you that, I’m afraid that you’ll resent me for this pup situation…”

“Alpha!” Sam yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“What?!” Gabriel looked around, startled by the outburst.

“Listen to me, Gabriel, listen very closely,” Sam moved his hands up to cup the Alpha’s face, “I am okay with this arrangement. I want to have pups with you. And if it means that we have a pup earlier than I would have liked but it means you and I are together, then I am okay with it. We can make it work. I believe in us.”

“But… law school…” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hands still on his face.

“I will go, just maybe a semester later.” Sam nodded.

“I can raise our pup,” Gabriel blurted, “I can take care of him while you go to school. So you can go to school. It’s important to me that you finish your education.”

“We have time to work out the details.” Sam smiled softly.

“You… you are so amazing, Sammy.” Gabriel whispered.

“Nah… I’m just me.”

Gabriel stared up into Sam’s hazel eyes, dangerously close to crying. Reaching out, Gabriel ran his hand down Sam’s face gently.

“I love you, Sam.”

Frowning for a brief moment, Sam’s smile widened. “I love you too Gabriel.”

Pulling Sam down to his level, the small Alpha chastely kissed the tall Omega.

“When do you want to make it official?” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips.

“I’d say tonight if it wouldn’t piss off my father so much.”

“Yeah, he might not like that, still, you will be mine, so… will it kill him if we mate a little early?”

“You forget he has others bidding on me.”

“Yeah but for the same price?”

Sam bit his lip, looking at Gabriel as he slowly stood up. Looking in towards the house, Gabriel could tell he was thinking hard.

“Well, I sure as hell don’t want my brother and your cousin anywhere near us when we do mate.” Sam quipped.

“We can go to a bed and breakfast… or hell, the guest house.”

“Guest house?”

“Yeah, ‘bout a quarter of a mile from the main house." Gabriel suddenly growing excited, "It would be perfect! Just you and I, no one else around.” Gabriel smiled, “What do you think Sammy? Want to be my mate tonight?” Slinking closer to Sam, he wrapped his arms around the taller man.

“You know if he were to find out it would negate your contract with him.” Sam ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair, “I don’t want to chance it.”

Gabriel pouted and pouted hard. He wanted his Sammich. "Probably for the best." He grumbled, "Sides, I want to make it special for you."

Grinning at his soon-to-be-Alpha, Sam's dimples stood out on his face.

"Damnit Sam, you're killing me here." Gabriel groaned.

“Let’s go upstairs and go to bed. I’m exhausted from the drive.” Sam stretched, yawning as he did, giving Gabriel a glance at his tummy. The Alpha drooled.

“Yeah, sure. Bed.” Gabriel fumbled over himself as he turned to let them back into the house. A quick nod to Lucifer, Gabriel managed to get Sam upstairs to his room without incident. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath, “To be clear, we’re… just sleeping. Right?”

Looking up from unknotting his tie, Sam smirked. “Yes, Gabe. Sleep.”

“Right.”

“Wait, will your family have a problem with me sleeping in the room with you?” Sam stood, tie in hand.

“If you don’t sleep in here with me, surely someone will sneak into your room at night. I wouldn’t put it past my brothers.”

Sam looked shocked before his face morphed into one that was more horrified.

“Cas-“

“Is sleeping with Dean. He’s fine, he’s got a strong Alpha protecting him.” Gabriel began undressing, “Did you want to grab your bag? You may as well, I’m not letting you sleep alone in this house.”

Nodding his head, Sam excused himself to go retrieve it while Gabe went about getting ready for bed. It was when he was done brushing his teeth that Gabriel realized Sam hadn’t returned. The guest rooms were down the hall, he should have been back by now. Stepping out into the hallway, Gabriel found Sam, near his room, bag in hand and pinned to the wall by Michael. From where he stood, Gabriel could smell distressed Omega blended with angry Alpha.

That caught him off guard. Why was Michael mad? Still, it didn’t stop him from body checking his brother off Sam or growling at his fallen eldest brother.

“You keep your hands off him.” Gabriel snarled. Blinking up from the floor, Michael looked at Gabriel first in shock, then in contempt.

“You would ruin our family by mating with him?” Michael stood slowly, brushing himself off, “You disappoint me Gabriel.”

“Mom and Dad already gave their blessings.”

“They don’t see him for the filth that he is.”

“Is that why you were propositioning me a moment ago?” Sam growled. Whipping his head to look at Sam, Gabriel felt as if he had been doused in ice cold water.

“What?”

“He told me that I was no good for the family, no good for you and if I knew what was good for me, I’d let him knot me then run off in the night, taking my trash brother with me.”

Everything went red. Gabriel could not discern voices or faces but went in the direction of his brother.

_Protect mate!_

Strong hands were scrabbling at him, trying to restrain him.

_NO! Can’t protect mate!_

He fought harder. He wasn’t sure if he was attacking anyone or defending Sam. He was just motion and anger.

“ENOUGH!”

A bite to the back of his neck had Gabriel instantly docile. Not enough to break skin but enough to demand obedience. Panting hard, it took several minutes for him to achieve clarity. Blinking as he tried to look up and around, Gabriel’s head was forced down, chin nearly tucked into his chest. He was slowly discovering there were strong arms holding his biceps from behind. Confused and still a little angry, Gabriel opted for words.

“What… happened?”

The teeth pulled back, allowing his head to level. The hands on his arms, remained.

“You beat Michael, Gabriel.” His father’s voice spoke from behind him.

Shuddering into freezing, Gabriel’s heart pounded hard in his chest. Looking in front of him, Raphael was kneeling next to their brother, looking him over. Very little of Michael’s beautiful face was seen. It was covered in blood, bruises and swollen flesh. Looking around frantically, Gabriel found Sam, pushed up against a far wall, trembling in Naomi’s arms.

“Mom?” Gabriel asked, his voice far too shaky to sound calm. His mother only looked up from stroking Sam’s hair and gave her son a disappointed look.

“Let’s go.” Gabriel’s father, Cain pulled gently on his arms, before turning them around and manhandling him into his office downstairs. Releasing the young Alpha long enough to close the door behind them, Cain turned and crossed his arms, looking at his son, “The hell was that about?”

Standing in the center of the room, Gabriel looked around as if seeing the room for the first time. Turning at his father’s voice, he felt like a pup looking at him. Rubbing the palms of his hands against his pants, Gabriel tried hard to remember how to speak.

“You raged on him. You forget that you’re a True Alpha, you have more power than 10 Alpha’s combined son. You could have killed your brother.” Cain remained in front of the door.

The idea that he had been that close had Gabriel start to panic. Breathing and heart rate increased and he began to pace.

“Son, calm down.” Cain raised his hands up in front of him, “Take a deep breath, sit down before you fall over.”

Sitting on the ground, hard, Gabriel buried his face in his hands, unaware or uncaring they were covered in Michael’s blood. Walking over slowly, Cain knelt by his son.

“Tell me what happened.”

“He threatened. He... Sam.” Gabriel swallowed a sob, “He’s… scared.” Gabriel looked up past his father’s shoulder, “Sam… was... scared. Of me.” He looked up at his father, panic still clinging to his face, “I scared Sam. What… what kind of Alpha does that to their mate?”

“Gabriel, listen to me, Sam is scared, he had never seen this side of you. But don’t worry about him. Your mother is with him,” That earned Cain a slow nod and a little more understanding in his sons eyes, “Now, what do you mean ‘he threatened’? Who threatened who?”

“Michael,” Gabriel looked up at his father’s face, feeling his anger start to surface, “Michael threatened Sam. Called him trash and that he needed to…” Gabriel took several deep shaky breaths before he felt calm enough to talk, “Told Sam he needed to be knotted by Michael and then he was to leave tonight. Sam and his brother… no good for the family.” Gabriel felt his body deflate slightly, the anger no longer keeping him buoyant.

“Well that’s a load of shit and you know it.” Cain patted his sons shoulder and sat in front of him on the floor, “I know you and I have not always seen eye to eye on many things, son but if what your mother has filled me in is half true, this Sam character is a very good thing for you. Hell, I’m afraid he’s getting the short end of the stick in this deal.”

Looking up from the expensive carpet beneath him, Gabriel frowned at his father, who was suppressing a smile. Blinking into a look of surprise, Gabriel started to giggle. This was surreal, sitting on the floor with his father in his study after almost killing his brother.

“Michael! How... how is he?”

“Clearly grounded but alive.”

“Dad, Michael is 36 years old.”

“And living at home, I can ground all you little bastards so long as you live under my roof.” Standing slowly Cain reached down to help Gabriel to his feet. Running a hand through his long grey hair, he looked at the door for a moment, “I want you to go to your room, get cleaned up and go to bed. You’re going to crash soon, running on adrenaline, especially a True Alpha, you need to get some rest. I’ll talk with your mother, see how Sam is doing. If he’s up to staying with you, then he will. If he’s not, he’ll stay with your mother and I tonight.” He looked at his youngest, “Don’t worry about Michael, we’ll take care of him, in every sense.” Cain patted his son’s shoulder again before walking towards the door.

“I was hoping to meet your intended under better circumstances, a surprise brunch had been my plan but that was shot to Hell. Maybe a quiet affair, your mother and I with you and Sam, for breakfast. We’ll talk then. Get to know the man that stole your heart.” He offered a smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Nodding, Gabriel stepped into the hallway and numbly walked to his bedroom. A quick shower and change of clothing, Gabriel’s eyes were closing quickly, his whole body exhausted. The first hints of pain, sore muscles and bruised knuckles were starting to be felt. Popping some ibuprofen, Gabriel sat up in his bed, waiting for Sam to come in. Minutes ticked by and there was still no Sam but a persuasive weight to his eyes that had him slipping into sleep before he wanted.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes fluttering open, Gabriel felt fine. His system’s fast healing had served him well as he slept. Sitting up slowly he was aware, painfully so of Sam’s absence.  Frowning, he slumped in bed. His Alpha howling for his missing mate, hurt that he had be rejected by him. Biting his lip he tried to tell himself that this wasn’t a permanent thing. That maybe he could win Sam’s affections again.

A knock at the door had him hesitate a moment before he jumped up and threw the door open. His mother was standing in front of him.

“Good morning Gabriel.” She smiled softly.

Taking a quick glance in the hall, he returned his focus on Naomi.

“Mom?” He asked, his voice shaking for a moment before she moved forward and caught her son in her arms.

“He’s fine, just needed time to collect himself,” She cooed as she rubbed his back, “You two will be fine, you just need to talk to him.” After a moment she pulled back and held his face in her hands, “He loves you deeply, Gabriel.” Wrapping an arm around her son, Naomi pulled him in close, “Get dressed, your father and I want to have breakfast with the two of you to talk about this and the agreement, okay?” Her voice was soft as silk, the voice she used when Gabriel was hurting. The voice that soothed his fears and wrapped around him like a warm blanket. Sighing softly, he nodded and turned towards the closet.

“Does… Sam, need… any clothes?” He asked quietly.

“No, Lucifer lent him some.”

A soft growl rumbled in the back of the Alpha’s throat.

“Gabriel!” Naomi admonished softly, “Your brother was simply helping your Omega. Be grateful.”

“He’ll smell like Luce.”

“You can worry about that later. For now, get dressed and meet us in the foyer.”

Nodding his head again he opened the closet door, “Wait, not the dining room?”

“We’re going out, little one.” Naomi smiled again and pulled the door closed behind her, leaving Gabriel feeling… conflicted.

Coming down the stairs quickly, Gabriel caught sight of Sam, talking with his father. Both men were relaxed in their postures, his father saying something that made Sam smile enough to show off his dimples. Gabriel’s heart beat harder in his chest, surely a human body wasn’t made to contain the amount of love he felt for Sam. Perhaps his heart was going to explode from the effort. Mesmerized, it took him a moment to notice his mother had been standing at the head of the stairs waiting for him. It took Naomi clearing her throat before Gabriel snapped out of it.

“You really are far gone on this boy.” His mother chuckled. Gabriel blushed and walked down the stairs. Blue and hazel eyes followed him down the stairs. Both were curious but only the hazel ones were leery.

It crushed Gabriel.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he kept his gaze down to the floor.

“Hey.” He said softly, feeling vulnerable and so ill prepared to talk with anyone at the moment.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Cain ribbed gently, “Shall we?”

Sitting in the back seat of his father’s Jaguar, Gabriel kept stealing glances at Sam. The Omega looked a little nervous but was otherwise calm. He couldn’t scent Sam and that was perhaps the most worrying thing for the young Alpha.

Turning to address the tall Omega, Cain announced that they had arrived at the restaurant. Looking up, Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course his father would take them to a far too expensive restaurant for brunch. A quick look to Sam showed his nervousness amplify. One thing he had learned about his Omega and his brother was that they had worked hard for everything that they had. Even Sam’s education was the product of hard studying by Sam, earning him scholarships and hard physical labor on part of Dean who was helping put him through school. Extravagance was simply not part of their life. They were happy with what they had. Simply joys like a cold beer on a hot day, watching the sun go down was something more their style. Gabriel was embarrassed by his parents’ choice of dining option.

Reaching out, Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s, only to have the latter jump and quickly look at him. Offering a soft smile to the Omega, he hoped to convey that he understood Sam’s concern, that he was okay. Sam offered a polite smile in return and looked out the window. While that further bothered the Alpha, he was pleased to find Sam left his hand under his.

Once seated at their table, Gabriel ordered a mimosa before excusing himself to the restroom. There, he splashed cold water onto his face and neck, trying to dull the scent of freaked out Alpha that he knew he was radiating. Staring at his reflection, water dripping down his face he tried to give himself a pep talk. This was the moment they drove forever for, the agreement. The money he so needed to make Sam his. Only now he was afraid that Sam would back out or at least not want Gabriel anymore. Looking back down at the sink he ruminated on that thought, of being rejected by the Omega that stole his heart. Closing his eyes, he promised himself and Sam silently that he would respect any decision that Sam made, no matter how much it hurt him. He would stay loyal to Sam and Sam alone even if he wasted away.

Opening his eyes he lifted them to the mirror to solidify these morose thoughts and jumped. Turning around quickly he was faced with Sam, standing quietly in the middle of the men’s room.

“Jesus Sam, need to put a bell on you or something,” Gabriel clutched his chest, beating hard from the fright. Or Sam. Or both. He reached over for some paper towels, “How is someone your size able to move like a ninja?”

“Live with my father for twenty years, you’ll learn.” Sam huffed, “Gabe… about last night.”

“No, we don’t… I mean, we do… but it can wait…” Gabriel stammered as he blotted his face.

“Please.” Sam implored, giving Gabriel his best puppy eyes.

Fuck. This kid was going to be the end of him.

Nodding, Gabriel grew quiet.

“You scared me. Not gonna lie about it. I’ve never seen anything like that display of pure, raw power before. Even my father going Alpha on me was not nearly as terrifying.”

Gabriel furrowed his brow and bowed his head.

“But I knew that that fury was not directed at me.”

Gabriel looked up at those hazel eyes.

“I knew that you were willing to protect me from anything, even your own family, to the death.” Sam huffed and looked up towards the ceiling, “Only Dean has ever done that for me before.” He looked back at the Alpha, “I wasn’t sure how to process that. We’ve known each other for a relatively short amount of time and you were willing to kill Michael to protect me.” He swallowed. “Between us I’m torn on Michael’s death right about now. He is your brother but on the other hand, a slimy douche.”

Gabriel barked his laughter, unexpected from Sam in the heaviness of the conversation. Sam smiled softly, his dimples showing.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Sammoose. I… I repress a lot of my True Alpha traits, it’s… it’s distracting sometimes… but sometimes… I can’t… control myself, like with Michael. I barely registered what was happening until I was pulled off of him.” Gabriel dropped his eyes, “I’m not your father Sam. I wouldn’t hurt you.” He looked up and offered a grin, “Unless you’re into that sort of thing.” He bounced his eyebrows, hoping to make Sam smile and lighten the conversation further.

Sam shook his head but was still smiling.

“Thank you for being brave enough to talk to me. I’m sorry I’m a coward.” Gabriel balled up the paper towels and tossed them in the trash.

“I could tell you wanted to talk, thank you for giving me space to process things, Gabe.” Sam reached out and took the Alpha by the hand.

“Are we good?” Gabriel asked in a soft voice, “I don’t like this distance between us. Unless you need it, then it’s totally okay.”

“Come here you dork.” Sam pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

It was exactly what Gabriel needed.

“I know you could kick my ass any day of the week, Moose but I will try and protect you from everything that may keep that beautiful smile from your lips.”

“Sap.”

“You know it.” Gabriel sniffed as he pulled back.

“Love you, Gabe.” Sam cradled his face.

“I love you and like you, Moose.” Gabriel held onto Sam’s wrist, gazing up at his hazel eyes. Tilting his head, Sam’s smile widened.

“I love you and like you, Gabe.” He bent down and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s in a chaste kiss. But to Gabriel, it was the most amazing thing he had experienced to date. Like a steak for a starving man, Gabriel relished the sensation and warmth that brief exchange offered him. “Come on, your parents are probably thinking you’re claiming me now.”

“Hey now Moose,” Gabriel took Sam’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked out, “Give me some credit, I want to make our first time special.”

“Thanks.” Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back towards the table. There was so much that he needed to talk with Sam about before this conversation, this particular conversation but he couldn’t remember a single word of it.

“Ah, drinks.” Gabriel smiled tucking in, taking up his mimosa, Gabriel took a sip and licked his lips, “What have I missed?”

His parents looked at him with little amusement, causing him to shrink in his seat.

“Is this the kind of Alpha you are prepared to be for Sam?” Cain raised an eyebrow.

“Um, no.” Gabriel down at his plate.

“Sir…” Sam tried to jump in but was silenced by Cain’s raised hand.

“Gabriel, look at me son.”

Hesitantly, Gabriel raised his eyes to meet his father’s blue ones.

“You are an Alpha. A True Alpha. The purest of our gender. It is up to you to protect your mate and your pups from any and all things. Including your family, if needs be.”

Cocking his head, Gabriel sat up straighter. Unsure where this was going.

“I’m proud of you that you stood up to Michael last night.” He returned his gaze to the menu in front of him, “Could have done without the hospital bill we will be getting but, needs must.”

Frowning, Gabriel took a deep and steadying breath. Cain looked up at his son.

“Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Gabriel could feel Sam bristling next to him. Placing a hand on his leg, Gabriel attempted to project calm and love to his Sam.

“I am proud of you. For that and for finding such a stellar Omega.” Cain’s eyes slipped over to Sam. The tall Omega bowed his head in subservience to the older Alpha, “You two will have excellent pups between you.”

Naomi smiled and returned to her menu.

“About that…” Gabriel sat up, squeezing Sam’s leg, “Sam wants to continue on to Law school when he’s done with his general studies. Having a pup right now would be…” He searched for the word that he wanted to use.

“Necessary.” Cain finished for him, “If you want access to your Trust Fund, this is part of the arrangement, Gabriel. One which I will have in writing before one cent is transferred to you.”

“Why?” Gabriel huffed trying to keep his anger in check.

“Because I need some guarantee that I will have a legacy through my sons. None of your brothers have mates. I would make this arrangement with any of my sons, were they the first. I’m not singling you out Gabriel.”

“I thought Michael and Gadreel…”

“They are just friends, plus Gadreel is an Alpha, you know this.” Naomi spoke up.

“Just friends my ass.” Gabriel mumbled looking at his menu.

“You know you get a bonus if you two have an Alpha.”

Gabriel cringed at his father’s words.

“I feel like we are… prostituting ourselves.” The young Alpha quipped and instantly regretted the words.

Setting his menu down, Cain folded his hands together and calmly addressed his son.

“Look at it this way, Sam takes a year off to birth the pup, with the money that you’ll get for the Alpha child, you could put Sam through Law School, pay for the bar exam and buy a house to raise the little one.”

“And if she’s not Alpha?” Sam asked leaning forward.

“Then you get no bonus but have fulfilled the terms of our agreement. One child birthed from your union, within one year of your mating. Failure to do so, without medical explanation, would result in the mating being dissolved by medical means and Sam would be mated to Lucifer.”

“Medical explanation?”

“In case you or Gabriel are infertile, there is a problem with your womb, that sort of thing. It would require medical paperwork to back up that claim, of course.”

“Of course.” Sam huffed.

A hush fell over the table.

A heavy silence.

It was oppressive, choking Gabriel. He was about to jump up and run for the restroom or to get some fresh air when Sam placed his hand over his on Sam’s leg.

“I accept the terms of the agreement.” Sam spoke up.

“Sam!” Gabriel hissed.

“What? We are going to get mated, right? Eventually pups will come up for us. I’d love to carry your pups, Gabriel. You’re the first Alpha I’ve ever even considered having pups with. So we have one now, it pushes back my timeline for school as such but we can work with that. I could even take online courses in that time.” He shrugged, “If it means I get to be with you, why fight this?”

“Because it puts your dreams on hold, Sam.” The lack of nickname did not go unnoticed by Sam, “I don’t want you to wait for something that would make you happy.”

“But you make me happy.” Sam turned and cupped his face, “The lawyer thing… that will help provide for us. We will figure this out together Gabe. I love you and like you.” Sam whispered the last part while stroking his face. Gabriel felt his resolve melt.

“Only if you are damn sure, Moose, this… this is a big, huge thing, to ask of you.” Gabriel lowered his voice as well.

“I’m completely sure.”

Staring into his boyfriend’s eyes, Gabriel was humbled by the sacrifice that Sam was making for him. For them.

“I accept the terms of the agreement.” He spoke up, keeping his eyes on Sam a moment longer. Turning to face his father, he nodded, “I accept.”

“Done!” Cain clapped his hands, his whole demeanor lightening up as he looked over his menu once more, “I’m starving!”

Silently snickering, Sam watched Gabriel’s father before looking back at his menu. Gabriel still had his hand on Sam’s leg. His… soon-to-be mate’s leg. Blinking, Gabriel turned his attention to his mother, who simply smiled at him a knowing grin.  Returning the sentiment, Gabriel looked once more at his menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting!


	15. Chapter 15

A few phones calls, signing of the actual document and a handshake later, Gabriel had the money to buy Sam’s freedom. It happened so fast that the day’s events from brunch to handshake blurred. Standing in the back yard, Gabriel looked up at the night sky, drinking a beer, he tried to review all the events that led up to this very moment.

After the voicemail Gabriel left for John Winchester, he spoke with Dean and decided it was time to start heading home. Tomorrow morning, they would be returning to their lives and classes and jobs.

For now, Gabriel had the money, had Sam and had the stars.

“There you are. We were looking for you.” Lucifer walked out followed by Sam and Dean, “You doing okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“Not having second thoughts are you?” Dean asked.

“Of course not. Just… it’s been a short time, I get it,” Gabriel looked at Sam, “But it feels like everything was dragging until today now it’s really happening.”

Sam smiled at Gabriel and took a sip of his own beer.

“This seems awfully morose for a celebration.” Lucifer piped up, “Why aren’t you celebrating?”

“Still need to talk with Dad.” Sam turned and looked at Gabriel’s older brother.

“Ah, yes.” Lucifer was going to say more but saw the looks on the brother’s faces, “Well, is there anything I can do to help?”

Dean and Sam both looked at the tall Alpha apprehensively. Gabriel simply smiled.

“Thanks, Luce… Knowing you’re there for us is enough.”

“Are you?” Dean pipped up and faced Lucifer, “There for them?” He indicated Gabriel and Sam, Lucifer looked at him impassively, “I gotta ask man because you get Sam if things go sideways.”

“While all that is true, remember it wasn’t me that asked for that clause. And while Sam is a remarkable man, I happen to have someone with whom I have started seeing. And I doubt very much that she would appreciate having to share a bed with Sam.” Lucifer said, trying to appear nonchalant but coming off a little bitter.

“Luce… I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“You didn’t ask.” He muttered, “But in your defense you were preoccupied.”

“And… Dad still is pressing this on you?”

“He and mother don’t know. It’s still very new but… it may go somewhere, who knows.”

“What’s her name?” Sam spoke up.

“Rowena,” Lucifer smiled softly.

“What she like?” The Omega pressed.

“She’s tiny and Scottish but she is larger than life. I watched her once shame an Alpha who grabbed her ass. I was about to rip the man’s head off when she stepped up to him and began to chew him out. She had him apologizing and in tears quite quickly.” He smirked, “I had never been so turned on before.” He sighed and looked up. “She’s delicate but tough, gruff but tender. She is at complete odds with herself but it works. And for some reason, she seems fond of me.”

“I really want to meet her.” Sam smiled, unbuttoning his top shirt button.

“Maybe you will.” Lucifer blushed before looking away.

“How long you two been together?” Gabriel asked.

“Seven months.”

“I’ve had relationships that have run their course in less time.” Dean smirked.

“That is reassuring me that you’re dating Cas, how?”

Dean scowled and looked down at his shoes, kicking the bricks on the patio.

“Cas is different.” He muttered.

Grinning, Sam nudged his brother with his shoulder before walking up to Gabriel. Looking down at the Alpha, Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Gabriel returned the nod before turning to face the night sky.

***

The foursome climbed into the car and settled in before Dean pulled the Impala onto the driveway and made haste for the open road. All four happy to put the Novak home to their backs.

After about thirty minutes of driving, Dean pulled over to a Gas n’ Sip to fuel up the Impala. Castiel opted to get snacks and drinks for everyone leaving Sam and Gabriel alone. Inside the quiet car Gabriel realized that the only sound he was hearing was that of Sam’s stressed breathing. Along with it was his distressed scent, which prompted Gabriel to address him.

“Sam, I’m here. What’s wrong?” After more labored breathing and no response, Gabriel slid closer, “Sammich I need you to talk to me.”

“Can’t.” He replied through labored breathing. Gabriel looked down at the tall Omega, instinctively inhaling. Freezing, he felt a strong shock of electricity fire up his spine.

“Sam, are you…” Gabriel’s eyes lit up.

Sam was going into heat.

“Fuck bucko, you have shit timing, you know that?”

“Shut up.” Sam buried his nose in Gabriel’s neck, “You’ve been gone for weeks. I’ve been smelling you concentrated for the last five days, it was bound to happen.”

“Sam, did you miss your last heat?” Gabriel asked. Sam’s statement was indicating something that Gabriel wasn’t sure he understood or was afraid to understand.

Sam sat up slowly, keeping Gabriel in his sights the entire time. “Yes.” He whispered.

Gabriel stared at Sam for a long time, processing what this could mean.

“Have you missed heats in the past?” Gabriel whispered, still unsure about what was being discovered.

“Never, not once since I presented have I missed a heat. Dad won’t let me go on suppressants.” Sam was breathing hard, a sort of focused breathing rather than one that was out of need.

“Did you feel this come on suddenly or slowly? Are you due right now?” Gabriel was desperately looking for answers.

“Gabriel, why are you asking?” Sam leaned back against the seat.

“Answer. The. Question.”

“This came up suddenly. I started feeling warm when I was packing my duffle bag but I figured it was because I was running around.” He turned his head to face the Alpha, “And I’m late, by a week.”

“Fuck.” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair.

“Your rut?” Sam asked. Gabriel stared out of the side window, lost in thought. “Gabriel.”

“I had a really hard one at my parent’s house. Worse one I’ve ever had.” He looked at Sam, “You know what this means.”

“No…” Sam turned his body to face Gabriel. The Alpha could smell his uncertainty.

“We are True Mates.”

The words hung heavy in the car between them. Both men blinking as they sorted out this new development.

“Why do you smell scared, Gabriel?” Sam asked, his voice thick with hurt.

“It’s nothing to do with you, just…” Gabriel huffed out of frustration. He couldn’t find the right words.

Two figures lingered near the car, causing Gabriel to pull Sam in closely and growl softly. The door open and the figure on the driver’s side paused before getting in the car.

“Gabriel, it’s me and Cas. Knock that shit off man, now the car stinks.” Dean sat heavily as Castiel finished setting the bags of road food on the floor of the car. “Wait.” Looking over at Cas, Dean blinked before looking in the backseat, “Shit, Sammy are you in heat?”

“It just hit.” Gabriel growled, trying to control himself in the presence of another Alpha.

“No wonder Gabriel is acting possessive.” Castiel murmured.

“We need to get him to a hotel, we can’t drive with him like this.” Dean looked at Gabriel, the Alpha attempted to bare his throat as he spoke, showing he meant no harm and was acknowledging the True Alpha’s dominance. He hoped it was a gamble that would placate Gabriel, while Sam was in heat.

“Others will smell him.” Gabriel said gruffly, having a better time controlling himself against Dean but was starting to feel the inevitable pressure in his groin.

“There are some motels that have rooms for Omegas for just such an occasion, when he first presented, Dad was on a business trip and left Sammy and me in a motel by ourselves. The guy behind the counter moved us into one of those rooms and I looked after him till Dad got back. Cas, look up one nearby on your phone. And… let’s get out of here for now.” Dean closed his door and looked at the truck that was just ahead of him at the pumps. Two men standing outside of the truck near the bed together were watching them with great interest.

“Go, Dean, now.” Gabriel commanded in his Alpha voice. Dean obeyed.

***

An hour later, the Impala was parked outside of the Sleepyhead Motorlodge. Sam and Gabriel in an Omega suite and Castiel and Dean in a regular room. The two couples promised to keep in contact during Sam’s heat, the established couple promising to bring them food or things as needed for Sam. Dean didn’t bother giving Gabriel any sort of lecture, just looked at the other Alpha, hoping to express more with his eyes, as he closed the door.

Gabriel had to figure out some way to take care of Sam over the next couple of days. On their way to the motel, they stopped off at a drugstore to pick up a few things for Sam before calling it a night.

Mate! Breed! Mate!

Gabriel shook his head.

“You okay?” Sam panted, sitting on the bed, looking awkward.

“Trying to keep a clear head here, Sammy boy.” Gabriel forced a smile, “You smell heavenly.”

“Well… don’t bite me and… we can… I… I mean… you can….” Sam worried his bottom lip, closing his eyes when his mind started to go foggy.

“Sam, I want to make it special, not heat induced.” Gabriel breathed.

“Once we start sleeping together, it won’t matter.” Sam opened his eyes.

“It matters to me.”

“You’d rather leave me to suffer without you?” Sam threw on the puppy eyes.

“Damn you.” Gabriel stood up and walked towards the wall, switching on the air circulation system. Leaning his forehead forward, he closed his eyes, “I want to take care of you Sam. In this and all things. But… don’t you care that your first time would be in a motel in the middle of nowhere?”

“My first time… will be with you… you taking care of me… my Alpha… taking care of me when I needed it.” Sam was panting harder. “That’s all that matters to me.”

Turning slowly, Gabriel looked at Sam, a look of frustration and pity crossed his face.

“You’re too far gone to make logical decisions, Sam.” He whispered.

“No… Gabe… please… Alpha. Please….” Sam started pulling at his shirt.

“When you’re clear headed we’ll talk more.” Gabriel opened the bag of things from the drugstore and pulled out the fake knot.

“No..nonononononono… need you, Alpha. Need you.”

“Not yet, Sam.” Gabriel walked up slowly, “Need to… get you ready… for me.” Gabriel hated lying to Sam but he wasn’t sure what else to say to him to keep him calm, “Present for your Alpha.” He commanded.

Sam stood and ripped off all of his clothes and crawled on the bed, remaining on his hands and knees. Gabriel could smell the fresh slick as it hit the air.

“Fuck.” Gabriel closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. They had to be True Mates, no other Omega affected him like this. He never lost control in the presence of an Omega… before Sam.

Fighting the very real urge to lick Sam open, Gabriel instead began to prep Sam with his fingers. Sooner than expected, Sam was taking the knot and moaning as Gabriel worked him through the first of his orgasms. Wiping Sam down with wet wipes and making Sam nurse bottles of water, Gabriel grabbed a few protein bars and made his way back to the bed.

Handing an open bar to Sam, Gabriel munched on one himself, keeping his eyes on the Omega.

“How you feeling?” He asked.

“Fine. For the moment.” Sam sighed. “We gonna talk about this?” He looked at the Alpha with tired eyes.

“Maybe now is not good time.” Gabriel opened another bottle of water and passed it to the Omega.

“Gabe, really, I meant what I said. I know you want to make my first time special but… are you willing to reconsider?”

“If… If I give in, and we sleep together, how can you know I’m a man of my word? If I don’t, then I’m not taking care of my Omega.” Sitting forward, Gabriel held his face in his hands, “I can’t win.”

There was a long pause, the room heavy with tension and the smell of Omega in heat.

“Gabe?” Sam crawled over to the Alpha and touched his shoulder gently, “Gabe?”

“Yes?”

“We… don’t have to do it now. I know… it’s… important to you. So… as long as you … you can take care of me through… my… heat, then… I… I will understand.”

Turning and looking at him, Gabriel blinked.

“Are you sure? You know it’s because I love you that I want to do this the right way, right?”

Gabriel’s words caught Sam off guard but it appeased his inner Omega. Smiling widely, he took Gabriel’s hands in his, “I understand and I am sure. Just… don’t make me wait too long.”

“Deal.” Gabriel smiled.

“Gabriel?” Sam looked up shyly.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I love you too.”

***

Three days later, Dean received a text from Gabriel, Sam was done with his heat but was fearful that he didn’t get enough water or food in him during it. Offering to bring up breakfast, Dean asked Gabriel to make sure the room was aired and nothing sex related was out. At least then Dean could pretend that Sammy was just sick.

An hour later their brothers knocked at their room door, bringing with them food from a nearby diner. Castiel came laden with a drink carrier with coffees in them. Walking in, Dean was appreciative that Gabriel found a spray that neutralized the scent of the room and had thrown Sam under a shower and dressed him.

“How you feeling Sammy?” Dean asked brightly, setting the bag on the table, diving up the food.

“Hungover. It’s… weird. I’ve never had… a... um, heat like this before.” Sam blushed.

“You didn’t have one last month, remember?” Gabriel sat next to Sam, handing him his white Styrofoam container of food.

“You missed a heat?” Castiel looked up from sorting the coffees, “That ever happen before?”

“He’s regular like clockwork.” Dean grimaced. “I usually take the 15th through the 19th off for them to at least be on hand to buy him things, make sure he eats, that sort of thing. But since this one came around,” Dean thumbed at Gabriel, “they seem to be all over the place.”

Walking the drinks over to Gabriel and Sam, Castiel met his cousin’s look and huffed.

“I know what you’re thinking, Cassie.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“They are True Mates Dean. Like us.”

All four men looked at each other, confused.

“The same thing happened to us when we first started dating,” Castiel piped up, “Dean managed to throw my cycle off and he had two really bad ruts back to back before we started sleeping together.”

“Way too much information for me,” Sam shook his head.

“I mention it because it sounds like you two are going through the same thing. Your hormones are affecting each other and it’s throwing you both off.”

Gabriel felt worse now, still feeling guilty over not caring for his Omega properly in the first place. Now he is finding that he’s making Sam’s heats worse by not sleeping with him. Just another layer of pressure on the True Alpha’s back. He felt closing to it breaking under the strain but, he vowed to himself, he would remain as strong as possible for Sam.

“So… wait… does that mean…?” Dean looked really uncomfortable, finger pointing between his brother and the Alpha.

“No, Dean. I didn’t deflower your brother.” Gabriel sniped.

“God!” Dean winced.

“Gabe!” Sam cried out.

“What? He wanted to know and wasn’t going to ask.” He shrugged, he was lost in his thoughts.

“Why not?” Castiel crossed his arms.

“This is really uncomfortable…” Sam shifted on the bed.

“I’ll say.” Dean picked at his food.

Looking at his cousin, Gabriel sighed, “I want his first time… to… be special.” He shrugged again, now he was embarrassed.

“That’s very sweet of you Gabriel.”

“Touching.” Dean snarked but Gabriel could see the easy smile on his face. “So, Sammy, you think you’ll be ready to get back on the road soon?”

“Tomorrow morning? Maybe? I’m just… I feel so sick and exhausted.” Sam slumped in bed, moving his food around in the container.

“Okay. We’ll take it easy today and plan to leave tomorrow.” Castiel looked at his partner.

“I need to get back to school anyway.” Sam grumped.

“Then there is Dad.” Dean looked up sadly.

The room went quiet.

“I… I want to talk with him as soon as we get back. I don’t want to take the chance of someone buying you out from under me.”

Sam snickered.

“Really?” Dean looked up, insulted.

“What? I’m post heat, I can snicker at sex innuendos.” Sam shot back.

“Oh God I don’t need to know about this.” Dean stood up.

“Please, Dean. I’ve heard you make worse.” Castiel chided.

“Et tu, Castiel?” Dean looked at the Omega, who wore a smug grin.

“Alright, alright. Since today is a resting day, what do we want to do?” Gabriel looked at the men.

“Well, we can watch movies.” Sam shrugged.

“There was a Walmart down the road. Why don’t I get us some games or something?” Castiel offered.

“Hey, yeah, that’s a good idea.” Dean perked up. While we’re out we can pick up snacks to tide us over till dinner.”

“Good idea.” Gabriel stood up and walked over to the bedside table, picking up the pen and notepad the facility offered, “I’ll make a list.”

Once Castiel and Dean were on their way to the store, Gabriel began pacing the room, lost back into his thoughts.

“Gabe.” Sam pressed gently, “Come lay next to me, please.”

Turning, looking up from the floor, Gabriel blinked at his soon-to-be Omega.

“Please?” Sam insisted.

Walking over, still dressed, he crawled on top of the blankets and laid down next to Sam. Laying on his back, Gabriel stared up at the ceiling.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Sam rolled over onto his side to face the Alpha. Looking back at him, Gabriel considered his words.

“I’ve a lot on my mind…”

“I can tell.” Sam smiled.

“I’m… I’m just worried about getting back home, about talking with your father. I’m… I’m worried he’s already sold you.” He sighed heavily, “Then I think about where we will live, how will I take care of you? I don’t want to rely on the money my family has given us. I want to use that for buying a house and taking care of you and the pup but in the meantime…” He shook his head, closing his eyes, “I just want to be a good Alpha to you, Sam.”

“You are and you will be.” Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s chest, leaning forward, “You’re worrying about all the right things but those are things that we will figure out together, okay?”

Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked Sam in the eyes. More than just staring at the hazel that was there, he was trying to read Sam’s soul.

“Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want? I will totally respect you if you say no.” Gabriel worried his bottom lip. Sam scented worried Alpha bleeding through Gabriel’s normal scent.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Sam took the Alpha by the chin and kissed him, hard. Trying to convey to the man all the words he wanted to say, all the emotions he wanted to express but settled for showing him instead.

Pulling back only when oxygen was needed, the two gazed into each other’s eyes.

“We’re really going to do this.” Gabe stated.

“Yes, unless… you want to back out.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Hell no. Your ass is mine, Winchester.” Gabriel grinned.

“I like how you think.” Sam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and stroked the top of his head, “We’ll get through this together, little Alpha.” He sighed.

***

For the rest of the evening, the four of them played card games, first having to teach Castiel how to play poker. An act that Dean regretted once the Omega won his fifth hand in a row. Pizza was ordered for dinner and everyone seemed to have a good time, pushing away any dark thoughts of the past few days or of the immediate future. For the moment, it was just them and just now and it was good.


	16. Chapter 16

Driving back into town, Gabriel decided to call John Winchester and make an appointment to speak with him regarding Sam. Standing next to the Impala at a Gas n’ Sip while Dean fueled up the car, Gabriel felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Damn, voicemail.” He waited for the answering message to play, “Mr. Winchester, this is Gabriel Novak. I’ve got the money. Call me as soon as you get this message please.” Hanging up the phone, he felt numb. What if John already sold Sam off to someone else?

“It’ll be okay Gabe, we’re about two hours out. When we get home you can talk with him then.” Dean suggested.

“I shouldn’t be seen with you two though.”

“No but I’ll drop you off at your place, you can drive over on your own. If you want we can stay out longer to give you guys time to talk. We can go over to Cas’.”

“Yeah, that’s not a bad idea, actually.” Gabriel nodded thinking things over, “No sense in him needing to Alpha out any more than need to. Plus, I really don’t want to have to subject Sam to anything more than he already is dealing with this.”

“Sam is strong.”

Looking up slowly at the Alpha, Gabriel held his gaze, “Sam is one of the strongest people I know.”

This time Dean nodded his head as he finished up with the gas.

Castiel and Sam walked out, carrying a couple of drinks in their hands.

“You okay?” Sam asked walking up, handing his Alpha a soda.

“Yeah, tried calling your dad. Went to voicemail.”

“Oh.” Sam kicked at the rocks on the asphalt.

“Let’s go ladies.” Dean called across the hood.

Climbing in the car, Dean relayed to the Omegas the idea of Gabriel just talking with John. Castiel agreed, offering to make dinner for everyone. No one was ready to return back to the real world.

Gabriel’s cell phone rang, startling everyone and setting them on edge instantly. Answering the unknown number, Gabriel spoke with the other person for a few minutes. Clearly it was good news by the sound of it. Hanging up the phone Gabriel smiled.

“I got the job!” He said more to himself than anything.

“Job? A different job?” Sam looked over at his boyfriend.

“Another job. I can’t make much money at the coffee shop. I’ll work late nights at a theater cleaning it.”

Sam blinked.

“Cleaning? A janitor?”

“Yep.”

“Don’t… don’t you think that’s a little beneath you?” Sam asked, blinking.

“Sam, cleaning at night while I work at the coffee shop in the day is the best way I can start making money for you and the pup. Besides, it’ll get me my foot in the door with the theater. Maybe I’ll be able to audition here or there. Besides, it’s honest work.” He shrugged.

Sam’s face softened.

“I didn’t mean anything by it but… you’ve a college education…”

“Incomplete education.” Gabriel quickly corrected, “If I stay at the coffee shop I can always study while I’m working there. I can take on line classes. Sam… as long as I can take care of you, that’s all I care about.”

Feeling a knot in his throat, Sam couldn’t form the words. His boyfriend, who was rich and came from wealth wanted to prove to him that he could provide for him and their family no matter what. It was more than he expected.

“Do you need to talk with Dad tonight? Shouldn’t you wait to hear back from him first?” Sam asked, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, I can drop you off in the morning after I drop Sam off at school.” Dean looked up in the rearview mirror.

“Well… yeah, I should probably not surprise John.” Gabriel mulled it over, “I just hate waiting.”

“Best wait till he calls you back. Okay then. To Cas’ place.” Dean accelerated.

***

Days passed by with everyone resuming their old routines. And each passing hour had Gabriel more on edge. Between working 8 hours at the coffee shop and anywhere from 2 to 6 hours (depending on the show) at the theater, Gabriel was exhausted. When Sam and Dean returned back home after work and school the first day, they found the house was empty of John Winchester. Dean assured Gabriel that sometimes their father would go off hunting or on a bender depending and that the elder Winchester would be back in a couple of days.

Still, Gabriel worried. It was starting to make him sick, unable to keep most food down, he was growing weaker as the days turned into two weeks. When John came back home, he was drunk and pissed off. Dean told Gabriel to wait before calling him, he’d speak to his dad and try to soften him up.

Gabriel never was one to listen to other people.

Standing in front of the Winchester house, Gabriel took a fortifying breath, the weight of the cashier check in his back pocket felt like a chain he would soon be rid of. Walking up to the door, he watched it fling open, hitting the wall. John Winchester staggered out of the house, eyes red, Dean and Sam rushing out behind him.

“Dad, no! He’s here to buy Sammy!” Dean shot a glare at Gabriel but the shorter Alpha held his ground.

“I have the money, Mr. Winchester.” Gabriel managed before he was hit in the stomach by the raging man. As he doubled over, Gabriel remembered what his father had said about being a True Alpha, remembered what happened with his brother Michael.

He opted to not fight back.

John Winchester beat up Gabriel, splitting his lip and bruising one eye before Dean managed to pull the man off of him.

“He’ll never be yours, trash.” John spat.

“Not even for $50,000?” Gabriel cried looking up from where he was curled up.

“Fuck you.” John staggered back towards the house, pushing Sam out of his way, hard enough that the Omega was caught off guard and hit his head against the garage wall.

“Sammy!” Dean ran over from Gabriel to his brother. Gabriel tried to get to his feet, his breath was hard to catch. Looking up all he could see was a stunned Sam looking at him while his brother held him in his arms. Tears were streaming down the Omega’s face.

“Gabriel, go.” Dean looked over, mouthing the word, PLEASE.

Nodding, the Alpha climbed into his car and drove to Meg’s, it was closer than his apartment and he wasn’t sure he could make it that far.

“That bastard, you should have just kicked his ass, Gabe.”

“No, I nearly killed Mike and I wasn’t half as mad at him as I am at John Winchester. I know I’d kill the bastard.”

“How you feeling?” Meg sat back on her coffee table and looked him over.

“Better, I can breathe without too much pain.

“Fast healer.” She muttered, “Hungry?”

“Not sure I could eat.” He sat up slowly.

“Sure you can. Let’s go. I know a little place.”

***

Pulling into Lafitte’s Diner, Gabriel still felt sick. Still after sliding into the little booth, he caught a whiff of coffee and it lessened the sick feeling. Remembering the summer he worked here as a busboy and part time server, Gabriel idly wondered if Benny would be willing to hire him on for late, late night work. The thought made him tired but one that he’d pursue later.

There was little conversation between he and Meg, he was still too upset about what happened to Sam and not being allowed to care for him made Gabriel’s Alpha howl from pain. It was physically painful to be sitting here knowing that John was probably taking his drunk rage out on his sons.

“Did you hear me, Gabe?”

“What?”

Meg sighed, “I said I’m pregnant.”

Gabriel stared at her in shock.

“It’s not yours, you dumbfuck. Calm down, I can smell your apprehension over my omelet.” She snarked.

“Who… how?” He looked around wildly, “How long have I been away?”

“She’s our server.” Meg grinned. Gabriel’s head whipped around fast looking at the blond woman that had been doting on Meg, now that he thought about it.

“You… she…”

“Yes, Gabriel, I’m going to be a Mom and I couldn’t be happier. Granted it was faster than I had planned but who cares?” She shrugged smirking.

“I’m gonna kick her ass.”

“The hell you are. This was my decision. I’m capable of making them on my own without a big bad strong Alpha defending me.”

“Come on, Meg, that’s not how I meant that.” Gabriel had the presence of mind to look chided.

“I’m happy. That’s all that matters.”

“Okay,” He relented, “What’s her name?”

“Jo.” Meg smiled as their waitress Jo, came and gave them the check, the blond blowing a kiss to Meg. Gabriel sighed into his coffee.

“You should call the police, Gabe, especially since he’s beating on Sam too.” Her gaze fell back on Gabriel when Jo moved off to seat some other patrons.

“Like a cop would care.”

“You need to think about Sam, Gabe.”

Nodding, Gabe went and paid Meg’s check while she went to the bathroom.

“You okay there mister?” Jo asked, handing back his receipt to sign.

“Yeah, my potential Omega’s father did not take kindly to me.” Gabriel signed the slip and handed it back.

“That’s messed up.” She looked at his busted lip.

“I’m just worried about Sam.”

“Your mate?”

Gabriel nodded. “At least Dean’s keeping an eye on him.”

“Dean. And Sam… Winchester?”

“God, you know the family?”

“Wait, you’re the Alpha that’s courting Sam?” Jo smiled. “Wow. Not quite what I would expect.”

“How do you know about me?”

“Oh, I’m Dean’s best friend. Jo Harvelle.” She put her hand out to shake Gabriel’s hand.

“Harvelle?”

“Yep, Mom runs Havelle’s Roadhouse, I work with Benny here. He’s my stepfather.”

“Wow, I didn’t know Benny was mated.” Gabriel crossed his arms and smiled at Jo.

“Yep. On three years now.”

“Wow. And you’ve managed to knock up my best friend.” Seeing Meg come out from the back Gabriel smirked.

“What of it?” Jo raised a playful eyebrow, “I plan on making her an honest Omega, she’s the one pushing to wait.”

“I’ve got shit to take care of before we have a mating ritual.” Meg slinked up to Gabriel, “I take it you two have met.”

“Old friends, us.” Jo smiled.

“Well… I’m going to head home and lick my wounds. Then pass out. Not necessarily in that order.” Gabriel sighed.

 “Well, good luck with that and… don’t worry about Sam, he’s a rough and tumble kinda kid, but he’s got Dean in his corner too. He’ll be okay until he can get back to you.” Jo smiled and cleaned up the register area.

“Thanks.” Gabriel turned towards Meg as she walked up, “Ready?” Meg nodded and yawned.

“Come on sleepyhead. What time is it?” Gabriel asked.

“Um, 12:38 in the morning.” Jo checked her cell phone.

“Thanks. Nice meeting you Jo.”

“You too…” She raised her brow.

“Gabriel. Gabriel Novak.”

Nodding her head, she offered a little wave before she finished processing their ticket. Walking Meg outside, he walked her to the car before getting her in and driving her home.

“Call the police,” she mumbled from the passenger seat.

“I will when we get to the apartment,” he assured her.

Getting to her place and getting Meg settled in for the night took a longer time than he anticipated. She fell asleep on him on the drive back, which made it difficult moving her around. But now with Meg safely tucked in, Gabriel chose to address his wounds. By the time he was done, it was nearly two in the morning, and if he called the cops now, they would come over and wake Meg up. Even if she didn’t have classes, she’d still be a grump. He’d call in the morning. For now he’d text Dean, see how things were.

 **Gabriel** : Tell me that you guys are okay.

Not feeling up to driving back to his place, Gabriel went about making up a bed on the couch when his phone went off.

 **Dean** : Dad stormed out shortly after you left. Said that he needed a drink. Sam’s sleeping in my room tonight.

 **Gabriel** : Thank God for that.

 **Gabriel** : Met Jo Harvelle tonight.

 **Dean** : Jo’s good people. Like a little sister.

 **Gabriel** : You okay, Dean? How’s Sam?

 **Dean** : Sam’s afraid he’ll never see you again. I’m fine. Pissed that Dad is acting like a child.

 **Gabriel** : Tell Sam he can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m thinking involving a lawyer is needed. Meg wants me to call the police about the fight.

 **Dean** : That’s up to you. It might do him some good but would make him hate you even more. Sam’s out of the shower. Catch you later.

 **Gabriel** : Night Dean, tell Sam I love him, please.

 **Dean** : I hate you.

 **Gabriel** : I love you too Deano.

Putting his phone on the table, Gabriel settled down to get a few hours’ sleep. A little before four in the morning, Meg woke him up, she was bleeding and cramping and terrified that she was having a miscarriage. Jumping up, Gabriel drove her straight to a 24 hour clinic that catered to Omegas. Calling Jo from Meg’s phone, the Alpha waited for the blond to show up at five in the morning.

“Sorry I’m late, Benny came in later than usual. How is she?” Jo looked frayed.

“Fine, she’s resting now. They sedated her and are running some tests. They wanted to speak to you as well, she’s in room 222.”

“Thank you, Gabriel, for staying with her.” Jo grabbed his arm and gave him a smile.

“Let her know I had to get to work but I’ll check in with you later. I took your number out of her phone.”

Jo nodded and hugged him quickly as she ran off to find the mother of her pup. Gabriel sighed and pushed his hair back. An hour and a half’s worth of sleep after getting beaten up was not enough. Hell the Medical staff thought he showed up to be treated himself.

Stumbling out of the clinic, he texted Ash that he would be a little late to his shift but was on the way.

***

Blinking his heavy eyes, Gabriel knew he had only a short amount of time before the theater would be filling, and he needed to move fast. Opting to do his janitorial duties out of order, he began cleaning the stage first. Once it was swept and mopped, he’d clean the lobby leaving the seating area last. Fortunately for him, he was the only one to clean the place and he did a deep clean once a week, so the theater always looked good.

Moving quickly, he kept trying to remember to call the coffee shop that he needed to take the weekend off to try and see Sam. Or sleep. Or both. They were usually slow on the weekends, being near the campus. It was the Monday through Friday shifts that were madness. It shouldn’t be a problem.

“Gabriel Novak?”

The voice was heard over his music blaring over his earbuds. Looking up, he saw a man in a smart suit looking at him with a neutral expression on his face.

A Cop.

Taking out his earbuds, he looked at the man.

“Sorry, run that by me one more time.” Gabriel turned off his music.

“Are you Gabriel Novak?” The man repeated.

The fact he was asking for him made Gabriel’s blood run cold.

“Yeah, that’s me. Who are you?”

“Detective Victor Henriksen. I’m investigating a murder and need to ask you some questions.

“Wait, what?” Gabriel blinked, his stomach dropped and the floor tilted. “Who’s dead?”

“John Winchester.”

Gabriel stood stark still. “That’s impossible, I... I saw him last night.”

“You saw Mr. Winchester last night?

“Yeah, I was stopping by to try to purchase Sam-“

“Sam… as in Sam Winchester?”

“Yes. John, I mean, Mr. Winchester and I had entered into negotiations to… to buy Sam. He wouldn’t let Sam mate with me otherwise. He had asked for… a … lot of money for Sam and I had it…” He said distractedly, “Is Sam okay? What about Dean?”

“They are fine,” Henriksen replied curtly. “And this morning at 4:30?”

“I was with my best friend Meg. She’s pregnant and she started bleeding, I took her to a clinic...”

“Which clinic?”

“Um… it’s… on Metzy Avenue, near Loadholt Rd.”

Henriksen scribbled a few notes into a notebook.

“Mr. Novak, I need you to come with me for further questioning.”

“Why? What more do you need from me?”

“Mr. Novak, you are under arrest under suspicion of murder.”

“I just told you where I was, something that can be easily proven by looking at the camera footage or speaking with one of the doctors at the clinic.”

“Mr. Novak, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law.” The man walked forward towards him.

“You really think I killed him?”

“I think that I am bound by the law to keep you where I need you until more evidence can be discovered.”

“Innocent until proven guilty.” Gabriel muttered.

“Turn around and place your hands behind your head.”

Fighting the anger that was building, Gabriel did as he was told.

Being led out of the theater, he hoped that he could come back to this job when he was let out of jail. Fortunately, there was no one to see him get put in the back of Henriksen’s car. Meanwhile Gabriel’s mind was blank. This was bad: he needed to stay calm, to stay cool so that he could get out and be with Sam. John may have been an asshole, but he was still Sam’s father and if he was murdered then that meant someone was out there that may be a danger to Sam.

Gabriel looked at Henriksen. “I need to make a phone call.”

“When we get to the station you can make your call.”

Gabriel huffed but said nothing.

The car ride back, Henriksen made chit chat, trying to goad out responses from Gabriel. He knew this game and tried to clear his mind, he wouldn’t let himself be pushed into a heated response. Instead, he decided to focus on Sam and, for the moment, enjoy that Sam could be his, if he wanted to, even if that came at an expense.

“I’m talking to you Novak, it’s rude to ignore me.” Henriksen looked up in the rearview mirror at Gabriel.

“I’m not saying another word without my lawyer present.” He replied calmly.

Pride swelled in chest as he thought about Sam being proud of him of not ripping into this guy and bonus points for demanding his lawyer. Knowing a smug look would get him a punch to the gut, he turned and looked out of the window, bringing his face back to neutral.

Seated in an interrogation room, Gabriel hoped that his phone call to Castiel would pay off. Henriksen and another detective, Rufus Turner, sat across from him, staring. They had been asking questions, rehashing the things he had already told Henriksen. They went over everything with a fine tooth comb, but still the young Alpha said nothing. They taunted, they cajoled, they even tried pushing the mate button with him, claiming that now that he had murdered Sam Winchester’s father, Sam would never want him.

Gabriel was rapidly ascending Buddha level. Breathing through his anger and having faith in his cousin and potential mate. Right now that was all he had, faith.


	17. Chapter 17

The holding cell at the precinct reeked of piss, shit, and pheromones of all types. Fear, hostility, confusion, anger, and arousal, all mixed in a combination that made Gabriel’s stomach turn. Being a True Alpha meant a lot of things, it meant he was more fertile, could intimidate other Alphas, and had greater control over his emotions, but he also felt them more keenly. There was more to being a True Alpha, but at that moment in time, that was what Gabriel’s mind was fixated upon. He could intimidate all of these people but he chose not to. Terrified was a feeling he was experiencing, as was rage and shock, but he proved his status by remaining as calm as he possible could. The one thing that bothered him was not knowing how Sam was in all of this. He was worried about Dean too but Sam…

“Novak, your lawyer’s here,” a cop informed him.

A man walked into the cell. Trim, thin, and wearing an expensive suit, the man had a smug expression on his face.

“Mr. Novak, I come on behalf of your cousin, Castiel Novak. I’m Richard Roman, attorney at law. You can call me Dick.”

 “Dick.” Gabriel watched the man closely. An alpha. “What do you know?”

“More than these tin pot cops do.” He looked around. “I know that you didn’t do it, based on the videos of you driving around, at the diner, and at the clinic. I know that you had a fight with Mr. Winchester over his son Sam, an Omega, and that you text with his brother, Dean frequently,” Dick smiled. “And I know that I’m very expensive and very good at my job Mr. Novak. Don’t do or say anything without my explicit permission and I’ll get you through this ordeal in no time.”

Gabriel nodded stoically.

“Very good,” Dick cooed. “Did I miss anything?”

“Do you need the names of the people that saw me at the diner and the clinic?”

“I think I have all that I need. They are expecting this to have been a crime of passion, I’m considering this shoddy police work at best.” Dick raised an eyebrow at a passing police officer. “You planning to let my client out anytime soon? He’s posted bail.” Dick put his hands in his pockets and stared down the officer.

“I… I have to … check on that…”

“You do that, sport.” Dick leaned in, “And why don’t you get me a detective while you’re at it?”

Waiting until the cop left, Gabriel approached the bars. “How is it that I am posting bail on a murder charge?”

“Because it’s a bullshit charge and the judge knew it when he set your bail.”

“How’s… how’s Sam?” Gabriel asked.

Dick arched and eyebrow and plastered on his smarmy grin.

“You could be facing life in prison and you’re worried about Sam?”

Gabriel stared him down as a woman walked in, wearing a pants suit.

“Adorable,” Dick smirked at Gabriel.

“Mr. Roman?” The female detective addressed Gabriel’s lawyer.

“Please, call me Dick.” He extended his hand to her.

“Detective Diana Ballard.”

“My client, detective…”

“Yeah, he’s made bail.” She turned to Gabriel, “But don’t leave town.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Gabriel replied.

“Mr. Novak,” Dick scowled.

Nodding at Dick, Gabriel stood back and listened to the instructions the detective gave him. He was walking out of the cell when she opened the door and signed for his effects as he listened, nodded, and looked to Dick for guidance.

Once they were walking out of the precinct together, Gabriel turned back around to his lawyer.

“Do you know anything about Sam?” Gabriel asked again.

“Ask him yourself sport.” Dick flicked a business card between his fingers, handing it to Gabriel. “We’ll be in touch.” Dick smiled his oily smile and nodded behind Gabriel.

Turning, the Alpha was overjoyed to see Sam, Meg, Dean, and Castiel walking up, but he hesitated, unsure if he would be received well or not. The group stopped and stared at him, causing Gabriel to grown uneasy.

“I’m… sorry for your loss Sam. Dean. But I am not sorry that the bastard is dead.” Gabriel stood his ground and waited for the fight that he knew was coming.

Dean looked at Sam, his hands balled up at his sides. Meg and Castiel merely stood apart, keeping the others in their field of vision. Walking up, Sam looked at Gabriel. His eyes were clearly red-rimmed from crying. His face was slightly puffy and he looked as if he hadn’t had much sleep.

“Sam…” Gabriel looked at the tall Omega, “Please… You have to know that it wasn’t me. I may not have liked your father, but I would do nothing to hurt you.”

Sam continued to stare.

“Dean…” Gabriel looked around Sam towards the other Winchester before looking back at Sam. “Sam…”

Rushing forward, Sam grabbed Gabriel and began sobbing into his shoulder.

“I was so scared that I would lose you.”

Gabriel huffed in surprise. “Well, I’ve not been acquitted yet, Sammikins.” He pulled back and held Sam’s face. “You will never lose me.”

“We know it wasn’t you Gabe,” Dean piped up. “Meg and Jo both told us what happened. It couldn’t be you.”

This time it was Gabriel’s turn to start crying.

“We’re with you Gabriel.” Castiel stepped up.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be hugged and scented, while soothing circles were rubbed into his back.

“Come on. Let’s take him home.” Dean suggested.

Sam couldn’t let go of Gabriel, as if he would disappear if he did. Gabriel was perfectly content to wrap his arm around Sam’s waist and be led towards the Impala.

“Wait,” he sniffed. “I... I need to go to work. I need to talk to the manager...”

“Gabriel, you need to relax for today. Castiel already took care of covering for you today, and when he called the theater, they hadn’t even noticed you had left early. It’s fine. You can take a day to relax.”

“Actually I asked for a week,” Castiel said, looking up at Sam. “For a death in the family.”

Sam winced, but nodded.

“Let’s just get to the house and order pizza,” Dean suggested, closing the door of the Impala.

Castiel sat shotgun with Meg and Sam on either side of Gabriel in the back. He knew that this played hell for Sam’s long giraffe legs, but he appreciated being sandwiched between the two most important people in his life. Breathing in their scents calmed him down when he hadn’t realized he needed to in the first place.

“You’re staying with me until this is over,” Sam stated.

“Good, it’s time the bum got with you.”

Gabriel turned and looked at her smirking face.

“What?” She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm through his.

“But we need to talk about your case,” Sam stated firmly. “We need to write out statements, get affidavits from Meg and Jo…”

“We can discuss this at the house,” Dean insisted. “Let’s first just get home. Gabe needs a shower. You smell like rape and regret.”

“Axe body spray?” Meg asked lifting her head, causing Gabriel and Dean to both bark with laughter.

“Alright, I stink. Can you blame me? I was in the joint.” Gabriel sighed.

“You weren’t in the joint, Gabriel.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I served…. Hard time.”

“The only thing you served were some Alphas on your knees,” Dean mumbled.

“Come on, I have a record now.”

“You were a person of interest,” Dean glanced up in the rearview mirror.

“Well, he was arrested, but that can be removed when he’s proven innocent,” Sam piped up.

“Guilty till proven innocent,” Gabriel mumbled.

Sam squeezed his hand. “It’ll happen Gabe, Mr. Roman is a very good lawyer. Perhaps a bit…”

“Creepy,” Castiel spoke up from the front.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Gabriel said.

“But he is one of the best in the country,” Sam continued. “When Cas contacted me and told me who he had retained for you, I was seriously impressed. Mr. Roman doesn’t usually take on new clients.”

“Technically, the Novaks aren’t new clients. We’ve had him on retainer for years. He’s friends with mum.”

Leaning forward, Gabriel looked at his cousin. “I didn’t know that.”

“They met at University.” He shrugged, “Apparently, Mum was already with Dad, but helped Dick get through a couple of classes.”

Pulling up in front of the house, Dean shut off the Impala and turned. “Gabe, a word?” Pulling out his wallet he passed his credit card to Castiel. “At least one Meat Lover’s and a Supreme pizza. If you want to get something different, go for it.” Leaning forward Dean placed a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. “Gabe and I are going for a beer run.” Glancing at the others in the car, he silently told them all to go in the house.

Sam bit his bottom lip, wanting to fight Dean on this. He just got Gabriel back, but knew fighting Dean on this would be bad for them. Instead, he took a breath and looked at Gabriel. Crawling out of the car, he walked towards the house with Meg wrapping her arms around the taller Omega.

Moving around to the passenger side of the car, Gabriel got in and buckled up, waiting for Dean to speak. They drove in silence towards the store. Grabbing a cart, Dean started heading for the alcohol aisle. Standing in front of the cooler of beer, Dean stared at a case before his shoulders fell.

“Dad’s brand.” He muttered quietly, “He was an asshole and I hated the way he treated Sammy.” He looked over at Gabriel. “But… I miss him.”

“He was family.” Gabriel took a step closer. “There is nothing wrong with missing those that you love.”

“I’m not sure I loved him,” Dean whispered. “And I feel guilty because of Mom.” He huffed and picked up a different brand of beer.

“No, God no. Are you crazy?” Gabe spoke up. Dean looked up him, his brow furrowing, “That brand is shit.” He picked up a different case. “This is smoother.”

Dean chuckled and nodded, pushing the cart closer to Gabriel. “Get four.”

Loading up the cart, Gabriel stepped back and glanced at Dean, his stomach still turning from worry.

“Dean-“

“Gabe, I like you. I like that you make Sammy happy.” He looked at the other Alpha. “I have to ask though, do you want pups? How do you plan to provide for them? What are your plans for the future?” Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, looking over the Alpha, “I’m not saying that I don’t want you courting Sammy, I just need to know that he will be taken care of when I give the okay for him to be mated.”

“Give the okay?” Gabriel frowned.

“As his new Alpha, I am looking out for his wellbeing. For his future. Again, Gabe, I’m not saying no to you and Sammy isn’t for sale. If another suitor comes knocking they can kick dirt. If Sam’s not interested, I’m not pressing it. So you have no competition as long as he wants you.”

Nodding, Gabriel looked at his feet.

“Hey, this is a good thing, for Sam, right?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel mumbled as they walked through the store towards the checkout stands. “Hey, do you mind if I pick up a salad, please?”

Dean froze and looked at Gabriel.

“Sam will eat three slices of pizza, then complain how horrible he feels.”

The look of confusion on Dean’s face melted. “Get one.”

Scrambling over to the deli area, Gabriel grabbed the largest chef salad he could find. On his way back, he went through the bakery and stopped, inhaling the sweet smells of baked goods. Deciding that he was not above bribery, he grabbed a Dutch apple pie. Returning to the cart and Dean, the other Alpha glanced at the pie then Gabriel’s face. Shrugging and grinning, Gabriel set a snickers bar on top of all of it before grabbing a wad of cash out of his pocket passing some to Dean.

“Nah man, I’ve got it.”

“I’m providing for my mate.” Gabriel’s intense look distracted Dean enough to not notice that he handed the checker a $20.00 bill.

Nodding, Dean turned and placed the cases of beer on the belt. Not long after, the two men were on the way back.

“Was there anything else you wanted to say to me?” Gabriel asked after the silence was too much for him.

“I’m going to have to insist there is no sex between you two until you two mate.” Dean reddened.

Now Gabriel felt his anger flare.

“If Sam wants to be intimate, if he wants to fuck… you’re telling me I can’t take care of him? What about his heats?”

“No. I think that it is not a good idea.”

“Isn’t that Sam’s decision to make?”

“Sex complicates relationships Gabe, you know that. I want him to stay focused on school.” Dean pulled into the driveway, “And I don’t want him pregnant before he graduates.”

Gabriel stared at him.

“The terms of the agreement…”

“That was with my father Gabriel. I’m not he and I don’t want your money.”

“And what about you and Castiel?” Gabriel crossed his arms across his chest.

“That’s different.”

“No, it really isn’t.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “We going to have an issue here?”

“I’m not saying I’m going to demand sex from Sam, I’m not saying we are even ready for that step, all I’m saying is that you let Sam have a say in his body. He is an adult. And when exactly can I take Sam as my mate?”

Getting out of the Impala was not the reaction he was expecting. Grinding his teeth, Gabriel took a moment before wiping his face of any reaction and climbed out. Helping Dean bring in the groceries, Gabriel further tried to control his scent, aware he was stinking of angry Alpha. Walking everything in, Gabriel grabbed a couple of beers and the salad, and walked over to Sam, passing him a drink with the food.

Taking the snicker’s bar, Gabriel sat down and pouted into his beer.

“Uh… guys? Everything okay?” Sam asked, looking from his brother to his potential mate.

“Yep, everything is fine Sammy.” Dean opened his beer after passing a bottle of water to Meg and a beer to Castiel.

“No it’s not,” Gabriel looked up and turned to Sam. “Your brother doesn’t want us having sex.”

Flinching, Sam looked over at Dean. His face went from confused to furious instantaneously.

“Stay out of my relationship Dean!” He raised his voice.

Dean growled, causing Castiel, Meg and Sam to all cower. Gabriel, however, simply looked amused.

“Until you are mated, I don’t think you should be having sex.” Dean took a breath, trying to calm down but his inability to rile Gabriel was keeping him pissed. “You need to focus on school.”

“Gabriel and I are going to be a family. In case you forgot I’m supposed to be pregnant within the year.”

“Yeah? And whose fault is that?” Dean yelled back.

“I’m taking responsibility for my actions, Dean.” Gabriel replied calmly, placing his hand on Sam’s knee gently. “Sam understands my decisions and wants to be a part of that.” Gabriel leveled his gaze at Dean.

“How dare you sit there and make demands over Sam’s body. You don’t understand the amount of _PAIN_ an Omega goes through during a heat. You sound no better than your father.” Meg spoke up.

The room fell silent, Dean’s face a mix of shock and anger.

Sam stood slowly. “Dean?” He asked gently.

A knock at the door caused all in the room to jump. Castiel hurried to the door and handled the transaction with the pizza man.

“Dean, I’m… sorry.” Meg said gently, glancing at Sam.

Jumping up, Dean stalked out of the back door. Walking back with the pizza, Castiel watched the door slam shut behind him.

“Let him go, he needs a minute to process things,” Sam said quietly.

Meg helped Sam gather plates and napkins. Standing, Gabriel took a deep breath and walked out after Dean. The backyard was a good-sized one, some grass, some dirt, and dead landscaping in the flower beds around the yard. At one point this had probably been a place that Sam’s mom made beautiful. Finding Dean sitting on the picnic table drinking his beer, Gabriel walked over and sat next to him.

“You are Sam’s Alpha,” Gabriel stated after taking a pull from his own bottle. “I don’t agree with your decision, but I will respect it,” he said softly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dean winced, feeling a headache blooming behind his eyes.  “Maybe Meg’s right,” he replied quietly, “Maybe I’m more like my dad than I would like to admit.”

“No. Just because you are looking out for Sam’s interests is not the same as being your dad. He beat Sam, I know he beat you too, he reneged on a contract with me. That alone… no Dean, I think you care about your brother. There is a difference.” He looked over at Dean, even if Dean wasn’t looking at him. “It was wrong of me to challenge you on this. I’m sorry.”

“But your reasoning is right, it’s Sam’s body. I wanted to keep him from having to deal with a pup before graduation but… he seems insistent on fulfilling this agreement the two of you have with your family.”

“He and I want a family, we just didn’t plan for this to happen so soon. Dean,” Gabriel turned to face the other man, “I’m a True Alpha, I can control myself around Sam or any Omega during heats.”

Turning his head, Dean raised his eyebrows. “That… That explains a lot, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“I always thought you were an odd Alpha. To the point I thought you were a Beta wearing Alpha scents.” Dean chuckled.

Gabriel followed suit. “You’re not the first to say that.”

“So… what it’s like? Being a True Alpha?”

Gabriel sighed as he thought. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything different than it, but I seem to be in better control of my emotions. Can control myself around an Omega in heat.”

Dean blushed.

“My mother told me that being a True Alpha means that once I mate with my Omega, I’ll be able to sense things about them, things that other Alphas can’t. Things like feeling if he’s scared that sort of thing.”

He looked at the bottle in his hands.

“She also told me that, as a True Alpha, I’m supposed to form my own pack with other Alphas and Omegas. Build a community. Be a guardian for them.” He shook his head. “I’m not that kind of Alpha though, I can take care of Sam but others?” He looked back down to his beer.

“What’s changed your mind?”

“About what?”

“About my rules for you and Sam?”

“Like I said, you’re Sam’s Alpha. I want Sam as my mate more than anything in this world, and if it means that for a few weeks or months this has to be the arrangement, then I can live with that.” Gabriel looked at Dean pointedly. “But I believe Sam should have a say in what happens with his own body too.” Gabriel stood up, bottle in hand. “I’ll respect your decision, whatever it is. I want to prove to you that I am the Alpha that Sam deserves in his life.”

Dean looked at Gabriel closely.

“I think you may already be that Alpha.”

“We need to talk with Sam and Cassie. I would like permission to mate with Sam when he’s ready.”

“Cassie?” Dean looked up, amused.

“Only I get to call him that and I know he hates it. But it’s my name for him.” Gabriel offered his hand to Dean.

Taking it, Dean stepped off the table and stretched.

“I hate this.”

Gabriel inclined his head.

“I hate having to be responsible for Sam. He’s my brother. He should be able to make his own decisions but… I can’t help feel protective for him.”

“You’re a good Alpha, Dean, and a good brother but you need to talk with Sam.”

“Alright,” he grumbled, “What about Cas?”

“I need to talk with him as well. I should not have made the same ultimatum.”

Walking inside the house, the three Omegas were clearly uneasy. Gabriel didn’t need to scent the air to note that.

“Okay, first of all, everyone calm the fuck down. Dean and I are good.” Gabriel walked in and took command of the room. “We’re going to eat and talk, like proper human beings. There is some crazy heavy shit that is going on right now, and we need to talk about this as a family.”

Sam looked up at his potential mate and smiled broadly at him, impressed and a little turned on at how Gabriel was taking control. The two Alphas sat down and grabbed slices of pizza. Gabriel licked his fingers before grabbing a paper towel and wiped his hands on it.

“We have two potential mate situation and a baby on the way. Not to mention that I’m being accused of murder.” He looked up. “That about covers it? Yes?”

Everyone nodded.

“Right, well, let’s start with the mates situation.” He took a deep breath, “If Sam will have me, I want him as my mate.” He looked at Dean then Sam.

“I still feel like you need to be able to provide for Sam,” Dean replied evenly, glancing between his brother and the other Alpha.

Gabriel nodded.

“I agree, I need to be able to provide for Sam. The money I have from my trust fund that I was going to use to buy him, I’ll use that for a house and to finish school so I can get a better job. Again,” he looked pointedly at Sam, “If he’ll have me.”

Taking a ragged breath, Sam nodded slowly at Gabriel.

Raising from his seat, Gabriel made his way to kneel before Sam.

“Sam, I know it’s been a relatively short amount of time but … if you feel the way that I do, if you believe that we are True Mates… soulmates, then know that I will spend the rest of my life ensuring that today is the worst day of your life, and every other day hence will be better than the last.”

Sam started to speak but Gabriel held his hand up, cutting him off.

“Sorry, I’ll say one more thing, then let you have the floor.” He smiled shyly.

Sam returned the smile and sat back.

“I know that… I’m… a fuck up and not what most Omegas would look for in an Alpha,” Gabriel began. Sam started to protest but stopped, realizing Gabriel was still speaking. Instead, he gave him his puppy dog eyes and reached out for his hand.  “But I will do anything and everything to do right by you. I will work four jobs if I have to, to provide you with a house of your own. The point I’m trying to make is, Sam… I love you and it would be my honor to hold you up and support you in any and every way you need and want. Whether that makes me working crazy jobs to provide for you so you can finish Law School or being a stay at home Dad with the kids while you save other Omegas from the tyranny of this world, just say the word and I will do it for you, Sam.”

His voice breaking on the Omega’s name, Gabriel glanced down at their now entwined hands, he glanced up at Sam and nodded.

“Yes,” Sam chuckled, becoming overwhelmed by his own emotions, “I want to be with you, build a home, have a family, have a career. I want you to be happy with whatever you do because you make me happy. No… it’s not been a long time but, so what? We have the rest of our lives together, yeah? What’s that between soulmates?” He smiled softly just before Gabriel jumped up and wrapped himself around the tall Omega.

“I love you Gabe,” Sam whispered holding his Alpha in his arms.

A soft clearing of the throat pulled the men back out of their moment, remembering that there were three other people in the room. Turning to sit down next to Sam, Gabriel looked at the other Alpha.

“So how ‘bout it Deano? May I have your permission to mate Sammy?”

Dean looked between his brother and the Alpha before huffing and nodding. “I’m still not happy with the whole pup thing before graduation. And no mating till you have a house first.”

“Dean!” Sam sat up, glaring at his brother. “If I want to get mated to Gabriel right now that is our decision.”

“Sammy, I want to make sure that you get to do what you want to do!”

“Did you not hear Gabriel’s declaration?” Sam moved forward on the couch. “I have my own dreams, Dean. Yes, a family is included in them,” he glanced at Gabriel before looking back at his brother. “But I haven’t come this far to drop everything to be mated to an asshole who won’t respect me.”

Dean glanced up at Sam, a guilty look on his face. “No Sammy.”

Sam’s face fell as Gabriel stared straight ahead. Castiel stood up.

“A word Dean. Please?” He nodded his head towards the kitchen.

Looking between themselves, Sam ran his hand through his hair while Gabriel drummed his fingers on the couch arm. All these sudden roadblocks were beginning to piss him off. He could mate Sam right now on this couch if he wanted to, he had permission from his Omega. Damnit. Sometimes being the good guy sucked.

“Gabe…” Sam looked over at the Alpha, “If we have to run away…”

“No Samshine,” Gabriel smiled at the Omega, “You love your brother and I love my cousin. It is better we come to an understanding together. As a family. Even if it is something we don’t like. We need to do this as a family.”

Meg remained silently eating her pizza.

“Okay...” Dean and Castiel walked back in. “I have an idea.”

“Dean…” Sam gritted his teeth.

“What is your idea, Dean?” Gabriel’s voice was even and calm, despite the upset he was feeling.

“I know you made an agreement with your family and there were… stipulations and a time line. The one I have for you is this. Get your own house before you mate with Sammy.”

“I can’t believe…” Sam threw his hands up in the air. “We have a contract with Gabe’s family Dean!”

“I know Sammy and while I don’t like it I know it needs to be honored. This is my contract with Gabriel. I want him to have a place for you. Once the keys are in your hand, you two can mate. Until then, you’re… free to do… what you want. You’re both adults. Just… not while I’m around. Please.” Dean grimaced.

Gabriel stood and walked over to Dean and shook his hand. “House first then mating but we can date until then. Correct?”

Swallowing, Dean nodded and stood, taking Gabriel’s hand in his and shaking it. “Agreed.”

“Gabe!” Sam exclaimed.

“Dean’s right, I need to give you a place of your own. I couldn’t live with myself, having to have us sleeping in that tiny apartment of mine.”

“I don’t care if we’re homeless,” Sam said softly.

“I do.” Gabriel straightened up. “My mate will not be homeless, and I will provide for you Sammy. And anyway this doesn’t mean we can’t see each other or even fool around,” he waggled his eyebrows. “It just means no mating. It’s a reasonable request. We can look at houses together as early as tomorrow. Besides, you’ll be finished with this semester in a little over a month, and by the time you’re done, it’ll be time for you to move in. There’s plenty of time to make this work properly,” Gabriel explained.

Sam deflated, but Gabriel was making sense. He hated it but it made sense.

“I thought Gabe was going to live with us,” Sam retorted. It was him pouting and he knew it.

“Sam, do you really think that Gabe would be comfortable living in a house that he himself did not provide for you?” Dean asked, gently.

Gabriel looked down at his feet.

“He’s welcomed to stay with us until he gets his own house. But trust me, this is an Alpha thing.”

“Why do you get the house?” Sam snapped.

“I was getting to that… I’m the eldest but Dad had a will, everything goes to me and it is up to me to give you anything that I see fit.”

“Even in death that bastard still has a hold over me.” Sam whined.

“Sammy.” Dean glared at his brother, “Let me finish. Castiel has asked me to move in with him and I’ve said yes. If you want the house, you can have it. Gabriel?” Dean looked at the shorter Alpha.

Shaking his head, Gabriel looked up at Sam. “It doesn’t feel right.” Glancing back at Dean, he smiled, “I appreciate you letting me stay here while I’m looking for a place though.”

Looking to Meg, Sam was desperate for help. “Say something, you know this isn’t right.”

“Hey, it’s Alpha Ego bullshit. If Gabe won’t take the house, then he has good reason for it.” Meg threw her hands up.

“No. This isn’t right! An hour ago we were all going to live under the same roof and everything was fine!” Sam whined.

“No Sam, you said it was going to happen. Just because you want something doesn’t mean you get it,” Meg offered.

Sam blinked at her.

“Like I said, Castiel has asked me to move in with him.” Dean shrugged shyly. “This house is paid for, so I was thinking, Sam, we can rent it out and split the money, after setting some aside to take care of tax and any maintenance issues.” He looked at Castiel. “It may mean I can take less shifts at the garage.” Castiel smiled back.

“That’s… actually a good idea, Dean.” Sam muttered.

“It’s a way for you to make some money for yourself there, Sammich.” Gabe smiled at him.

“For us.” Sam corrected.

“For you. If you want to apply it to us, that’s up to you but that will be your money.” Gabe insisted, looking at Dean.

Dean nodded. “Okay, just for your information and I know you’re not Cas’s Alpha but we are talking about mating as well.”

Gabriel turned and faced Dean for a moment before looking at Castiel.

“Gabe, you and I are closer than I am with my family. I value your opinion.”

He huffed. “You’re an adult, Cassie. You can make up your own mind.”

“Gabe, please.”

“I’m happy for you two. I really am. But I’m also rather jealous, you happy?” Gabriel shrugged. “But I’m all for it, if he makes you happy.” Gabriel glanced at Dean before looking back at his cousin. “Dean’s a good man, and will make a good Alpha for you, Cassie.”

“Thank you Gabe.”

“No… no conditions?” Dean’s brow furrowed.

“Nope.” Gabe sat back down, popping the P.

“Well, now I feel like a dick,” Dean mumbled.

“Don’t. You’re not the fuck up I am.” Gabriel threw his legs over Sam’s lap, taking up his beer.

Dean shot him a dark look.

“So, me and murder.” Gabriel looked around the room, not wanting to discuss it but just wanted this meeting over with.

“Dick Roman will represent you, we will testify on your behalf if needs be.” Castiel stated. “Whatever needs to be done we will do.”

This was met with the head nodding of everyone in the room.

“Guys… really, I appreciate it but… really you don’t need-“

“Shut your mouth,” Dean spoke up, walking back into the kitchen, grabbing to fresh beers, and passing one to Gabe as he sat back down. “It’s what family does for one another.” Dean took a long swig of his beer. “And like it or not we are a pack.”

Raising his beer in salute to Dean, Gabriel smiled at the Alpha before taking a sip.

“Okay, bullshit done, let’s have some fun,” Meg suggested.

That was met with more enthusiastic replies. A movie was thrown on as Castiel raided the board games the Winchesters had. Soon, a heated argument broke out over Monopoly when Meg accused Castiel of cheating. The Alphas got involved while the three Omegas simply giggled. The rest of the evening was a blur of smiles, friendly disagreements and movies. Cares forgotten for the time being.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriel hated being away from Sam, it was like itching powder had been poured all over his skin. The thought of not being able to see Sam was made even worse. He needed to hope for the best and plan for the worse, in the event he is found guilty of murder. Taking a deep breath Gabriel stood and paced in the conference room. It would do him no good to stew, he just needed to focus on getting through the trial. It had been nearly a week since he made bail and made arrangements with the eldest Winchester for Sam.  It had been two days since the younger Winchester and he started house hunting. It was today that Dick Roman had requested him to review his case.

“Good news kiddo,” The odd man was overly excited as he walked in the room. He smiled his smarmy grin as he sat down across from Gabriel. “Looks like there is enough probable cause to get your case dismissed.”

“How’s that?” Gabriel was terrified to get his hopes up. He knew he was innocent but those that held his future in their hands didn’t.

“Alistair Malum. John Winchester owed him a lot of money. He’s suspiciously changed his routine and disappeared lately. Apparently he was seen with John within the window of his murder.” He started pulling out notebooks and reviewing them, “It’s a lead we are running down.”

Blinking, Gabriel took a long deep breath. “Okay. What do you need of me?”

“Let’s get you prepped for trial.”

It took several hours to get their game plan together but Gabriel walked away with a burning seed of hope in his chest.

***

The night before the trial started, Gabriel and Sam were sitting together quietly in Sam’s room. The Omega wanted to calm his Alpha as much as he could before tomorrow’s proceedings started. Sitting in bed, reading one of his text books, Sam heard his phone chime and checked it while Gabriel dressed for bed.

“Hey, Gabe, check this out.”

“What’s up?” He asked throwing on a tee shirt.

“It’s from Becky. Our Realtor. She’s got a couple of houses she sent but this one…” Sam pulled it up on his phone and handed it to Gabriel, “This one I think might be something we should look at.”

Looking over the small photographs, Gabriel could see a modest kitchen, cozy bedrooms, fireplace, backyard and bay window. There were small details that the house had that he also loved, the built in mantle was huge and roughhewn. There was a root cellar and a dog house that matched the house in color and was in good condition.

Smiling, he emailed Becky from Sam’s phone asking to set up an appointment to look at that house.

“It’s perfect Sam.”

Even the asking price was not horrible, slightly higher than what they were looking to spend but not out of the question.

“Yeah?” Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

“I can see us having a family there. I can see us there at Christmas time. You, me, a dog.”

“Really? We can have a dog?!” Sam asked excitedly.

“I want one too, babe.”

“I love you so much!” Sam kissed him fiercely.

“I love you too Sammich,” Resting his forehead against Sam’s he sighed. “We’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m scared, Gabe.”

“Me too, Sam. Me too.” Gabriel kissed his nose and sat back on the bed.

Setting down his textbook and turning out the lights, Sam snuggled into Gabriel and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the big spoon.” Gabriel joked.

“I need to do this, Gabe.”

“Okay.” Gabriel turned and scented Sam, taking big lungful’s of Sam’s scent in, causing him to relax in his arms, “Thank you.”

“We’re gonna be okay.” Sam repeated, carding his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.

***

The fact Gabriel went to trial at all was a show of desperation on the part of the Prosecution, according to Roman. Someone needed to be held accountable to the murder of John Winchester and no one could find Alistair Malum. Gabriel Novak was their scapegoat.

For the three days of the trial, Gabriel sat in a suit he had only previously worn to weddings and funerals. Lucifer sat behind him in support of him, the others being witnesses and not allowed in the court room during the case. Maintaining as much neutrality as possible, he couldn’t help but worry that the jury would see it as him being uncaring. It was hard to know just how to act, despite Roman’s coaching on his behavior. One thing that was suggested is that instead of getting angry while people spoke about the evidence and neighbors that talked about the fights that they had witnessed between them, that he instead write things down on a pad of paper. Questions for Roman, notes about what was said, anything that could be helpful for the case. It would show the jury that he was even headed and cool under pressure and that it wasn’t a crime of passion, like the Prosecution claimed it to be.

Watching, helplessly as Sam, Dean, Castiel, Meg and Jo all took the stand hurt, his inner Alpha howling to comfort and console his pack. It was the hardest with Sam, the Prosecution tried to spin it that he had conspired to convince Gabriel to kill his father so that they could be together. Roman was forced to bring up the abuse to prove at least that Sam had been beaten and that John Winchester had anger issues. Dean had been smart enough to take Sam to the hospital when it was bad and each time had it documented. Sam had cried on the stand. Gabriel broke the pen in his hand, feeling helpless to take care of Sam.

Cleaning up the mess quickly, Roman gave him another pen and a pointed look. Cowed, Gabriel wrote down things he wanted to do with that house thy had seen. It was perfect and made Sam so happy. Even with the trial hanging over his head, he still put in an offer on the house. At the very least he could give Sam a place to live even if he was behind bars. He then started writing down things he wanted to do with Sam, places he wanted to take him. On the third day he started writing down names for their first pup. It was on the third day before Alistair Malum was brought up. It was then that the relaxed and almost nonchalant Roman went after the detective on the stand, Henriksen, the one that arrested Gabriel from his theater job. Turned out Alistair had an incredible rap sheet and had a history of battery, assault and illegal gambling. Considering he had been seen with John Winchester in the time frame of the murder and had not been pursued, Roman chose to accuse the detective of shoddy police work. After 4 hours of deliberation, the Jury agreed and Gabriel was a free man.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Holding each other tightly, Gabriel and Sam were back at his apartment, making out like teenagers.

“I’m so glad you’re free.” Sam gasped between breaths.

“Me too…” He broke off the kiss, “You know I didn’t do it, right?” Gabriel paused looking into hazel eyes.

“Of course, I just wasn’t sure _they_ knew.” Sam moved forward kissing him again, “I… I want you so bad.”

“I want you too Sam-a-lam.” Gabriel breathed, “But I was thinking about something.”

“What?” Sam looked into whiskey color eyes before he dipped his face and began kissing Gabriel’s neck.

“What if we wait until we mate.” Gabriel winced waiting for the reaction he feared the most.

Sam froze, tensed under his hands.

“I… I just want to make it special for you.” He added quickly.

“You are driving me crazy and now you’re asking to stop?” Sam looked up slowly.

“It’s just an idea. If you don’t want to wait, we don’t have to.” Gabriel moved to kiss Sam’s chin as he pulled back.

“Fine. We’re so close anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

“There just better be flowers and candles and music and fireworks, that’s all I’m saying.” Sam held up a finger.

“Everything you want, Sam, it’ll be yours.” Gabriel nipped at the Omega’s jaw.

“Massage, hot bath, food in bed and wine.”

“Yes to all of it.” Gabriel continued to pepper the man’s jaw.

“Gabe. Gabe we need to stop.” Sam pulled the man’s face up, “We are supposed to go out remember? Meet up with our brothers and friends?”

“They can wait.”

“No. No, no, no. We can’t be rude.” Sam pushed him back.

“Fine.” Gabriel sighed, sliding off Sam’s lap, “I can change right?”

“Yeah sure, we’re meeting them at the Roadhouse.”

Gabriel ran into his bedroom and threw on jeans and a tee shirt, discarding the suit, hopefully for a long time. Pulling on a light jacket over his shirt he walked out into the living room. Seeing Sam standing there waiting for him made his heart soar. He couldn’t wait to find out about the offer on the house. If he hadn’t heard from their realtor by Friday then he was going to call first thing Monday morning and ask. The idea that very soon he and Sam could start building their life together made Gabriel’s heart swell. After so any hurdles, so many people saying no and throwing up roadblocks on them, they were so close to being together.

“Let’s go.”

An hour later everyone was sitting at the roadhouse having drinks. Meg and Castiel were talking about something that was clearly going over Castiel’s head, Dean, Sam and Lucifer were checking out something that was across the room and Gabriel was just enjoying the moment. It wasn’t particularly crowded, which was nice and apparently Dean’s boss’s wife was tending bar. When Jo came in and brought Gabriel a homemade “I’m glad you’re not someone’s bitch” card for him, he knew he liked this woman immediately and gave Meg a thumbs up.

Stumbling out of the bar, Gabriel and Dean stood out in the night, taking deep breaths of fresh air.

“Glad you’re a free man, Gabe.” Dean said after a brief silent moment.

Taking his phone out of his pocket Gabriel smiled, “Me too. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“No problem, like I said before, we’re pack.”

Nodding, Gabriel opened an email and froze. Sensing something was up, Dean took a step closer, “Gabe, everything okay?”

Looking up Gabriel’s eyes were wide in shock, “We got the house.”

A look of fear and happiness crossed Dean’s face, “Congrats man.” Dean patted his shoulder before looking up at the night sky, “So this is really happening then.”

“It’s not good bye forever, Dean. You’re both welcome to come by whenever. We should do something horribly domestic, like get together every Tuesday for Tacos or something.”

Snickering, Dean wiped his face.

“Dean, he’ll be okay. He’s the one in charge here.” Gabriel offered quietly, “Whatever he wants, even if that means not me.”

“I know man.” Dean took a deep breath as the rest of their party came out of the bar, “You’re a good Alpha. I’m… glad you’re gonna be my brother-in-law.”

“Everything okay?”

Looking up at Sam, Gabriel smiled widely, “We got the house.”

Sam’s eyes went wide before they began to shimmer with tears, “We got it?”

“Yeah, Moose.” He walked up to the taller man, “You… you okay with this?”

“Of course!” Sam looked up and caught Dean’s face. Swallowing, he looked at his potential mate, “Give me a second.” Walking over to his brother, Sam set his face into something more somber.

“Sammy, don’t…”

“Dean…”

“I’m happy for you.”

The brothers stood facing each other, Sam watching Dean, Dean looking at the parking lot.

“I am happy. Just… gonna miss you.”

“Gonna miss you too Dean but I’ll be just a short drive away.”

“I know.” He cleared his throat and looked up at his little brother, “You’re not a little Omega any more, Sam. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you.”

“You do too!” Sam responded quickly.

“Yeah, I do.” Dean looked past his brother at Castiel, “Now… so do you.” He looked back at Sam.

Nodding, Sam bit his lip.

“You’ve got two more weeks of classes, when that’s over, we can work on getting the house ready to rent out, we can get you guys moved into your house, work on it if it needs it, get me moved in with Cas.” Dean nodded to himself.

“Okay Dean.” Sam said quietly.

Looking up, Dean huffed and pulled his brother into his arms into a tight hug, “Proud of you Sam.”

“Thanks Dean.”

Watching the two brothers together, Gabriel looked over at Castiel, “You going to take Dean’s name?”

“Yes, it’s archaic but I like the idea of being a Winchester.” Castiel smiled to himself.

“Yeah. Me too.” Gabriel grinned, earning a look of confusion and heavy thinking on Castiel’s part.

***

It took nearly a month before the Winchesters were able to box up the house and have it ready for rental. Much to both of their chagrin, their father had not made proper repairs over the last ten years and there was some major work that needed to be done on their part. Meanwhile, Castiel helped Gabriel get the house ready after the papers had all been signed.

The four of them would commonly get together at hardware store, buying things for the two houses, have lunch together and then separate to return to the two locations. Most of the time the men would just drop off at the houses together. Castiel ended up buying an airmatress for he and Gabriel to use at the new house. There were many days that Gabriel would be up painting until the wee hours of the morning. Knowing he wasn’t taking care of himself as much as he should, Castiel would stay and force Gabriel to eat and to sleep when he was pushing himself too hard.

“Why won’t you get some sleep, Gabriel?” Castiel asked walking into the living room at a quarter to one in the morning.

“I need to have this house ready for Sam. He’s worked too hard on the other place, I want this place to be a sanctuary for him. I want him to properly nest here.” Gabriel turned and wetted his roller brush before laying another section of paint, “It needs to be perfect.”

“Gabe, half the fun of owning a house is working on it together. Besides, Sam doesn’t want perfect. He just wants you and right now you’re hurting yourself.”

Pulling the brush back down, Gabriel turned and looked at his cousin.

“The boys aren’t able to move for another couple of days. Which means you can go to sleep for a couple of hours before you get back to it.”

Sagging his shoulders Gabriel sighed.

“Please, Gabe. For Sam.”

“Bastard.” Gabriel tossed the insult haphazardly.

“Come on. I’ll clean this up for now.” Castiel offered.

***

“Wow.” Sam stood in the living room, looking around, “It’s… actually bigger than I thought it would be.”

“Yeah,” Dean came down the stairs, “When you toss out the bottles of jack and put a fresh coat of paint down, this place ain’t half bad.”

“You reconsidering moving?” Sam looked at his brother.

“Nope. This place doesn’t have the same memories for me that it used to.” Dean rubbed his arm, “If it was the two of them… maybe… but all I see are places that he hit you and I can’t be here anymore.”

Sam nodded, knowing exactly how he felt.

“But I can’t let it go either.”

“I know.”

Looking at each other, Sam turned and started for the front door.

“Sam.” Dean came down the stairs, “I…” He cleared his throat and looked around for a minute, “Barbeque at your place in two weeks.” He nodded and pushed past his brother outside.

A slow grin crossed Sam’s face before he followed his brother outside. Walking to their individual cars (Gabriel lent Sam his) they nodded at each other before Dean pulled away, the rumble of the Impala fading away before Sam started his vehicle. A last look at the house had him tearing up more so than he figured would happen. The idea of dying and being reborn wafted through his mind as he pulled out onto the road and towards his future.

***

Walking into the house, Sam looked around. Gabriel had worked exceptionally hard on not only getting the house ready but unpacking the boxes that Sam or Dean would drop off occasionally. There were only a handful of boxes that Sam could see. It made him feel a little guilty that he hadn’t helped set the house up but also incredibly grateful to his soon to be mate.

Shit, that would be happening soon. Sam would be a mated Omega. Possibly with a bun in the oven as well. Scrubbing his face, Sam locked the front door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he walked in past the foyer and into the house proper.

“Heya Sammoose.” Gabriel called out from the kitchen, “How did it go?”

Walking over, Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, burying his face in the crook of his Alpha’s neck. Inhaling Sandalwood, candy floss and the scent of a wildfire, all was distinctly Gabriel.

“You okay, babe?” The scent of concerned Alpha layering over everything else.

“Yeah, was harder than I thought. But… I’m glad to be home.” Sam’s muffled voice replied.

“Me too.” Pulling back, Gabriel looked up at Sam, “Home. Our home.”

“Our home.”

Gabriel stepped back at the sound of a timer going off.

“What… what are you making?”

“Dinner.” Gabriel replied, head in the oven, “Go sit at the table, dinner is ready.”

“You… you need any help?”

“Nope. Just sit your cute ass down.”

“Copy that.” Sam walked over and saw that the kitchen nook table had been set for the two of them, roses in a vase and lit candles decorated the scene.

“Really?” Sam stated flatly.

“You said candles and roses!” Gabriel called back.

Sam’s spine stiffened momentarily, remembering the conversation. Gabriel was not wasting any time on the wooing and subsequent mating. It made a warm coil suddenly ignite in his stomach. Biting his lip, Sam took his seat and waited for his Alpha.

Dinner was lasagna, salad and warm bread along with a bottle of wine. Conversation was light and fun. Talking about some of the things that they would still need for the house, the prospect of adopting a dog soon and what the plan would be for the rest of the summer, since Sam did not sign up for summer classes.

After dishes were washed and candles snuffed, the two of them walked upstairs to their bedroom. Sam’s heart was beating hard and fast every step upstairs he took. Stepping into the master bedroom, Sam was mesmerized.

Their room was set up, complete with new California King sized bed, more flowers and candles and there was music playing softly.

“Is… is that Sade?”

“Yep, the Barry White of our generation.” Gabriel grinned as he folded back the sheets of the bed before looking up at Sam, “If… if you want to wait, Sam, I understand.”

“No… I… I want this, I want you.”

“Okay.”

“I’m just… nervous.”

“I know.” Gabriel walked over to Sam, “I’ll take care of you, I’ll always take care of you, Sam.”

Not sure what to say to that, Sam bent down and kissed Gabriel. Before long, Gabriel was deepening the kiss, licking at the seam of Sam’s mouth. Opening to his Alpha, Sam gave him everything he wanted.

Pulling back only to breathe, Gabriel looked up at Sam, eyes blown on his Omega. Taking a deep breath, the scent of sweet slick filled up the room. A blush flushed over Sam’s cheeks while Gabriel felt himself harden at the scent.

“Sam…”

“Alpha.” Sam whimpered, feeling the heat pooling, Sam bit his lip as his hardened cock strained against his zipper.

In a flash, Gabriel surged forward, pulling Sam’s clothing off as quickly as possible, tossing them with abandon. Moving the taller man towards the bed, Gabriel tried shuffling out of his own clothes, “On the bed, Sam,” Gabriel breathed, stepping out of his shoes and jeans.

Scrambling onto the bed, on his hands and knees, Sam looked over his shoulder at the Alpha.

Moaning, Gabriel pulled off his shirt and got on the bed behind Sam. Reverently running his hand up Sam’s back, Gabriel bit his lip, “Not our first time, Sam. I want to see you. Flip over.”

Following Gabriel’s order, Sam looked up at him. Feeling both exposed and safe underneath his Alpha’s gaze.

Fighting back another moan, Gabriel ran both of his hands up Sam’s inner thighs, bending his face forward to kiss and nip the tender flesh there. “So beautiful, so perfect.”

Laying back, Sam whimpered at the hands and lips of his Alpha. They weren’t where they needed to be. He needed friction, needed to feel his Alpha around him. Knowing that shortly he was officially going to have Gabriel as his Alpha made his cock harden further, Sam looked back at Gabriel. “Alpha, please, need you.”

Glancing up with just his eyes, Gabriel smirked before licking up the bottom of Sam’s shaft. Hearing his Omega groan made his inner Alpha puff up with pride. Kitten licking his way back to the base of Sam’s cock, Gabriel nuzzled the nest of dark curls, breathing in Sam’s scent.

“Gabriel. Please!”

“Shhh…. I’ll take care of you Sam…” Running a hand up Sam’s stomach, the Alpha dipped his head and licked at his Omega’s entrance and moaned loudly. Sweet ambrosia. Groaning as he continued to lick his Omega open, dipping his tongue inside of him at every opportunity.

“Gabe… Oh… fuck… Gabe. Please. Please! I need you Alpha! PLEASE!” Sam writhed on the bed, the sheets tangled in his hands.

“Damn Sam, love to hear you like this.” Looking up at his Omega, the Alpha smiled.

“Please Alpha.” Sam panted looking down his body at his Alpha, “Need you. Need your knot. Need you to claim me, please.”

Rubbing his forefinger around the pink pucker, Gabriel licked his lips.

“Let’s get you ready then.” Rubbing the entrance slowly, Gabriel move his finger in then out slowly, listening to all the sounds his Omega made for him. In and out. In and out.

“ALPHA!”

Looking up, Gabriel blinked as Sam was panting, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Frowning, Gabriel was confused as to how Sam could be this far gone and he hadn’t even added another finger to his prep work, when Sam’s normally sweet smell deepened. Blinking, he stared at Sam for a minute before rocking his own hips further against the bed. Gritting his teeth, the sudden itch under his skin was the hardest he had ever felt before. Sam was in heat and it triggered his rut before he was aware.

“Sam…” He groaned.

“Please Alpha, need you. It… hurts.”

“Sam….” Gabriel grit his teeth against his hormones, taking a long deep breath. It would do him no good to hurt his mate when they were consummating their union. Closing his eyes, he tapped into his inner wolf and found his center. Breathing and focusing on that before he dared speak again, “Sam… my rut.”

“Yes, Alpha… breed me up so good. Fill my belly with your pups.”

Groaning as he inserted a second finger into Sam, Gabriel watched Sam’s face as he began scissoring his Omega open.

“Gabe… need you. Now… ready. Please.”

“Sam I’m much bigger than two fingers.” Gabriel warned as Sam shook his head back and forth.

“Wanna feel you for weeks.” Reaching up, Sam cupped Gabriel’s cheek, “Please Gabe.”

“Okay, but if it hurts…. Just… tell me and we can slow down or stop.”

Nodding, Sam bit his lip as he watched Gabriel move up between his legs. Noticing how much larger his Alpha was now that he was in Rut, Sam seriously wondered if not taking Gabriel up on further prep was a mistake. Pressure at his entrance caught his attention, but it was the breach that took his breath away. Eyes wild he looked Gabriel and tried to swallow, pain shooting up his spine even as Gabriel halted. Watching his lover’s face contort, Sam knew how much control it was taking Gabriel to remain still.

Breathing slow deep breaths, Sam wiggled his hips a little, finding that the pain had more or less subsided and found the act to be pleasurable. A slightly deeper move saw Gabriel cock move deeper into Sam. Biting his lip, Sam held his breath, trying not to clench, knowing it would hurt more. Again, waiting until the pain subsided, Sam opened his eyes and began breathing deeply once more. A look up at Gabriel saw his Alpha trembling with need.

“Alpha…”

“Take all… the time… you… need Sam. Not… until… you are… ready.” Gabriel gritted out.

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Sam lifted his hands to hold Gabriel’s arms, his face too far away to reach for him, squeezing his arms, Sam waited until Gabriel was looking at him.

“I’m ready, Gabriel.” He said softly, stroking his Alpha’s arms.

Nodding Gabriel began moving slowly, giving soft slow thrusts, trying to ease Sam into the motion. Biting his lip harder Gabriel fought with every ounce to prevent losing control, he would not hurt his beloved like that.

“Gabriel, need more…” Sam began panting and moving his hips in tandem with Gabriel’s, “Need you deeper, please, I won’t break.” Sam begged.

Thrusting his hips deeper, Gabriel and Sam both made audible noises of pleasure.

“Yes Alpha!”

That was all the encouragement Gabriel needed. Leaning forward he began thrusting harder and sharper. When Sam bowed his back and cried out, Gabriel stopped, panicked that he had hurt his Omega.

“Don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop!”

“Got your prostate did I?” Gabriel huffed a laugh. Leaning down for a kiss, Gabriel began moving again, keeping his lips on Sam the entire time, arching his back in a way to ensure he would hit Sam’s sweet spot each time. Gabriel was feeling amazing being buried inside of Sam and he wanted to make sure that he was enjoying it every bit as much as he was. His knot was swelling, catching as he moved past Sam’s entrance. It would be soon.

“Alpha… so close… Alpha, please… need your knot.”

Kissing down Sam’s neck, Gabriel felt his own impending release building. Elongating his teeth, he knew it was close to time to mark Sam as his own. The idea had Gabriel coming in short order. Arching backwards and crying out, Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam and bit his shoulder hard.

Crying out Sam found his own end. Clawing into Gabriel’s hair, holding him close Sam felt his world whiten before coming back into sharper focus. Panting, Sam felt like he had just been systematically taken apart and was struggling to keep himself together.

“Gabe!” He called out, needing something to ground himself.

“Shss… Sammy, I’m here… I’m here.”

“I feel…”

“You need to bite me, Sammykins.” Gabriel bared his neck. Nodding slowly, Sam leaned up and bit Gabriel’s neck at the shoulder junction. Instantly, the floating feeling dissipated and Sam felt relaxed and languid. Pleasure endorphins were keeping his body pleasantly buzzed while relaxed. Laying back on the bed, he looked up at Gabriel, his eyes heavy.

“Sleep Sammy, we’re going to have a couple more days of this.”

Rolling over to their side, Gabriel threw a leg over Sam’s keeping pressure off his knot and making Sam as comfortable as possible.

“My sweet Omega. Finally.” He sighed, eyes falling closed.

“Yours.”

“You are mine and I am yours Sammy.”

“Sorry there weren’t fireworks, though I felt them. But there will be a hot bath and food in bed later.”

It took the Omega a moment before chuckling. “You remembered.”

“Only the important things, Moose.”

“I love you and like you.”

“Mook.”

“Your mook.” Sam teased.

“Sleep Sammy.”


	20. Epilogue

A silent snow fell outside while Gabriel finished cleaning up after dinner. Sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace was their daughter, Phoebe and her papa Sam playing with dolls and trucks.

“You know what’s going to be happening in a week pumpkin?” Sam asked, brushing her hair out of her face. Looking up with golden eyes, she blinked at him, “Christmas.” Sam smiled widely, “Your Uncle Dean, Uncle Cas, your grandmother Naomi and grandpa Cain will be here tomorrow.”

“Luci said he and Row will be here too.”

“Yeah? Do we have the room?”

“Mom and Dad are getting a hotel.”

“Unca Loosfr.”

“That’s right sweet pea.” Gabriel smiled proudly at his daughter and mate.

“So we need to get you to bed now so they get here faster.” Sam said conspiratorially.

Narrowing her eyes, very much like her daddy does when he thinks something is up, Phoebe inclined her head, clearly she was trying to reason out her papa’s logic.

“Oh tae.” She crawled to her feet and picked up her toys.

“Teeth and jammies, pumpkin.” Sam patted her head of curly brown hair.

“Tae papa!” She ran up the stairs.

“We’ll be up in a minute to read to you.”

Scampering feet was her only response.

“Got a Christmas card from Michael today. And a Christmas email from Meg, who said she is too poor to send cards because of pup number three.”

“Tell her to either keep her legs closed or neuter Jo.” Sam chuckled.

Walking out with two mugs of hot chocolate, Gabriel passed one to Sam. Walking to the bay window I the living room, he looked past the Christmas tree and out into the darkened snowy night.

“How you doing there, Alpha?” Sam asked walking up behind the smaller man, kissing the top of his head.

“Good. Rehearsal was a pain, we’re having trouble with the light board.” He leaned back against Sam’s chest.

“What’s wrong?”

“Not sure, sounds like it’s old, so it took longer to set the lighting for the play.” He shrugged, “Other than that, we’re set to open after the first of the year.”

“I’m proud of you, Gabe.”

“It’s just community theater.”

“Yeah but it is something that you’ve been wanting to do forever.” Sam turned his face to catch his eye, “I’m proud of you.”

Gabriel smiled.

“What about you? You okay with your new job?”

“Yeah, they’ve been good to me at the firm. Oh, you’ll never guess who I ran into yesterday. Can’t believe this slipped my mind, Hendrickson.”

“Who?”

“The Detective that arrested you for Dad’s murder.”

“Oh.”

“Took him a minute to recognize me but when he did we got to talking. He apologized to me for accusing you but that he was just doing his job.”

“Whatever it’s over.”

“He also told me that Alistair died in Jail. Prison fight.”

“So the ass that killed your Dad got shanked in prison?” Gabriel looked up at his Omega.

“Looks like it.”

“A Christmas miracle.”

“My biggest fear was him getting out of prison and coming after us to settle Dad’s debts. Hurting you or Phoebe or Dean or Cas… I couldn’t help it.”

“I know Sammich but we are all safe.”

“I know.” Sam set his mug down and pulled Gabriel in tighter. “I got a case.”

“Yeah? Sammich that’s awesome!” Gabriel turned and hugged him tight, “Your first case on your own?”

Sam nodded in the hug.

“PAPA!!! DADDY!!!”

Pulling apart they both looked up at the stairs before sighing and smiling.

“I’ll read to her.” Gabriel offered.

“No, I’ll come with you. I like hearing you do the different voices.” Sam smirked.

Walking up the stairs, Sam tugged softly at Gabriel’s shirt. Turning around and stopping on the steps, Gabriel looked down at his Omega.

“Sammy? What is it?”

“Would now be a bad time to tell you I’m pregnant again?”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide a split second before wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck.

“Samster… we’re having another pup? I thought you wanted to wait!” He pulled back and searched Sam’s eyes.

“Wanted to wait until I was done with school and the Bar exam.” Sam shrugged shyly, “I’ve been done for a while now.”

Tears bubbling to the surface, Gabriel pulled Sam back into his embrace.

“How long?”

“Two months.”

“When… do you want to tell the others?”

“I was thinking Christmas morning.” Pulling apart, Gabriel wiped his eyes, smiling like an idiot.

“That’s perfect Sam-a-lam.”

Taking his hand, the two men walked upstairs to read their daughter a good night story. Gabriel watching Sam as he sat on his daughter’s bed picking up the battered copy of The Hobbit, to continue reading where they had let off the night before.

Gabriel smiled, thinking his daughter was a nerd just like her papa…

…and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that hung in there and read through to the end!  
> Come say hello at stareena.tumblr.com !!!

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters posted on Mondays


End file.
